


Right or wrong...who cares?

by ashjoeksa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashjoeksa/pseuds/ashjoeksa
Summary: Marriage law. Most logical thing is for Hermione to marry Severus. Right? At the end of her 5th year, the ministry declares a marriage law. What will the Dark Lord say?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I do not own any thing Harry Potter. I do, however own the character of myself in this story. (ha!) Hope you like it; I have never done this before. No one has ever read any of my works. Very big thanks go out to my beta, debjunk.  
> This begins in June of Hermione’s 5th year.  
> P.S. sorry I suck at doing the summary.

RIGHT OR WRONG…WHO CARES?

Chapter One

Hermione sat in Albus Dumbledore’s office, mouth wide open. Obviously, she had heard wrong. Her? Marriage? Severus Snape? No, either she heard wrong, or she was dreaming. She could barely hear the conversation anymore.  


“This is bloody crazy, you old fool!” Snape snarled across the desk at Albus. Minerva stood in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest, her lips in a thin line. Her prized student getting married…to a teacher. It was ridiculous, though she didn’t see anyone better. She trusted Severus as much as Albus did. If Albus thought this was the best option, she would support it 100%.

  
Albus smiled and simply shrugged “I understand, Severus, but this marriage law is going to be set next month. Though Miss Granger will be of age come September, I would prefer you to marry her before offers start pooling in. Then there’d be duels going on. We don’t need an added complication,” he said.

  
Hermione looked up. “What about Harry, or Ron?” she asked hopefully.

  
Albus smiled delicately at her “Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will not be of age. Also, I think Professor Snape could protect you better” he said with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

  
Snape snorted. “No matter how much safer I am, who says the Dark Lord won’t want me to bring her to him? He may just attempt to sway her to his side,” he said.

  
He took a quick glance at Hermione as he fidgeted in his chair. Dumbledore looked sharply at Snape but said nothing. Minerva stepped up.

  
“Maybe I should take Miss Granger to Poppy for a calming drought,” she suggested to the two men.

  
Severus stood up abruptly. “She will soon be my wife; I’ll take care of it,” he said. _Plus I need to get out of here._

He strode over to her and held out his hand.

  
“Come Miss Granger.”

  
She looked up at him as if she didn’t know how she got there. She took his hand, and he helped her up. They made their way to the door. He held the door open for her. Without a glance to the headmaster, Severus shut the door behind him, following Hermione down the stairs.

  
Neither spoke as they made their way down to the dungeons. He ushered her into this office, shutting the door behind her.

  
“Don’t sit,” he said as she made her way to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

  
He pushed a book further into the third shelf, and the bookshelf slid over revealing a short dark hallway. He glanced over at Hermione. He smirked at her confused look.

  
“My private chambers,” he said. He motioned for her to go through. “Ladies first,” he said silkily.

  
She hesitated for a second before making her way past him. She walked down the short hallway and came into a cozy sitting room. _Cozy? Severus Snape? Those words didn’t seem to go together._

  
He cleared his throat. She had stopped just before entering the room, leaving him blocked in the hallway. She jumped slightly, forgetting who was with her.

  
“Sorry,” she mumbled and stepped to her left to let him through.

  
He rolled his eyes as he made his way past her.

  
“Take a seat. I will be right back,” he said as he made his way to a door to the left.

  
She sat down on the right side of the couch. She rubbed her arms, not sure if it was from cold, given that there was no fire, or from nerves.

  
He came back with 2 shot glasses and a bottle of fire-whiskey. He set them on the table, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the fireplace, lighting it before he sat down next to her. Pouring some liquid into both glasses, he picked one up and handed it over to her.

  
“Here, this will work a little better than any potion”.

  
She took it from him. “Thank you,” she said.

  
He took the other glass and turned to look at her. He lifted his glass to her.

  
“To our…impending marriage.”

  
He downed his glass, grimaced a little at the burn. She hmphed at his words. She downed her glass, not making any reaction to the burn. He looked at her. Albus must have really shocked the shit out her.

  
_Damn old man_ , he cursed in his mind.

  
He cleared his throat. “Would you like another one?” he asked.

  
She shrugged. “Why not?” she said, holding her glass out.

  
He poured her another glass, and before he even turned away to give himself some, she had already downed hers. She swallowed it as if it was water. He set the bottle on the table, disregarding his own glass and turned to look at her.

  
“You must really be in shock if you can’t feel the burn” he said.

  
She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

  
“Practice, most likely,” she muttered to herself, not meaning for him to hear.

  
Oh, but he heard alright. He turned completely to look at her, tucked his right leg under him, and had his right arm resting on the back of the couch.

  
“What do you mean?” he asked her with an eyebrow arched.

  
She shrugged “you were young once; didn’t you ever drink before you were of age?” she asked, leaning back and crossing her arms.

  
“Honestly, no”

  
He took a deep breath and looked just above her head at the wall.

  
“My father was an alcoholic, I didn’t want to end up like him” he said in an almost whisper.

  
She nodded. “Understandable,” she said looking at him.

  
He looked back at her. “I take it you’ve drank before then?” he asked.

  
She smiled. Her eyes drifted over, as she thought about the other times she drank.

  
“Last summer, my cousin Ashley…god, she loves to party…” she shook her head and sighed. “She started me out with wine coolers. Christmas break, she brought out rum and my new favorite…” she smiled at the thought. “Whipped cream vodka.”

  
She closed her eyes and licked her lips. His cock twitched as her tongue darted out and ran across her lips.

  
_Stop that_ , he scolded his body.

  
He shook his head. “Never would I have thought that Miss…” he paused before he continued with what he really wanted to say… “goody-two-shoes could be so…naughty,” he said as his one eyebrow rose.

  
The little wrench didn’t even blush; she simply smirked over at him and winked!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Thankful for my beta debjunk!

Chapter 2

  
As soon as she made it through the portrait hole, she was pounced on by Harry and Ron.

  
“What did Dumbledore want?” Harry asked.

  
Hermione looked around the common room. Lavender and Parvati were on the couch in front of the fireplace…making out _again_.

  
Dean and Seamus were playing Wizards Chess in the corner, though from the looks of it, weren’t paying much attention to the game, but to the girls on the couch.

  
Some kids lingered around the room. Hermione sighed. She knew Ron would explode when she told him.

  
“Let’s go to your guys’ room,” she said as she led the way to the boys stairs.

  
They made their way up the stairs. No one said anything if they noticed. It wasn’t uncommon to see Hermione going to the boys’ rooms from time to time.

Hermione walked in first, looking over to her right. She saw Neville laying on his bed sound asleep with a Herbology book open on his chest. She gave a small smile. At least she wasn’t the only one to do that.

  
The boys followed her to Harry’s bed, and they both sat down looking at her as she wrung her hands together and blew out a heavy breath.

  
Harry and Ron looked at her worriedly.

  
Ron spoke first. “Come on, Hermione, it can’t be that bad…right?” he asked trying to assure himself.

  
Hermione scoffed. “Well, you know the marriage law the prophet has been talking about?”

  
The boys both nodded.

  
Harry said, “Yeah,” slowly.

  
Hermione started to pace back in forth now.

  
“Well, it seems that Dumbledore thinks it’s a good idea that I get married before they pass it next month,” she said not looking at them.

  
Ron scrunched up his face. “Ewww! You’re marrying Dumbledore?!” he exclaimed turning green.

  
Hermione spun around to look at him. Before she could even say anything, Harry smacked him behind the head.

  
Harry stood up. “But Hermione, you’re not even of age yet. You still have till September,” he said.

  
Hermione shrugged. “Dumbledore wants me to get married before I turn 17. He doesn’t want me to get dueled over and end up marrying a death eater or something,” she said.

  
Ron stood up and puffed out his chest. “So, which one of us are you marrying?” he asked smugly.

  
Hermione kept her eyes trained to the floor.

  
“Neither,” she whispered.

  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

  
“Who then?” Harry asked.

  
Hermione turned to look out the window, her back to them.

  
“Snape.”

  
She turned around and watched both their faces turn green.

  
“Dumbledore thinks the best option…for my safety, is to marry Snape” she said.

  
THUMP!

  
Hermione looked to be close to tears.

  
Harry shook his head.

  
Ron had fallen forward off the bed, knocked out cold.

  
Harry went around to one side and looked over at Hermione.

  
“Can you help me?” he asked her.

  
Hermione nodded as she went to the other side of Ron.

  
They both managed to heave him up and laid him down on Harry’s bed.

  
Hermione looked over at Harry “I’m going to go take a shower before dinner. I’ll meet up with you guys then,” she said as she headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Please bear with me as I am still learning. I will try to make the chapters a bit longer though! Thanks for reading and please review. Any tips and even suggestions for the story are welcome and appreciated! Thank you so much debjunk!!

Chapter 3

  
Severus shut the door to his office after Hermione left.

  
_What the hell was that about?_

  
He shook his head as he walked back to his private chambers. He rested his hands on the back of the couch. He looked down at the table, her glass still there.

  
_You feel bad for her, a nagging voice said in his head._

  
“The bloody Gryffindor princess,” he said out loud to himself. There was no way he could do this.

  
He needed to talk to Albus again.

  
He headed back down the hallway and opened his office door. As if on cue, Albus was just about to knock.

  
Snape glared at him. “What do you want old man?” Snape growled out.

  
Albus smiled. “I wanted to check up on. Make sure you’re ok with this my boy” he said.

  
Severus stepped back to let Albus in. “As a matter of fact, I am not ok. I was going to see you. I can’t do this Albus” he said and shut the door.

  
Albus nodded his head “May we?” he asked gesturing towards his entrance to his private chambers, still open.

  
Severus nodded.

  
Albus walked into the sitting room. He noticed the two glasses on the table, but he turned his back to rest against the back of the couch and looked at Severus.

  
Severus stood before him.

  
“I can’t do this Albus. Not only is she the bloody Princess of Gryffindor, she’s a CHILD. What will the parents say? Let alone her parents?” Severus said.

  
Albus simply nodded. “Please Severus, do try to be nice to her. She’s probably having a more difficult time then you. Anyways, I was under the impression you didn’t care what people thought of you,” Albus stated.

  
Severus rolled his eyes “I don’t care about myself, you know that. She’ll probably get a horrible reputation after this… labeled a slut, governors will probably re-check her grades,” he said.

  
Albus shrugged. “It’s for the best Severus. I believe Miss Granger is a big girl and can handle any gossip coming her way” he said.

  
Severus looked into the old man’s eyes, “And if I do not want to marry a child, Albus? Labeled as a fucking pervert?” he asked.

  
Albus looked right back into those black orbs. “You do not have to consummate the marriage, my boy. I am hopeful this law will be overturned by the end of next year. You can both file for a divorce. That is if you both would want to…” he said, those damn blue eyes twinkling like he knew what the future held.

  
“Why the hell would we not want a divorce?!” Snape snarled as the dinner bell started to ring.

  
“Who knows what can happen in a years time. It seems you two got along fine” Albus looked at the glasses on the table. He walked past Severus to the door. “Going to dinner, care to accompany me?” Albus questioned.

  
Severus tried to stare a hole in the glass.

  
_Damn thing ratted him out, unless…_

  
“Who said it was her glass?” Severus asked as he followed the headmaster down the narrow hallway.

  
Once they both made it out of the hallway, Albus turned swiftly to look at Severus.

  
“Severus! Why didn’t you say anything? I had no idea you were seeing someone. Had I known I wouldn’t have pushed you to marry Miss Granger,” Albus said in bewilderment.

  
Severus scoffed “honestly Albus, who would date the greasy bat of the dungeons?” he asked bitterly.

  
Albus shook his head. “Any women would be lucky to have you Severus.” He stated it as a fact.

  
Severus shut the door to his private chambers.

  
“Really, Albus. What if I say no?” he asked as they made their way to the great hall.

  
Dumbledore looked over at the man.

  
He sighed “Then you would have to ask yourself if something terrible happened to Miss Granger, would you be able to live with yourself knowing that maybe if you had married her, she may have been spared” Albus said leaving Severus to stop in his tracks.

  
_I care nothing for this…this…this child, but could I bare to forgive myself…a second time…for someone else brilliant to die at the hands of…him? No, no I don’t think I would survive another go around._

  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of these damn thoughts, as he made his way to dinner.

  
**********************************************************

  
After Hermione left the room, Ron looked over at Harry.

  
“But she is marrying a death eater,” Ron said.

  
Harry looked over at Ron.

  
Harry simply shrugged. “Yeah but, it could be a lot worse. What if someone worse came along. Pettigrew.” He shuddered visibly.

  
Ron shuddered but didn’t say anything. He loves Hermione…as a sister. Just as Harry loves her. Both boys were so lost in their own thoughts they didn’t hear Neville wake up. Neville stirred in his sleep, and his book fell to the floor. The noise woke him up. He sat up groggily and wiped the drool off his face. He really needed that nap, though he didn’t mean to fall asleep.

  
Neville stood up, wiped the wrinkles out of his robes, and picked his book up. He set it on the night stand and turned to see Harry and Ron. Ron on Harry’s bed…hmm.

  
“Something I need to know about?” he asked them.

  
Harry and Ron jerked their heads up at Neville. Did he hear the conversation?

  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

  
Neville nodded at Ron. “Ron on your bed? Didn’t know if I had to worry…” he started but Ron interrupted.

  
Ron jumped off the bed nearly 5 feet in the air. “Eww Neville, really?” he asked.

  
Neville laughed as well as Harry.

  
Neville held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry I couldn’t resist” he said as the dinner bell started to ring.

  
**********************************************************

Hermione sat on her bed brushing out her mess of hair. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Lavender and Parvati come in.

  
Lavender and Parvati come over to her.

  
“Please Hermione, let us straighten your hair” Lavender pleaded.

  
Parvati nodded enthusiastically.

  
Hermione smiled, she really needed a distraction.

  
“Be my guest,” she said handing over her brush.

  
Parvati took the hairbrush as Lavender pulled out her wand.

  
As they both worked, Hermione had to ask the burning question.

  
“When are you two going to get the nerve up and ask Dean and Seamus out?” she asked.

  
Parvati and Lavender both giggled.

  
“What ever do you mean darling?” Parvati asked innocently.

  
Hermione scoffed.

  
“Your plan the past few weeks has been working. They can’t keep their eyes off of you” Hermione said.

  
Lavender acted surprised “What plan? Who says Parvati and I don’t like each other?” she asked.

  
This time Hermione giggled.

  
“Well I know you two like each other; you’re best friends! But to think you two actually like one another as a couple, then I’m an idiot” she scoffed.

  
Parvati and Lavender froze all movement.

  
Hermione waited a few more seconds. When neither of them moved or said anything she turned around to look at their shocked faces.

  
Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth.

  
“Oh my gods! I’m so sorry! The way you two always talked about boys, I thought this was a scheme to get the boys to notice you! Oh! I am a fucking idiot, aren’t I?” she cried out.

  
Lavender and Parvati both hugged Hermione, they didn’t mean to upset her. They were surprised someone knew what they were up to.

  
“Hermione! Don’t cry. You’re right, it was all a plan we worked up” Parvati said as she tried to soothe her friend.

  
Lavender gave a nervous laugh. “But really? You said it worked?” she asked Hermione.

  
Hermione sat up and wiped the few tears that had escaped.

  
“Yes, they can’t keep their eyes off of you two,” she said as she laughed.

  
The girls went back to straightening Hermione’s hair.

  
“Well, we will just have to see about that,” Parvati said with a smirk.

  
They had managed to straighten the last bit of her hair just as the dinner bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Thanks so much to debjunk! Please bear with me, I know it’s kind of a slow start. I know where I want the story to go but trying to get it there. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

  
Severus looked up as the doors to the Great Hall opened. He had to do a double take as Hermione walked through… with her gang of friends of course.

  
_That was Miss Granger? Wow. She looks so different…almost older._

  
He could care less any other time. Now, all of a sudden, he was drawn to her.

Was it their impending marriage?

  
Or was it because she wasn’t as innocent as he once thought?

  
He put his head back down and concentrated on his dinner.

  
*********************************************************

  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry on one side and Lavender on the other. Once her plate was full, she looked up and noticed a few heads looking her way.

  
“Is there something on my face?” she asked Harry.

  
Harry looked over at her.

  
No, why?” he asked.

  
The boys didn’t even notice her hair when the girls had come down the stairs from their rooms.

  
Hermione shrugged, “There’s a few students staring at me,” she stated.

  
Lavender reached across Hermione’s plate for the salt.

  
“It’s obvious isn’t it? They’ve noticed your hair,” she said with a smile.

  
Ron looked over past Harry. “Why? What’s wrong with her hair?” he asked, looking at Hermione’s hair.

  
Hermione sighed. Lavender rolled her eyes and turned away to talk with Parvati, Seamus and Dean.

  
Hermione shook her head.

  
“As if you two didn’t notice, but Lavender and Parvati straightened it out for me,” she said, and she tossed her hair behind her shoulder with a flick of her hand.

  
Ron looked at it for a few seconds.

  
“Yeah, looks good” he said.

  
Harry took a piece in between two fingers and rubbed it. “Yeah, I see it now,” he stated smugly.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just eat,” she said to them.

  
She mulled over her food slowly. She thought she was hungry, but now her pressing marriage to a certain someone started weighing on her now, and she suddenly lost her appetite.

  
**********************************************************

  
Minerva leaned over to Severus.

  
“Hmm, Miss Granger’s hair looks nice straightened. Yes, Severus?” she asked.

  
Severus glanced over at Minerva “I hadn’t noticed,” he bit out as he picked at his food.

  
Minerva smiled. “It won’t be that bad. Maybe, just maybe, you can find a smidgen of happiness with someone else,” she said with a shrug.

  
Severus whipped his head up sharply at her. “With a child Minerva?! You’re just as insane as Albus!” he snarled at her.

  
If Minerva was taken back by his abruptness, she didn’t show it.

  
“She may be a child in years, Severus. But you know as well as I that her brain is nowhere near her age.” She looked him up and down. “If I’m not mistaken, she is more like you then you think,” she said.

  
Severus sneered but didn’t say anything. As his hair fell to cover his face, he chanced another look at Hermione.

  
_Was it as simple as her straightening out her hair pulling him to her?_

  
It didn’t seem that simple, but he hoped that was it.

  
**********************************************************

  
Albus leaned over to Minerva.

  
“When you are finished, could you please inform Miss Granger I’d like to see her in my office,” he told her.

  
She looked over questioningly at Albus.

  
He saw her look, and before she could ask, he said “I need to know how she wants to get this done.” He saw Severus stiffen and he knew he was listening. “If she would like me to inform her parents or just get married and tell them after,” he said.

  
Severus listened to Albus talking to Minerva about Miss Granger’s…well… _their_ wedding. He’d rather avoid the whole thing entirely. Obviously that wasn’t an option.

  
Minerva nodded.

  
“of course,” she said.

  
She wiped her face and put the napkin on the table. She rose and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

  
Ron looked up and saw Minerva coming their way. “Oh no, more trouble,” he said as he nudged Harry.

  
Harry and Hermione both looked up as she got to them.

  
“Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to see you when you are finished,” she said with a grim look.

  
Hermione nodded. “I am quite finished now,” she said, looking down at her half full plate.

  
Minerva nodded. “I’ll escort you to his office” she said.

  
They both headed out of the Great Hall.

  
As they made their way up the stair case towards the third floor, Minerva struck up conversation.

  
“I understand you not having much of an appetite right now, so if you do get hungry later, please come see me. I’ll take you to the kitchens,” she said glancing over to Hermione.

  
Hermione looked over and smiled. “Thank you Professor,” she said.

  
They made it to the griffin. It was already standing aside to show the staircase.

  
Minerva looked at Hermione. “Go on up dear; I’ll give you and Professor Dumbledore some privacy,” she said with a smile, and headed towards her office.

  
Hermione smiled. “Thank you,” she said, and she headed up the stairs.

  
Hermione knocked on the door.

  
“Come in,” called Albus.

  
Hermione walked in and saw Albus at his desk and Snape in a chair in front of the desk.

  
She took the empty chair next to Snape.

  
Albus put his elbows on his desk and rested is chin on his hands.

  
“Miss Granger, I needed to ask you, how did you want to go about your marriage? Did you want to do it now, or do you wish to have your parents informed and present at the time?” he asked her.

  
Hermione gasped. She hadn’t even thought about her parents. _They won’t understand. They’ll most likely tell me no and to forget about the wizarding world_ , she thought.

  
Hermione bit her lip, her mind whirling. _What do I want to do?_

  
She looked up at the headmaster. “I don’t think they would forgive me if I got married without telling them at least,” she said, nodding her head as she thought.

  
She glanced over at Snape. “Even if it isn’t a practical marriage,” she said with a shrug.

  
Severus stared straight ahead at the wall. He just wanted this all to be over with. The marriage law, the Dark Lord, even his life. He couldn’t bear it anymore.

  
Albus nodded his head. “Ah, yes, I understand. Parent’s can be fickle at times.” He chuckled more to himself then his guest.

  
Severus rolled his eyes. There was no way you can make this situation any lighter than what it is.

  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore. “You will be the one to marry us, right headmaster?” she asked.

  
Albus nodded. “Yes, I was hoping to spare you any embarrassment this year but as of next, I cannot guarantee it” he said with a sad shrug.

  
Hermione shook her head quickly. “I’m not embarrassed!” she said, a little too high that made Snape look over at her.

  
She looked at Severus. “Mind you, I am not thrilled at one… getting married so young and two… getting married to a teacher, but I assure you both,” she said looking over at Dumbledore, “I can handle any ridicule or anything else that comes at me, but I am not embarrassed,” she said in a huff.

  
Albus’s eyes twinkled with surprise. “Excellent! Well. You leave day after tomorrow for home. This marriage law is taking place…” He looked through papers on his desk “July first to be exact,” he said and leaned back in his chair.

  
Hermione nodded. “So, how would June 22nd be? It will give me some time to explain before…” She wasn’t sure what would happen after she got married.

  
_Surely, they wouldn’t stay at her parents’ house. Would she move in with Snape?_

  
Albus looked over at Severus who seemed to be thinking.

  
Severus slowly nodded his head. “I think that would be appropriate,” he said simply.

  
Hermione smiled. Good they were getting somewhere.

  
“Excellent! I guess we will be there around eleven? That will give me time to set up and have you two married by 12, in time for lunch” he said excitedly.

  
Severus and Hermione both looked at the headmaster as if he had lost it.

  
Albus clapped his hands together. “Well, jolly good! That is all I needed. I thank you both for your time,” he said and he stood up.

  
Hermione stood up, but Severus held up his hand. “Actually, Albus, I needed to talk to you,” he said.  
Hermione nodded at Albus and Snape. “Thank you, Headmaster, and thank you, Professor.” She made her way over to the door. “Good night” she said, and shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to my beta, debjkunk and thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

  
Hermione walked through the portrait hole and saw Harry and Ron playing Wizards Chess. She made her way over to them and flopped into a cushy armchair by them.

  
“So, I set my wedding date,” she said quietly, making sure no one was listening.

  
Harry and Ron both froze and looked at her.

  
“So, you’re really going to go through with it?” Harry asked regretfully.

  
Hermione slowly nodded.

  
Ron scoffed. “Honestly Harry, what else can she do? Nothing while that idiot Fudge is in office. Why is he even pushing this law anyways?” Ron asked.

  
Harry shrugged.

  
Hermione laughed. “It makes sense, Fudge knows You-Know-Who back is back,” she advised.

  
Harry laughed nervously.

  
Ron simply gaped at her.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. “I could be wrong, but here’s what I think is going through Fudge’s head. Since he saw You-Know-Who when we were at the ministry,” She looked sadly over at Harry.

  
Harry gave her a forced smile, telling her to continue.

  
Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand. It was torture bringing up Sirius.

  
She continued. “He knows he’s back. So, I’m thinking he’s getting ready for a war. A big one. Which means mass killings. So, the one’s married will have to re-populate the wizarding world. I’m not saying that the law will say I need to get pregnant so soon, but I’m sure it’s along the lines in there somewhere,” she said.

  
Ron’s face really was green this time. “Snape babies, yuck!”

  
Harry shook his head. “Ahhh!!! Mental images, Ron!” He shuddered.

  
Hermione actually smiled, and she soon dissolved into laughter.

  
The boys looked at her and finally joined in laughing.

  
They all needed it.

  
**********************************************************

  
Albus sat back down and looked at Severus. “I don’t know how I can make this any easier for you, my boy” he said.

  
Severus shook his head. “It’s not that…well it kind of is,” he said as he leaned back in his chair.

  
Albus leaned his head to the side and stared intently at Severus.

  
Severus took a deep breath.

  
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Do I take her somewhere after we marry? Or do I just let her spend the summer with her parents? I really don’t want her coming to Spinner’s end” he said.

“Ah. Actually, I was thinking you could spend your honeymoon at my cottage in Hogsmeade,” he said simply.

  
Severus looked shocked. “I didn’t even know you had a cottage in Hogsmeade,” he said shortly.

  
Albus smiled. “No one really knows. I rarely use it, but it’s clean. It’s down behind The Hogs Head. Aberforth knows about it, of course but other then that, you’d be safe from…prying eyes” he said waggling his eyebrows up and down at that.

  
Severus rolled his eyes.

  
“I’m not even entertaining _that_ , Albus” he said shortly.

  
“I take it she and I would be sharing rooms once the school year begins?” he questioned.

  
Albus nodded his head. “I will have the House elves work on it after everyone leaves,” he said simply.

  
Severus nodded. “All right. She will have a separate bedroom and bathroom within my rooms,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

  
Albus smiled. “Of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said as he clasped his hands together.

  
Severus stood up. “I may not like it, but I can live with it I guess…for now,” he said as he made his way to the door. “Good night, Headmaster,” he said as he opened the door.

  
Good night, my boy.” Albus said as he yawned

  
**********************************************************

  
Hermione finally wiped her tears of laughter away. She smiled at Harry and Ron.

  
“Thank you two so much; I really needed that,” she said.

  
Ron and Harry wiped their eyes as well.

  
“So, Harry and I are probably spending all day at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow. You coming?” Ron asked Hermione.

  
Hermione thought about it. “I suppose so; what else do I have to do besides pack?” she said with a shrug.

  
Loud laughter came from someone entering through the portrait hole.

  
All three heads looked over to see Lavender, Dean, Parvati, and Seamus coming through.

  
As they all came through, Hermione saw Lavender take Dean’s hand and Parvati take Seamus’s hand. She smiled, glad that their plan to snag their men had finally worked. She was getting tired of seeing the two girls lip locked all throughout the common room.

  
“It’s about time,” Ron said.

  
Hermione and Harry started laughing again.

  
All three yawned at the same time.

  
“Alright, bed time,” Harry said as he stood up.

  
Ron nodded groggily and stretched. “Yeah, I guess. A good night’s sleep, so I can cream you in Quidditch,” he said laughing as he thumped Harry on the back.

  
Harry laughed. “Yeah, like that’ll help,” he whispered to Hermione. “Good night Hermione,” he said as both boys made their way to their appropriate staircase.

  
“Good night, boys” she said.

  
Hermione made her way over to the girls’ staircase., She overheard Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus telling each other good night.

  
Dean kissed Lavender, and Seamus kissed Parvati. Just a simple peck on the lips, but they all seemed to be happy.

  
Hermione smiled warmly. It felt nice that some people got what they wanted.

  
She grabbed her nightie off her bed and went into the bathroom. Quickly changing she threw her clothes to the floor, brushed her teeth and made her way to bed. Quickly crawling under her thin blanket. It was way too warm for a thick comforter this time of year.

  
She must have been tired, because as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. She didn’t even hear Lavender and Parvati come in.

  
**********************************************************

  
Severus walked into his rooms; he looked over at the table. The two glasses were gone. He mentally thanked the house elves for cleaning them up. He didn’t need another reminder.

  
He made his way to his bathroom; a nice long hot shower would clear his mind, he hoped. He turned on the shower, and tested the temperature, he wandlessly ridded himself of his clothes. He stepped into the shower and let the steamy water fall over his head.

  
He closed his eyes as he let the water relax him. Suddenly, Hermione’s face popped into his mind. His eyes snapped open as if expecting her to be standing in front of him. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He closed his eyes again as he washed his hair. There she was again, licking her lips as she did earlier.

  
He growled as his body started to respond.

  
“This is bloody ridiculous! I am not attracted to her,” he said aloud to himself.

  
He rinsed the shampoo out. He reached for his rag and poured a generous amount of body wash on it. When he reached his semi-ridged cock to wash, he looked down at it.

  
_There’s no sense in you getting excited. You won’t be getting any action._

  
He rinsed, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He towel-dried himself. He picked up his wand and headed to his bedroom. He flicked his wand to the fireplace, lighting a small fire, set his wand on the bedside table, and got into his bed. He pulled the sheet up to his chest and laid there, his mind not stopping with images of Hermione flashing by. Her smile, licking her lips, that wink, just her! He growled in frustration as he tossed and turned. No matter which way he turned, Hermione was there. It was going to be a long night.

  
**********************************************************

  
Hermione woke up late; she must have been tired. There was about 20 minutes left for breakfast. She yawned and quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. She decided not to wear her robes, it was stuffy so early in the morning, which meant it was going to be a hot day.

  
She hurried down to breakfast. She was sure Harry and Ron were already there, knowing Ron.

  
As she entered the Great Hall, more heads turned her way yet again. She ignored them as she squeezed in between Harry and Ron.

  
Ron looked at her and gave out a little whistle. “You look amazing...awake that is,” he said.

  
Harry nodded taking a sip of pumpkin juice. “I take it you slept well?” he asked her.

  
Hermione smiled. “Yes, I did,” she said as she reached for the plate of bacon. “Surprisingly well.”

  
She added 3 pieces of bacon onto her plate.

  
Ron looked up and noticed Snape looking their way.

  
“Oi! What’s he staring at?” he asked the others.

  
Harry looked up and saw Snape. He turned back to them.

  
“His new wife, probably” he mumbled.

  
Hermione didn’t bother looking up as she buttered some toast. “Who cares? I’ll see enough of him after we’re married,” she said and bit into her toast.

  
Ron smiled; he couldn’t resist.

  
“Yeah, maybe a little too much,” he laughed.

  
Harry shuddered. “Why do you insist on giving me these mental images?” he asked.

  
Hermione dropped her fork full of scrambled eggs.

  
Both boys looked at her shocked expression in alarm.

  
“You ok, Hermione?” Harry asked.

  
Hermione shook her head slowly.

  
“I haven’t even thought about that part. Do you think he’ll expect to consummate the marriage? I…I’m not ready for…” she looked around, “sex yet” she whispered.

  
Ron shrugged. “Well, he is a bloke, isn’t he?” he questioned.

  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t he? You are quite the catch, Hermione” Harry said with a wink.

  
Hermione shook her head. “I can’t,” she whispered.

  
“I think you need to talk to him about that. Harry and I will understand if you’re not at the Quidditch pitch,” Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

  
Hermione nodded. “Yes, I will go see him after I’m done here,” she said, slowly sipping her juice.

  
**********************************************************

  
Severus sat at the end of the head table. He sipped his hot coffee slowly. She wasn’t there with her friends eating breakfast.

  
_Where was she? Was she sick?_

  
He questioned. _Then…why do you care? Well, she will be my wife soon, I need to know she was safe…right? That is logical_ , he told himself.

  
Damn brain, arguing with him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn’t get much sleep the night before, tossing and turning, thinking about _her_.

  
Speaking of her, the doors opened, and she walked in. He glanced up and nearly spit out his coffee. Who knew she had such womanly legs? He never noticed before. Well, why would he? What gave him the right to look at any of his students _that_ way.

  
He set his coffee down and reached for a blueberry muffin. As he bit into it his eyes drifted over to _her_ …

  
_Why can’t I get her off my mind?_

  
He sighed as he chewed his muffin thoughtfully. He would have to make a trip to Diagon Alley. He would need to get a wedding band of course.

  
He finished his muffin and the last bit of his coffee, rose from the table, and made his way to his office.

  
As soon as he sat down at his desk, there came a soft knock on the door.

  
“Come in,” he snapped, agitated. _Just one more day_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Thank you for reading! Very thankful for my beta debjunk!

Chapter 6

  
Hermione finished her pumpkin juice slowly, taking her time. She couldn’t put this conversation off too long, she wanted to have this talk with Snape BEFORE their wedding night. How horrible would it be, if she waited until that night. He would expect things of her, she clearly knew she wasn’t ready for. She looked up just in time to see Snape getting up. Sighing inwardly, she waited at least five more minutes before getting up and heading towards his office.

  
Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

  
“Come in” she heard, his voice a little too sharp, which started making her think this was a bad idea.

  
She pushed the door open and looked up at him, sitting in his chair. He looked surprised to see her but she wasn’t sure.

  
“Hello, Professor, may we talk?” she asked with one hand still on the door.

  
Any surprise he may have felt before was gone.

  
“If we must.” He said dryly.

  
She turned around and shut the door. Her back to him, she closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths.

  
_You have to do this. Be a Gryffindor. Be brave_. She told herself.

  
She turned around slowly, her head down, she cleared her throat and looked at him.

  
“I think we need to talk about…well…what’s to be expected after our ‘wedding’.” She brought her fingers up and air quoted the word.

  
He watched her carefully, a little concerned, he hated to admit to himself. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

  
“Have a seat Miss Granger,” he said.

  
She quickly sat down on the edge of the chair, her hands starting to ring themselves together.

  
He noticed she bit her lower lip when she was nervous.

  
“What do you want to happen, after our ‘wedding’?” he questioned her.

  
Shrugging her shoulders, “I haven’t really thought much about ‘after,’” she exaggerated the word after. “Only this morning,” she said. Hopefully he would understand her worry.

  
Snape nodded slowly. He assumed she meant if she would be staying with him during the summer.

  
“Well, the Headmaster has offered his cottage to us, for our…honeymoon as he called it. As well as my private rooms, which will be ‘our rooms,’ though I insisted on a separate bedroom and bath for you,” he said watching for her reaction.

  
Her mouth dropped open a little. _If he wanted separate rooms, then that would mean…_

“Oh. So, I’m assuming the that the wedding night we won’t be…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

  
Snape’s eyes widened. “Of course not!” he almost shouted it. “Why in the world would you…?” he started to say then he shouted, “Weasley!” He stood up at this point.

  
Hermione jumped up as well. “No! I just started thinking about traditional wedding nights, and I came to tell you now rather then that night that I’m not ready for sex!” she shouted at him, leaning over his desk.

  
It took him a couple minutes to calm his breathing. He sat back down. “I apologize, Miss Granger. I thought maybe Weasley and Potter had put something in your head,” he said with his head down.

  
Hermione would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so tense. She did smile though. “You do know how to get something out of someone quickly, I’ll give you that,” she remarked.

  
He looked up at her. _What a beautiful smile she has…shut it you!_ He smirked slightly, “That is why I am so good…in more ways then one,” he said silky.

  
_Why the hell would you say that?!_ He shrugged the voice away, mentally.

  
She felt her face grow hot. Why the hell was she blushing? He didn’t say anything sexual or embarrassing.

  
“Well, that was really what I wanted to talk about. I needed to clear that up before it was too late,” she said with a smirk.

  
“Actually, there is something else,” he said before she could head for the door.

  
She sat back down in the chair and nodded at him to continue.

  
He looked over at her, sizing her up, thinking.

  
“I need to get you a wedding band. I do not want to insult you but, shall I purchase my own as well?” he asked her.

  
She gasped. _Yet another thing I need to worry about. Get your head right Hermione! This marriage wont simply go away._

  
He interrupted her thoughts. “It’s not a problem, I just wanted to be prepared. I’m sure I going to look horrible in front of your parent’s regardless,” he said with a shrug.

  
She shook her head. “I think I can at least get you a ring, Professor. You are, after all, helping me out, not the other way around,” she said cheekily.

  
Both of Snape’s eyebrows rose as he regarded her. _Don’t forget it either_ , he thought with disdain. He simply nodded his head.

  
“Okay,” he said simply.

  
She rose from the chair. “Thank you for your time sir; and thank you for everything else,” she said in a small voice.

  
He stood as well and inclined his head to her but didn’t say anything.

  
She walked over to the door and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it when she suddenly remembered his ‘of course not’. _Am I that repulsive he wouldn’t even think about sex with me?_ She thought frantically to herself.

  
********************************************************************************  
On the other side of the door, he sat back down, thinking about their conversation.

  
_Wait…. she’s a virgin?!_

_*********************************************************************************_

Harry and Ron were goofing off on the Quidditch field when they saw trouble down below them. Harry looked at Ron.

  
“Wonder what Malfoy wants now. That’s him for sure, there’s no mistaking his hair,” Harry said as they both flew down.

  
They both landed gracefully in front of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

  
Ron crossed his arms and glared at Malfoy.

  
Harry looked at Malfoy, his hand gripping his wand under his robes.

  
Draco smirked and held both his hands up. “I come at peace, Potter,” he said.

  
Pansy let her eyes roam Ron. He certainly has filled out over the years, and in a good way.

  
Harry lessened his grip on his wand but didn’t let go. “What do you want, then?” he asked him.

  
Draco lowered his head. “Believe it or not, I wanted to offer my condolences. As well as…well, thank you, from my mother and me,” he said, looking Harry in the eyes now.

  
Ron’s head jerked over to Malfoy, as he watched Pansy checking him out.

  
“A thank you?” he asked suspiciously.

  
Draco looked over to Ron. “My mother has been trying to leave my father since…” he thought for a few seconds, “…our second year. She said she couldn’t stand his actions anymore. She’s been teaching me the proper way, making me realize…I was wrong” he said sadly.

  
Harry’s eyes widened, and Ron’s mouth dropped open. Before either could say anything, Draco started talking again.

  
“I know, it sounds too good to be true. But with father in Azkaban, mother’s getting all the assets she can and going to get a place, just me and her. As well as a divorce,” he said. Looking into Harry’s eyes, Draco’s eyes pleaded that they believe him.

  
**************************************************************************************

  
As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was scared. Scared since the end of their fourth year. Lucius had confirmed the Dark Lord was back, and he—Draco--wanted no part of it nor did he want to be on the losing side.

  
“Listen, for some odd reason--a reason, I can’t explain--I have this gut feeling, that you’re going to win; and I’d very much rather be on the winning side, Potter,” he said smartly.

  
Harry looked at Draco a few more seconds before he held out his hand. Draco smiled and shook his hand…a beginning of a truce.

  
Ron, simply nodded his head, a look of skepticism on his face.

  
Pansy looked Ron up and down again, letting him notice her looking at him.

  
Draco started to turn away before he looked back at Harry. “I really am sorry, about your godfather,” he said with a frown.

  
Harry nodded his head. “Thanks Mal…Draco, that means a lot” he said, his chest starting to hurt as Sirius was brought up.

  
Draco simply nodded as Pansy and he turned away and headed back towards the castle.

  
Ron watched Pansy’s arse as she walked away.

  
Harry didn’t pay any attention as his grief started to slowly overwhelm him. He quickly mounted his broom and sped off for some much needed fresh air.

*********************************************************************************************

  
Hermione quickly made her way to Gryffindor tower. As soon as she made it in she dashed for the bedroom she shared with Parvati and Lavender. Thankfully, neither were in there as she went into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. Checking the skin under eyes, her hair, teeth, you name it.

  
She reached for the hair pick and tried to fix her hair. Her hair; looking like a frizzy mess, it was no good in humid air.

  
Lavender walked in and stood there for a good five minutes before she asked, “Are you all right, Hermione?”

  
Hermione threw the pick down on the sink, still looking in the mirror. “Am I ugly?” she asked her quietly. So quietly Lavender didn’t hear her.

  
Lavender stepped forward. “I didn’t catch that.”

  
Hermione turned to look at her. Her eyes started filling with tears. “Am I ugly?” she questioned.

  
Parvati came around the corner just in time to hear this. “Of course not! Why would you even think that?” she exclaimed.

  
Lavender looked at Hermione’s hair. “Your hair could always use some work.” She looked at the glare Parvati gave her and quickly said, “but you’re beautiful Hermione, who in the world said you were ugly?” she said outraged.

  
Hermione sniffed and turned back to the mirror. “He didn’t really say I was ugly, just that he wouldn’t have sex with me,” she said like it was nothing.

  
Lavender and Parvati quickly looked at each other then back at Hermione.

  
“Wow, Hermione. I didn’t even think you were entertaining the idea of sex,” Lavender said, clearly impressed.

  
Hermione shook her head. “I’m not, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to happen.” She looked at their clearly confused faces. “It’s complicated,” she stated.

  
Parvati stepped into the bathroom, grabbed the pick and started on Hermione’s hair. “You’re nowhere near ugly Hermione, you’re just lacking some confidence. Lavender and I…”

  
She nodded at Lavender, who quickly went over to her bed and pulled a pink bag out of her nightstand drawer.

  
Parvati continued, “…can help you there, come on,” she said, grabbing Hermione’s arm and leading her over to Lavender.

  
Parvati had Hermione sit down on Lavender’s bed. She still had the pick in her hand. She handed it to Lavender. “Here, you’re the expert on hair. I’ll take care of her makeup,” she said with a smile.

  
Hermione started to protest. “But I don’t wear makeup.” She started to get up.

  
Lavender, who was already kneeling on the bed behind her, pulled her back down.

  
Parvati smiled and reached for the makeup bag. “I won’t put on much. You won’t even notice it. Trust us, Hermione” she said.

  
Hermione sighed. “Fine.” She closed her eyes and relaxed as Parvati applied concealer on Hermione’s face.

  
Lavender pulled Hermione’s hair up in a pony-tail and let a piece on each side loose on the sides of her face.

  
Parvati applied a clear lip gloss onto Hermione’s lips.

  
Both girls stood in front of Hermione and squealed.

  
Hermione’s eyes opened and looked at both girls “Is it that bad?” she questioned, almost afraid of the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related. A big thank you to my beta, debjunk!  
> This one isn’t as long as I wanted, but don’t worry, I’m working on the next chapter now.

Chapter 7

  
Harry flew up really high. He hovered, took a deep breath, and looked up into the sky.

  
“I’m sorry Sirius, if it hadn’t been for me…I thought I was saving you,” he said grimly.

  
The wind blew hard, so hard that Harry had to tighten his grip on his broomstick. The clouds blew by him until the wind slowed down, and Harry was able to look back up to the sky.

  
That’s when he saw it.

  
A cloud. It resembled the Animagus form of Sirius Black. A dog.

  
Harry smiled slowly. Remembering the time they all thought this was ‘the Grim’; a rare omen of death. Harry snorted. Of course, death was always after him. How he survived this long, he’d never know.

  
He watched the cloud, and swore it looked like it winked at him. That must be a sign.

  
_Sirius is okay._

  
Harry started to feel his grief slowly slip away… still there, but not as strong as before.

  
************************************************************************************

Pansy looked back towards the Quidditch pitch as she and Draco made their way back to the castle.

  
Draco looked over at her and smirked.

  
“Just ask him out already,” he said smartly.

  
Pansy quickly looked back at Draco.

  
“It’s not supposed to work that way,” she huffed.

  
“Do you really think he’ll ask you out? After all the hell you and I have put them all through?” he asked her.

  
Pansy sighed.

  
“Then why would he even accept me asking him out?” she questioned, slightly discouraged.

  
He put his arm around her and slightly squeezed.

  
“Give him time, Pans. Get closer to him next year, be friendly. Maybe, he’ll come around,” he said as they climbed the steps into the castle.

  
*********************************************************************************************

  
Ron was oblivious that Harry had flown off. He watched as Pansy and Draco left the Quidditch pitch. Once they were out of view, Ron kicked off and hovered, watching them the whole time as they made their trek for the castle.

  
He felt giddy as he was sure Pansy turned her head in his general direction. Not sure if she could see him that far away, but he was sure she was looking for him at least.

  
Then heat flared somewhere within his stomach as he saw Draco’s arm around Pansy. He thought they had broken up at the beginning of the year. That was the rumor he had heard, but they were still always together, so he couldn’t be so sure.

*******************************************************************************

  
Hermione stared in the bathroom mirror. She patted at her hair and turned slightly to look at the back of it.

  
Lavender and Parvati stood outside the door, both with smirks of satisfaction.

  
Hermione looked at them.

  
“How did you do that? Both of you” she questioned.

  
Her hair, though it was still curly, it looked…maintained and not so frizzy. And the makeup, you couldn’t even tell it was there.

  
Lavender rolled her eyes and puffed her chest out.

  
“I have a gift for hair.” She bragged.

  
Parvati stepped forward.

  
“If one doesn’t go overboard with makeup, it will look natural…to and unknowing eye of course.” Parvati shrugged, as if everyone knew this.

  
The lunch bell rang.

  
“Come darling, let’s enjoy some girls time.” Parvati said enthusiastically.

  
Lavender’s smile reached her from ear to ear. “Yes, and see if your man can resist you now.” She giggled.

  
Hermione suddenly felt very nervous but didn’t know why. She didn’t want her ‘man’ as Lavender called him, to want her. Why was she feeling so…insecure all of a sudden?

  
As all three of them came out of Gryffindor tower, Lavender turned around and looked at Hermione.

  
“Who is he anyways?” she questioned suspiciously.

  
Hermione stumbled to think of a quick answer.

  
“Um…nobody, really,” she mumbled, praying they would let it go.

  
Parvati looked at Hermione questioningly.

  
“It’s not Seamus is it?” she asked, crossing her arms.

  
“Or Dean?” Lavender demanded.

  
Hermione laughed.

  
“No, I promise. It’s not them,” she assured them.

  
Lavender and Parvati both relaxed.

  
“Good,” Lavender said, relieved.

  
Parvati smiled.

  
“Come along then, we’re wasting time.” Parvati held her arm out, for Hermione to hold on to.

  
Lavender did the same, on the other side of Hermione.

  
Hermione smiled and took hold of both their arms. They made their way arm in arm to the Great Hall for lunch.

  
***********************************************************************************

  
Severus sat in an armchair in his sitting room, with a glass of scotch.

  
_Miss Granger…a virgin…hmm. Why are you being so proper? Tell her you expect to have her on your wedding night…untouched….pure…_

  
His cock twitched, jerking him out of his thoughts.

  
“No,” he said out loud. He took a sip of his scotch.

  
_It’s more of a reason not to. She’s probably saving herself for marriage._

_Oh, but YOU are marrying her_. The Slytherin side in his head argued back.

  
_A REAL marriage_. The logical side argued back.

  
He stood up quickly, trying to get away from these thoughts. He downed the last of his drink just as the lunch bell rang. Good, a distraction…he hoped.

  
*********************************************************************************************

  
Once Draco and Pansy were out of sight, Ron looked around.

  
_Where the hell did Harry go?_

  
Ron looked around. He started flying slowly around the Quidditch pitch.

  
********************************************************************************************

  
Feeling lighter in a way he couldn’t explain, Harry flew lower. He spotted Ron. Ron’s head turning from side to side.

  
Harry quietly came up behind Ron.

  
“BOO!” He shouted, regretting it as Ron nearly fell off his broom.

  
“BLOODY HELL! Harry! Don’t do that!” Ron said, though he was smiling a little bit, so Harry knew he wasn’t angry.

  
Harry laughed.

  
“I’m sorry mate, didn’t think it would be that bad,” he said as they both flew towards the ground.

  
Ron laughed. They landed and Ron slapped Harry on the back.

  
“Nah, it’s all right.” He smiled as he looked over at Harry. “Are you okay?” he asked.

  
Harry nodded. “I think I will be,” he said as he looked up towards the sky again. The clouds were slowly moving away, but the dog-cloud he was sure he saw was nowhere to be seen.

  
Ron looked up as well but shrugged it off as nothing. “Let’s get some lunch, and see how Hermione’s conversation with the greasy git went.”

  
As they opened the doors to the castle, they looked up to see Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati coming down the staircase. Both boy’s eyes widened.

  
*******************************************************************************************

  
As Severus walked out of the dungeons, he noticed Potter and Weasley standing in front of the door leading outside. They looked frozen… _damn, someone must have used a full body curse on them_.

  
He made his way over to them. As he came into view from beside the stair case, he looked up to see the perpetrator.

  
That’s when he skidded to a halt, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open slightly.  
His mouth started salivating.

  
_What the hell was happening to his body lately_.

  
Never…never has a girl…woman…had this effect on him…

  
_Well there was one_. That nagging voice in his head reminded him.

  
Hermione wouldn’t even look at him as the three girls made their way slowly…mind you…down the stairs.

  
He watched as they greeted Potter and Weasley, and they all went into the Great Hall.

  
He stared at her backside as they doors closed behind the group.

  
_A child…she’s a child…._

  
He kept repeating to himself as he walked into the Great Hall, a few minutes after them.

  
*************************************************************************************** 

As Hermione descended the stairs with Parvati and Lavender, she saw the front door opening. Soon Harry and Ron were coming through with their brooms in their hands.

  
They paused, looking in her direction.

  
“Look, you’ve caught Harry and Ron off guard.” Parvati snickered.

  
Half-way down the staircase she sensed someone else was looking. She wanted to look around but then…

  
Lavender said. “Oh my, Snape is astonished. He’s frozen…NO…” she whispered fiercely.

  
Hermione started to turn her head to look but Lavender’s terse admonition made her stop.

  
“…Don’t look at him…I mean, I’m sure Snape isn’t your mystery man…ugh…Anyways, play it cool. You don’t want to give them any attention. Make them work for it.” Lavender smartly stated.

  
Parvati smiled. “Never mind the old bat anyways…Hi guys!” she said enthusiastically, heading towards the boys at the door once they got to the bottom of the stairs.

  
Hermione smiled at them. “Hey, how was the flying?” she asked them.

  
*******************************************************************************************

  
Ron grunted, trying to form words.

  
Harry quickly recovered.

  
“Hey ladies, flying was good. Cleared my head,” he told them.

  
Hermione smiled. “Good, I’m glad” she said.

  
Parvati and Lavender smiled broadly, looking at Ron, knowingly.

  
Ron finally cleared his throat. “Let’s get to lunch, I’m starving,” he said, and right on cue his stomach growled.

  
They all started laughing and headed for the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is not mine. Thank you, debjunk!

Chapter 8

  
As Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall for everyone, Hermione slowed slightly and swallowed.

  
“Confidence, Hermione,” Lavender whispered.

  
“We got you,” Parvati said quietly.

  
They both tightened their grip around Hermione’s arms and led her towards their table.

  
It was deadly quiet in the Great Hall, Hermione smiled sweetly, nowhere near as confident as she let on.

  
*****************************************************************************************

  
Draco nudged Pansy as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

  
“Holy hell…” he managed

  
Pansy turned to look; her mouth dropped.

  
“Granger?” she questioned to no one in particular.

  
Draco tugged at his shirt collar.

  
“Hot damn!” Blaise Zabini nearly drooled all over himself.

  
“Hmm…wonder which way she swings?” Millicent Bulstrode droned, her eyes following Hermione as the group made their way to the Gryffindor table.

  
Draco smirked.

  
“No offense Bulstrode, but I don’t think you’re her type.”

  
He leaned over to Pansy, “Even if she does swing that way,” he murmured in her ear.

  
Pansy snickered and quickly covered her mouth as Millicent turned back to glare at her.

  
Millicent gave Pansy a dirty look but went back to her ham sandwich.

  
Pansy looked back at the Gryffindor table and caught Ron’s eye. She smiled slightly, then lowered her head to her shepherd’s pie.

  
********************************************************************************************

  
“That’s it,” Parvati whispered, “play it.”

  
The Gryffindor’s sat down, Hermione in between the girls, and the boys sat facing them.

  
Harry looked at Hermione. She was glowing, her hair pulled up nicely.

  
He poured Ron and him a glass of water before offering the pitcher to the girls, which Lavender took politely.

  
“You’ll never believe who offered his condolences to me.” He took a sip of his water.

  
Hermione looked up as she made a chicken sandwich.

  
“Who?” she questioned.

  
Ron answered before Harry.

  
“Draco,” he said simply. He looked over to Slytherin table and he looked right into Pansy’s eyes. She smiled at him before looking down at her plate.

  
Ron mentally puffed with pride; _Can I see myself with Pansy Parkinson?_ He watched her another minute or so. _Yes… I can see it._

  
All three girls looked shocked.

  
“Draco?” Lavender asked.

  
“Malfoy?” asked Parvati.

  
“Do you really believe him?” Hermione asked slightly intrigued.

  
Harry chewed thoughtfully on his banger; he slowly swallowed.

  
“I think so. He looked like he was being honest,” he said.

  
Hermione’s neck prickled; she turned, her eyes flew to the head table.

  
There.

  
Her eyes found Snape’s…staring right back at her.

  
She smiled at him for a few seconds before turning back to her friends.

  
****************************************************************************

  
As Severus slowly ate his soup, he watched Hermione. Her head turned, and she looked right at him and smiled. He froze, spoon in midair, mouth open, ready for the next spoonful of soup. He stared back, and his lips turned slightly upward just a fraction into a very small smile. He didn’t look away, even after she turned back to her friends.

  
_Why did his stomach ache every time he looked at her?_

  
He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just coming down with a summer cold and it had nothing to do with her.

  
_Yeah, that’s it, a summer cold._

  
_She’s a child, remember that. Too pure, too innocent…besides, you’ll only hurt her later…don’t get drawn in._

  
He heard soft laughter. He turned to see Albus and Minerva staring at him, still laughing.

  
“What?” he snapped at them, as his hand finally came down to rest by his bowl.

  
Minerva laughed even more now.

  
Albus chuckled. “What, or who, caught your eye, Severus?” he questioned. Those damn eyes sparkled knowingly.

  
“I was waiting for my soup to cool down. I wasn’t looking at anything or anyone in particular,” he said, clearly agitated.

  
He had gotten caught staring at Hermione and he knew it. He wouldn’t admit to it of course.

  
“Hmm, yes the soup is quite hot. Cracker?” Minerva asked with a smirk.

  
Severus grunted, he grabbed a few, “Thanks” he muttered.

  
Severus shook his head. He went back to his soup. He wouldn’t dare look at her again.

  
***************************************************************************************

  
Seamus leaned forward to the girls.

  
“Parvati, you want to take a walk by the lake after lunch?” he asked her with a bright smile.

  
Parvati smiled. “Sure.

  
Lavender looked at Dean, pointedly.

  
It appeared Dean shrunk in his seat a little bit. “You wanna hang out?” he asked Lavender.

  
Lavender swelled with happiness, “Of course, I’m sure we’ll find something to do,” she said with a wink.

  
Dean felt his face burn. Luckily with his skin color, they couldn’t tell.

  
Parvati turned to Hermione.

  
“We’ll teach you how to keep your look, later tonight,” she said.

  
“Promise. Knowing you, you’ll pick it up in no time,” Lavender said with a smile.

  
Hermione smiled. “Thank you.”

  
Ron looked at Hermione “You want to watch me beat Harry at Wizard’s Chess?” he asked as he ate a forkful of potatoes.

  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was a great Chess player, but Harry still liked to think he could win.

  
Hermione nodded her head. “Sounds great!” she said with a smile as she drank the rest of her water.

  
They all finished their lunch and went their separate ways.

  
“So, how did the talk with the git go?” Ron asked Hermione.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “I really wish you wouldn’t be so disrespectful, Ronald. But it went surprisingly well. He wasn’t expecting to…” she turned to look at them as they made it to the Fat Lady “…well, have sex,” she said, her face turning beet red.

  
Ron’s mouth dropped in shock.

  
Harry was clearly impressed.

  
“Wow, I was not expecting that” Harry said.

  
Ron nodded his head, “Yeah, I was sure he’d take advantage of the situation.”

  
As the boys made their way to the corner where the Chess board was located, Hermione stopped them.

  
“I’ll be right back.” She dashed up the stairs.

  
Both boys shrugged, then made their way over to the corner.

  
“So, do you believe Snape?” Ron asked as he sat down.

  
Harry sat down and grunted. “I don’t know, I’d like to, Dumbledore trusts him; so should we, right?” he asked.

  
Before Ron could answer, Hermione came dashing down the stairs, with parchment, quill, and ink in her hands.

  
She made her way over to them.

  
“Sorry, I wanted to write a quick letter to my cousin before I see her tomorrow. I hope it’ll get there in time,” she muttered.

  
Harry looked up and smiled.

  
“You can use Hedwig. She’ll know to meet me at Ron’s,” he suggested as he looked down at the Chess board.

  
Hermione’s eyes brightened.

  
“Oh, really? Oh, you’re amazing Harry,” she exclaimed.

  
She walked over to the couch and put her supplies on the coffee table.

  
She sat down on the couch and started working on her letter:

_Ashley,_   
_Boy do I have some news for you! I can’t wait to tell you all about it when I see you tomorrow. So much is happening and going to be happening. I feel like I’m going to need your help big time with it. I know, I know. You’re probably asking what can you do for me in this world. The girls here: Lavender and Parvati, have been helping a lot lately. Building up my confidence…I didn’t even know I was lacking!!! Anyways, I’m going to need your help breaking the news I tell you to my parents. They’re not going to take it well…and I’m not quite sure you will either._

_All my love,_   
_Hermione_

Hermione rolled the letter up. Her cousin, being a muggle, was so intrigued with the parchment that wizards used and loved getting it from the owls. She’ll love Hedwig too; Hedwig wouldn’t bite her. Hermione smiled as she leaned back on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. Sorry I’ve been away for a while. Busy with life...doctor’s appointments and blah lol. Thank you debjunk!

Chapter 9

After Hermione had sent her letter with Hedwig, Lavender and Parvati dragged her up the stairs and showed her how to apply her makeup. Lavender even taught her the spell to straighten her hair.

 _Recta Capillum_. A spell Lavender’s great aunt Tessa--who owns her own hair salon--taught her. Hermione, of course, picked it up quickly, just like Lavender knew she would.

Parvati and Lavender got into a little argument with Hermione about what to wear to dinner on their last night before they would leave in the morning. Hermione insisted on staying casual, but the girls thought she should wear something formal, as they would be doing as well.

Begrudgingly, they all agreed on a dark green sundress with straps off the shoulders and a pencil skirt hugging her curves, (which Hermione didn’t even know she had). It stopped just above her knees.

Lavender smiled at Hermione. “You can keep that if you want; it never looked right on me. It compliments you… must be the hair color.” She shrugged, looking Hermione up and down. Parvati nodded her head and dug through her trunk. “Knowing you, you don’t have any shoes so…” She finally found what she was looking for.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “No!” she hissed. “I cannot wear those! I’ll break my neck!” she backed away.

Lavender pushed Hermione on the small of her back towards Parvati’s bed. “Of course you can! You just need a little practice. That’s what we’re here for,” she urged.

Hermione sighed and reluctantly sat on the bed. “You two better be dressing the same way; I refuse to look like…a floozy…”

Both girls gasped.

“…I mean, I don’t want everyone staring at just me, you know?” Hermione eyed them, her lack of confidence showing.

Lavender and Parvati both sat on either side of Hermione and wrapped their arms around her.

“We would never embarrass you Hermione,” Parvati said.

“You just, need some proper guidance from girls. We have to attract this mystery wizard of yours. You’ll thank us later.” Lavender smiled.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that she didn’t want to attract this _mystery wizard_ , as Lavender called him, but she shut her mouth.

_Was she trying to attract Snape? Why all of a sudden, did she care about the way she looked? Maybe…just maybe, she wanted Snape to be proud of who was on his arm when they married. Not so embarrassed to be marrying one of the Golden Trio or not some…some little kid!_

She nodded her head, at her own thoughts then to the girls, who thought she was nodded in agreement to what Lavender had just said.

“Atta girl,”

Lavender popped up off the bed and pulled her wand out. She pointed it to the white heels of Hermione’s shoes and transformed them to black and put a cushioning charm on them.

“They’ll feel like sneakers, I promise,” she said, and she grabbed one and strapped it onto Hermione’s left foot.

Parvati took the other one and put it on Hermione’s right foot. “You can’t keep these though,” she said with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled nervously. “I hope I don’t break the heel then.”

She stood up wearily, walked a little bit, smiled and almost ran around the room as she crossed it easily.

“Oh my gods! I don’t even feel them!” She looked up surprisingly at Lavender. “You’re an artist, Lav!” she said excitedly.

Lavender smiled smugly. “I’ve found my calling”.

Parvati eyed Hermione’s hair. She looked over at Lavender.

“Do you have a headband?” she asked her.

Lavender looked over to Hermione. “Yeah, I think so.”

She walked over to her nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer. She rummaged through it, and she pulled a black headband out. She shut the drawer and walked over to Hermione. She pushed the headband through her hair and smiled, nodding her head.

“Perfect.” She looked up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. “Thank you girls. I’m so glad we’ve put our differences aside and become…” She wasn’t sure what to call them yet.

“Girlfriends.” Parvati and Lavender both finished for her.

They all giggled.

“Just think, you two will have a professional--for free I may add--to fix you up when you get married. I should have my own salon by then.” Lavender laughed as she went to her trunk for her dress.

Parvati laughed but stopped short at the paleness on Hermione’s face.

“Hermione dear, are you ok?” she asked hurrying over to her.

Lavender put her dress back down and went over to Hermione. “Hermione, what is it?” she asked with concern.

Hermione swallowed back her tears, she blinked rapidly.

“I’m getting married,” she whispered, so quietly that girls both thought they heard wrong.

“You’re what?” Parvati asked, sure she heard wrong.

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. “I’m getting married, June twenty-second,” she said a little louder.

Lavender laughed nervously. “Stop joking, Hermione. You’re not even seeing anyone.” She paused and looked at her questioningly. “Are you?” she asked, her eyes widening as well.

Hermione shook her head, a few tears slipped out the corner of her eyes.

Parvati quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione.

“Oh, Hermione. Your parents set up an arranged marriage,” she stated quietly.

Lavender eyed the two girls. She thought arranged marriages were outdated.

Hermione shook her head again.

“It’s not my parents’ idea; it’s Dumbledore’s.” She sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

Parvati pulled back and looked Hermione in the eyes. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Hermione walked over to the nearest bed and flopped down.

“The marriage law coming out next month… Dumbledore wants to ensure I am married before anyone involved with Voldemort…”

Both girls flinched at the name, but Hermione didn’t notice.

“can swoop me up. I’m getting married before the law takes place.” She sighed.

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and then back to Hermione.

“Who are you marrying?” Lavender asked, scared to hear the answer.

Hermione looked up at both of them.

“Professor Snape,” she muttered, watching them both cringe.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were all at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl’s dormitory.

“So, how are you and Lavender getting on?” Ron asked Dean.

Dean smiled. “She’s a demanding witch, isn’t she?” Dean asked back.

Ron smiled but didn’t say anything. Lavender and he had dated for only a month before they both realized they weren’t right for each other.

“What about Parvati?” Harry asked, changing the direction over to Seamus.

Seamus smiled. “She sure isn’t shy,” he mused.

The other three boys laughed, and then the dinner bell rang. They all looked up the staircase. A handful of girls came down passing by.

“Oi! Are you girls coming to dinner? I’m starving!” Ron hollered up the stairs.

Parvati’s head popped around the corner.

“We’re not ready yet; go on without us,” Parvati said quickly before disappearing back behind the corner.

Dean and Seamus smiled. Harry shook his head.

Ron shrugged. “What’s there to get ready for? They gotta look good for the mashed potatoes?” he questioned.

They all laughed and headed out of Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus refused to look up. He would not look like a fool in front of Albus and Minerva like he did at lunch. He would not look at Miss Granger tonight even if he had to keep reminding himself. He kept his head down, giving way too much attention to his pot roast even after he heard Weasley’s laughter.

“Severus…Severus!” Minerva’s voice came floating in finally.

His head jerked sharply, his hair flying in front of his face. “What is it now?” he questioned in annoyance.

“My! I just asked if you could pass the salt. Am I really that bothersome?!” she retorted back.

Severus sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I apologize Minerva. My mind is elsewhere,” he drawled. His hand wrapped around the salt shaker and handed it over to her.

Minerva sniffed. “Worrying where your bride to be is?” she questioned smugly as she took the salt from her.

Severus eyes widened. _She’s not here? Surely, he had heard Weasley laughing as the doors opened a moment ago?_

The Great Hall doors opened once more and Minerva smiled as she stared past Severus, towards the door.

“Oh there she is now” she said as she turned her head back to her plate and added the salt.

 _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…...DON’T LOOK!_ Severus repeated mentally. His head slowly turned towards the door…. Damn it, I said don’t look! His voice argued with him. His eyes finally reached the door where Hermione, Lavender and Parvati stood.

His mouth went dry. HIS bride to be. In Slytherin green. With strappy black six-inch heels and legs to die for. His eyes narrowed. Why was she doing this to him? Did she want to prove she can have anyone she wanted? He could care less if she shagged someone else before they married.

_She’s definitely not getting any shagging from me! I don’t care how hot she’s looking right now._

_Hot? Did I just say hot? No, couldn’t have_ , he insisted to himself.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione mentally shook her nerves loose and headed for the Gryffindor table with Lavender and Parvati at both sides. She looked straight ahead and prayed she didn’t stumble. She eyed the bench as she got to the table.

_How the hell do I swing my leg over without flashing everyone?_

She looked over at Lavender and Parvati as they both sat down. They both held firmly onto the front of their dresses as they swung one leg after the other to sit down. Hermione did the same and was thankful her dress didn’t rise too high.

“Hello boys, sorry were late. We got held up chatting,” Lavender said, starting the conversation.

Hermione noticed a few heads turning towards her direction from time to time.

Ron gulped down his water. “Hermione you look…bloody hell. Are you sure you can’t marry me instead?” his ears went beet red.

Neville dropped his fork “You’re getting married Hermione?”

Hermione glared at Ron; she didn’t want the whole school to know until it was time. She smiled at Neville.

“It seems that way,” she said casually, biting into a carrot.

Dean and Seamus both leaned over. “Why are you getting married?” Seamus said.

“You’re not even dating anyone…that I know of,” Dean offered with a shrug.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the head table. Her eyes darted to Snape, and she caught his eye. She quickly looked away and grabbed for a glass of water, her mouth suddenly dry.

“No one you’re going to like.” She took a few sips of water.

Lavender and Parvati both looked at their respectable boyfriends and shook their heads. The boys shrugged and changed the subject to quidditch.

Hermione looked at the two girls and forced a smile. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Thankfully, Neville enjoyed the change of topic and left Hermione to her own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and reviews! Thank you, debjunk, for your amazing help! Of course, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Chapter 10

Hermione stretched as the alarm went off at 8 o’clock. She sat up and stifled a yawn. She made sure she had everything collected before going to bed last night. Her trunk was packed and her clothes she wanted to wear for the day were set out. She preferred to be comfortable for the long train ride to King’s Cross station. She’d chosen a pair of black jean shorts and a white t-shirt that had a big red heart with a sword through it and said ‘love is a battlefield’.

She smirked to herself as she slipped the shirt on over her head. No one would get it of course but her cousin. Ashley had bought it for her, as well as one for herself, and she should be wearing hers too when Hermione saw her at the station.

Parvati woke up first and threw her pillow over at Lavender.

“Time to get up, slow poke!” She laughed and ducked her head as Lavender threw the pillow back at her.

Lavender hopped out of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Ugh, why do we have to get up so early! Not that I need any more beauty sleep though.” She winked over at Parvati.

Parvati snickered as she threw her blankets off of her and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

Hermione smiled as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Lavender looked over at Hermione.

“It’ll be so weird next year without you in here, Hermione.” She sighed.

Hermione spun around.

“What do you mean?”

Lavender put her hands on her hips. “Well, you don’t expect to be sharing a bed with Professor Snape here, do you?” she questioned.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head. “Oh.”

She laughed. “I’ll be sharing his quarters in the dungeons…I’ll have a separate room though. We’re not sharing a bed,” she assured the girls.

Parvati looked confused.

Lavender looked shocked. “What? Why the hell not? You plan on having sex, don’t you?” she asked.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Of course not! Why would I?” she questioned back at Lavender.

Lavender shrugged and sat back down on the bed. She looked up at the two girls.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” she asked with pleading eyes.

Hermione and Parvati both went over to the bed and sat down with Lavender.

“You know I never laugh at you Lav,” Parvati said soothingly.

Hermione nodded her head “I won’t laugh; I promise,” she said with curiosity in her voice.

Lavender closed her eyes and sighed. She cleared her throat.

“I have a crush on Professor Snape,” she mumbled.

“WHAT?” both Hermione and Parvati shouted.

Lavender buried her face in her hands. “Oh my gods! I can’t believe I finally said that out loud!” she said, horrified.

Parvati started laughing. She laughed so much she fell off the bed.

Lavender looked down at her. “You said you wouldn’t laugh at me!” she said frustrated.

Parvati sat up and wiped the tears off her face.

“I’m not laughing _at_ you. I just can’t believe I’m not the only one now! I’ve been crushing on Snape since the beginning of the year! I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want you guys to think I was crazy.” She stood up off the floor.

Hermione stared at the two girls with a horrified expression.

“Wait. You two have a crush on Snape? Why?” she demanded.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and started giggling.

“Well, have you ever listened to his voice?” Lavender asked dreamily.

“Of course I have, I listen to every word he says, but I still don’t see…” Hermione started.

Parvati interrupted her. “No! It’s not _what_ he’s saying it’s _how_ he says it,” she exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head still not understanding.

Lavender squirmed a little in the bed, thinking about Professor Snape’s voice. “That deep baritone voice, ugh I could cum just thinking about it” she moaned.

Hermione took a step back from the bed. She didn’t want to be anywhere near the bed if Lavender insisted on having an orgasm.

Parvati had a dreamy look on her face as well. “And those hands!” Her head tilted back, eyes closed and she ran her hands to her breasts and squeezed them.

Hermione was lost, she had never thought of Professor Snape; or anybody else for that matter; in such a manner.

Lavender looked over at Hermione. “Honestly Hermione, have you never watched the Professor chopping ingredients for a potion. How his hands are so sure of what they’re doing? Have you ever thought…what those hands could do to a woman in his bed?” Lavender questioned as she advanced towards Hermione, excitement in her eyes.

“Of course, he’s not a big catch on the looks department, but I could look past that for one night in his bed,” Parvati said as she too rounded on Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. “No, I would never look at any of my professors in that way. Not since…Lockhart.” She visibly shuddered.

Parvati and Lavender both shook their heads.

“That was years ago, before we even knew what sex was. He doesn’t count,” Lavender insisted.

The back of Hermione’s legs hit the bed. She sat down and thought. She’d never paid attention to Snape in that way before.

“Honestly, I never noticed.” She looked up at the girls.

Parvati shrugged. Lavender huffed.

“Well if I were you, I’d be all over MY husband before he gets it somewhere else,” Lavender said as she crossed her arms.

Parvati nodded her head. “I agree. I’m pretty sure he’s way experienced in that department. But it’s up to you. What kind of marriage you want for yourself?” She turned away, going to her bed.

Hermione watched as the girls went to their beds to get dressed. No matter what kind of marriage this was, she wanted an honest one. _Should I just say the heck with it and lose my virginity to my husband?_ Yes, she envisioned herself losing her virginity once she got married, but this isn’t exactly the marriage she pictured. She was sure he would divorce her once the law was overturned. Severus Snape would not be her only husband, that she was sure of. She also didn’t want to deprive him from sex either. Should she just lose her virginity to her first husband and get it over with?

She sighed. _Here’s another chat I need to have with my ‘husband’._

The girls got dressed and set their trunks together for the house elves to send them to the train. They made it to the bottom of the stairs just as the boys were making their way down.

Ron smiled as the boys made their way over. “Wicked shirt.” He nodded in Hermione’s direction.

Hermione smiled. “Thanks. It’s from a Muggle band.” She shrugged.

Harry smirked. “Well, are we ready to say goodbye to ‘home’?” he questioned, looking over at Hermione.

She was the only one who understood that Hogwarts was his home no matter what.

Ron looked over at Harry suddenly as they made their way out the common room.

“Why don’t you just go to Grimmauld Place? It’s yours now, innit?”.

Harry shrugged as they walked down the stairs. “Yeah. I think that’s where I’m going eventually. Dumbledore wants me to go to Privet Drive first. He wants me to accompany him somewhere sometime during the summer. He didn’t say why, but you’d think it’ll be easier for him if I was at Grimmauld Place.” He sniffed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go there himself. Even though Sirius hated the place, it was still his home.

They got to the entrance doors. Mostly everyone was walking to Hogsmeade instead of riding the carriages. Hermione spotted Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hooch get into a carriage.

They walked down to Hogsmeade, each lost in their own thoughts. As they made it to the platform, they saw that the professors were already waiting for the students. Some students waved goodbye, some stopping and chattered with Hagrid, or Flitwick. Hermione spotted Neville chatting amiably with Professor Sprout.

Lavender grabbed Hermione’s arm and turned to the guys. “Why don’t you boys go find us a compartment or two? We’ll meet you there,” she said with a mischievous grin.

Hermione looked over at Lavender questioningly.

Parvati also looked confused but hooked her arm around the crook of Hermione’s other arm. “What are you up to Lav?” she asked as she placed a wide smile on her face.

Lavender’s smile broadened. “Oh, just wait and see,” she said with a giggle.

Hermione groaned inwardly. This couldn’t be good. As she looked up and saw who was just ahead of them, she pulled her arms out of the girls grasps. “Lavender, please don’t,” she begged.

Lavender kept on walking, Parvati gripped Hermione’s hand and pulled her along. Hermione reluctantly made her feet move.

As they rounded on the Professors, Lavender giggled even harder.

“Good-bye Professor Snape, I sure hope you have an exciting summer break,” Lavender said loudly.

Professor Snape’s eyebrows rose, and he looked straight to Hermione.

_So the little chatterbox couldn’t wait to inform everyone she was getting married. Ok, I can play along._

“Oh, I plan on having quite an eventful summer break, Miss Brown,” he purred still looking at Hermione.

Hermione’s face grew so hot, she covered it with both her hands.

Parvati pulled her along. “I told you, that voice, oh my gods, I think my knickers are soaked already.”

Severus smirked to himself. _That’ll teach her to keep her mouth shut. Unless she wanted him to stick something in it to keep her quiet. Hmm. Not a bad idea._

*********************************************************************************

Finally the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Hermione yawned as she stepped off the train. She hugged Lavender and Parvati as they headed off arm in arm with Dean and Seamus. Hermione smiled at Harry as Ron and he came around with a trolley with her luggage as well.

“Thank you guys. I could have gotten them myself, though,” she said, thankful nevertheless.

Harry shrugged. “No big deal; we were there,” he simply said.

Hermione smiled and tucked her arm through Ron’s.

“Are you guys ready?” she asked as they stood in line to enter through the barrier to Kings Cross.

The boys both nodded as they slowly moved towards the barrier. It was soon their turn, Harry went first pushing the trolley, then Hermione and Ron together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I couldn’t find any information about if the students eat breakfast before they leave for the summer, so I just left it out. Also, the shirt, I just googled ‘Pat Benatar heartbreaker t-shirt’. Though this t-shirt is for the song ‘love is a battlefield’ if some of you don’t know her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am loving the reviews. Thank you, debjunk, for your hard work. I own nothing Harry Potter related.

Chapter 11

As soon as Hermione came through the barrier, someone launched themselves onto her and squeezed her tightly.

“Oh, cuz, I have missed you so so much!!” Ashley said before she pulled back to look at Hermione. “It’s been dreadfully boring waiting for you to come home.”

Hermione smiled as they walked over to her parents and the Weasleys. Molly had already wrapped her arms around Ron as they neared.

“It couldn’t have been that bad, Ash.”

She welcomed hugs from her parents. Ashley rolled her eyes. She was always the impatient one.

“Hi, Harry, Ron.” Ashley smiled over at the boys who seemed to notice that Ashley and Hermione were wearing the same shirt.

Ron and Harry both nodded at her. They never knew what to say when she was around.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ashley.

“I never introduced you to Ron’s family, have I?” she questioned.

Ashley shook her head. “Never really had the time, I don’t think,” she shrugged.

Hermione smiled and grabbed her by the crook of her arm.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is my cousin Ashley…” she started to say before Molly had grabbed onto Ashley and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Oomph…” was all Ashley managed before the wind got knocked out of her.

Molly pulled back. “Oh, it is so nice to meet Hermione’s family. Knowing she has people around her own age is so nice to hear” Molly gushed.

Ashley stood a few steps back.

“Yes, I’m glad she’s home. I plan on keeping her all to myself for the summer.”

She had a mischievous grin on her face that no one noticed except for Hermione.

Ron and Harry quickly looked over at Hermione. Hermione quickly shook her head before they could badger here with questions.

“Well, I think we better be off,” Jean Granger said. “I want you girls to go straight to bed once we get home…unless you’re hungry dear?” She looked over to Hermione.

“I’m not really hung…” Hermione started before she was elbowed in the side by Ashley.

“…I mean I could eat something.” she glared at Ashley as they headed out of the station.

“Yeah I’m starving,” Ashley said rubbing her stomach.

John Granger chuckled. “You’re always hungry, you truly are your mother’s daughter.”

Ron chipped in as well “I’m hungry as too.”

Molly Weasley smiled and wrapped her arm around Ron’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“You know I have something waiting for you lot.” She turned to hug Hermione’s family once more before they went their separate ways.

“We’ll see you at the burrow sometime this summer, yes?” she said to Hermione. “And do feel free to bring your cousin along; I’m sure she’d enjoy it.” She smiled as she looked over at Ashley.

Arthur Weasley jumped into the conversation. “Yes, we would love to have her.” His eyes shining with excitement. _He’d drill her with so many questions._

Ashley shrunk back a little but forced a smile. Before she could say anything Hermione answered.

“We thank you for the invite, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to come this summer,” Hermione said apologetically.

Jean Granger looked over at her daughter. “Oh, does that mean I’ll have you all summer?” she pulled Hermione to her and hugged her another time.

“Mum,” she said muffled.

Jean let go. “Sorry dear. It’s been so long since you’ve stayed all summer.” She wiped at a few stray tears.

Arthur cleared his throat. “I best be getting Harry home.”

He kissed Molly on the cheek “I’ll meet you back home, dear,” he said.

Molly looked over at Harry. She hugged him once more.

“Why Dumbledore wont just let you come to our house, I’ll never know.” She shook her head.

Harry smiled. “It’s alright Mrs. Weasley. Just another two years and who knows? Maybe I’ll be on my own,” he said with a shrug.

Molly’s eyes glistened. “Oh, you. Be safe, dear; and we’ll see you real soon, I’m sure,” she said, and she ushered her other children away in the direction of an Apparition point.

“Later mate,” Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back. “Later Mione, Ash.”

Harry nodded his head.

“See ya later,” he said to Ron.

He looked over at Hermione. He reached for her and gave her a brotherly hug.

“Good luck, with everything,” he whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt her eyes water but forced the tears away.

“Thanks Harry. I love you,” she whispered back to him.

Arthur and Harry headed in the same direction as Molly. Hermione supposed they would apparate as well to Privet Drive.

Hermione’s parents headed to the crosswalk to get to the parking garage across the street. Hermione took a hold of her trunk and wheeled it behind herself, following her parents, with her cousin at her side.

*********************************************************************************

John took Hermione’s trunk to her room as they girls filed into the kitchen. Ashley and Hermione sat down on the stools as Jean pulled out leftover pizza from the fridge.

“Cold for you,” Jean said as she placed a piece in front of Hermione.

“Hot for you,” she said to Ashley as she placed a piece in the microwave.

Hermione smirked at her cousin as she bit into her piece.

“Just think, if you ate yours cold, you could have some now.” She chewed enticingly.

Ashley stuck her tongue out at Hermione as Jean set the plate in front of her.

“But look, the cheese is so good when it’s hot,” she said as she pulled a piece off of the pizza.

Jean laughed and shook her head as John came into the kitchen.

“Your trunk is in your room.”

He kissed Hermione on the top of her head. “Your mother and I are heading to bed, so don’t talk too loud,” he said as he kissed Ashley on the top of her head too.

Jean smiled, and gave the girls a look.

“You girls should get to bed too, but I know you wont” she kissed both girls on their cheeks.

Both girls giggled but didn’t say anything.

“Good night you two.”

She followed John out the room towards the stairs.

Ashley watched her cousin as they both chewed their pizza. She waited until they heard the bedroom door shut up stairs.

“So…what’s new?” she questioned, not wanting to drag, whatever this big news was out of Hermione.

Hermione swallowed.

“I don’t know how to tell you.” She turned to look at her. “I know you of all people will try to understand and trust me but…” Hermione faltered.

Ashley took Hermione’s hands into hers. “Hey, cuz. It can’t be that bad, right? I will always be there for you, no matter what. All that we’ve been through…you and your parents letting me in after mum died. It means the world to me.”

Hermione shook her head. “You say that now. It’s complicated, it’s…a wizarding world thing. Their ways of viewing are so much different then here.” Hermine bit her lip.

“Well, hun, you’re going to have to spit it out, because you’re scaring the crap out of me…” she paused. “Do you want some liquid encouragement?” Ashley questioned with a smile.

Hermione smiled and laughed a little. “Maybe after I tell you.”

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“Two weeks from now, I’m getting married,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t know much about King’s Cross station but according to google there is a place for parking across from the station (I’m assuming a street separates them).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own anything Harry Potter. Many thanks to my beta, debjunk, she is amazing!

Chapter 12

Ashley’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. “You’re getting…wait, what?” she asked, confused.

Hermione nodded her head. “I’m getting married, and I need your help to tell my parents.” She looked at her cousin with pleading eyes.

Ashley shook her head roughly. “You’re getting married? Willingly?” she questioned.

“Yes and no,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s complicated,” she attempted.

Ashley stood up, took their plates and threw away the remnants of their pizza. She put the dishes in the sink and took Hermione’s hand.

“Come on, we’ll go to your room and you can explain it to me there.”

They quietly went up the stairs. Ashley darted into the room across from Hermione’s.

“I’ll be right there,” she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione walked into her room. She quickly changed into soft pajama bottoms and a tank top.

Ashley walked in the room with her book bag in tow. She quietly shut the door behind her and sat down on Hermione’s bed. Crookshanks eyed her for disturbing his sleeping but turned his head back to sleep more.

Hermione sat down on the bed. She scooted to the headboard and leaned back. Ashley opened her book bag and pulled out two small blue bottles.

“Do you want your usual whipped cream flavor of vodka? Or I have one I think you might like. Thank god your parents don’t look in the mini fridge in my room.” Ashley scooted back to sit beside her cousin.

“What’s the new one?” Hermione asked.

“Salted caramel.” She smiled as Hermione’s eyes lit up.

Hermione smiled broadly. “You do know my weakness. Let me have the caramel.” She held her hand out.

Ashley handed over the caramel one, and she opened the whipped cream Pinnacle bottle.

Hermione eyed the little two-ounce bottle before she untwisted the bottle cap and took a big gulp of her own. She rasped.

“Wow, I think I found a new favorite.” She laughed as her body started to warm.

Ashley shook her head. She put the cap back on the bottle and turned to her cousin.

“So, explain your marriage to me,” she said curiously.

Hermione sighed.

“So, on July first the wizarding world is making this marriage law. It basically states that one of age must be married.” She said calmly.

Ashley nodded.

“Ok, and the reason is…?” she questioned.

“It’s not stated, but my opinion is there’s going to be some timeline that the ones married have to get pregnant. Hopefully before that happens, Dumbledore--the Headmaster at the school--will find a way to have the law abolished.” Hermione said with a shrug.

Ashley sat shell-shocked.

“My…Oh, Hermione. And you’re ok with this?” she asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

“It’s for my safety. Remember I told you about Voldemort?”

Ashley nodded.

“Well, the person I’m marrying is someone who’s going to protect me from Voldemort or anyone that is on his side.” Hermione said.

She took another swig of her vodka.

“You said people of age have to get married. Hermione, you won’t be of age until September. Why get married in two weeks, before the law is even set?” Ashley asked.

Hermione finished the last bit of her bottle.

“Dumbledore wants me to get married soon before anyone from Voldemort’s side before anyone can lay claim of me or duel over me” she said quickly.

“So, you’re marrying Harry?”

Hermione shook her head, staring at her hands.

“Ron?”

Again, Hermione shook her head no.

“Well, Hermione, I don’t know any of your other friends.” Ashley said giving up.

Hermione looked up into her cousin’s brown eyes.

“I’m marrying…one of my teachers.” She said waiting for her cousin to blow up. Instead all she got was laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Hermione exclaimed.

Ashley wiped the tears of laughter off her face.

“Oh my god! Hermione! How many girls fantasize over their teachers? I know I’ve done it few times. Mind you, I didn’t fantasize about marrying them but…you know.”

She waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione stared at her cousin in shock, then finally she dissolved in laughter.

******************************************************************************************

Severus sat in an armchair by the fire with a glass of fire-whiskey. A knock came at the door. Severus flicked his hand to open it. Dumbledore walked through.

“Ah, Severus, glad to see you’re still awake.”

He walked over to the couch. “May I?” he questioned.

Severus nodded and took another sip of his drink as Albus sat down.

“I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news…” He paused drastically as Severus glared over at him.

“Go on,” Severus spat out.

“We are unable to accommodate your request for another bathroom,” Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

` Albus was stretching the truth. He wanted to tell Severus to forget about the extra bedroom as well but was afraid Severus would see through the lie. Hermione and Severus were just meant to be, and if he had to force them together so they could both see, then oh, well. They’d thank him later…That is if they ever found out. He was just lucky that Fudge had come up with his marriage law, as soon as he saw Voldemort at the Ministry, Fudge could deny it no longer.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And the bedroom?” He was afraid of the answer.

Albus leaned back into the couch and folded his hands.

He nodded. “The house-elves are able to do that.”

Severus sighed. “That’s fine, I guess. I will make due sharing my bathroom.”

He shrugged, then smirked. “Or she could always use the Prefect’s bathroom.” He grinned widely and finished his drink.

Albus shook his head but had a smile on his face.

“Now, Severus, would you really make that poor girl walk five flights of stairs every night for a bath?”

Severus laughed. “It can’t be as bad being on the seventh floor.”

“You’re terrible.”

They both laughed together. Once they had calmed down a bit, Albus looked over at Severus.

“Are you ready for this?” he questioned, talking about the marriage.

“Not really, but I can’t say no, can I?” He eyed the headmaster.

“What about Tom? How will he take it?”

Severus shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s gotten so bad, Albus. It’s like he’s not human anymore.”

Severus shuddered at the thought.

“Ah. Tell me, how does he act around Nagini?” Albus asked.

Severus looked up at him. “He’s very protective of her, why?”

“I have a theory, but tell me first…” He fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small drawstring bag, he opened it and turned it upside down and something metal clanged onto the table.

“…what are your opinions of this?” he asked.

Severus scooted to the edge of his chair. He pulled his wand and levitated the ring up to eye level. It had a dark pull to it, drawing him in, wanting him to touch it.

“Albus, you didn’t touch this did you?” he looked over at him.

“Alas, no, but I had the strong urge to. I nearly did though, until I thought it wise to have someone check it out.”

“And it’s a good thing you did. This ring…” He looked the ring once more. “…there’s a very strong dark magic on it. I can’t tell what kind but it’s even pulling me in. Where did you get it?”

He set the ring back down on the table and put his wand back up his sleeve.

Albus ignored the question, instead he used his wand to put the ring back into the bag and put it back into his robe pocket.

“I need to destroy it, will you help me?” he looked up at Severus.

Severus sighed as he stared crossly at Albus.

“Albus, this needs to end, and end soon. I’m afraid I can’t do this anymore. Physically, mentally, you name it.” He put his head into his hands.

Albus stood up and walked over to Severus, he placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

“Severus, I feel that this will be over, very soon.”

Severus snorted. “Albus the seer. I never knew you had the gift.”

“My dear boy, I don’t. But somehow my body feels it, I can’t explain it.”

“I sure hope you’re right. It’s getting to be too much,” Severus muttered, more to himself then to Albus.

Albus nodded. “I must go, but do find out what you can about destroying whatever dark curse this is. I’m sure it will be significant to the end of the war.”

He turned and headed out the door, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

*******************************************************************************************

Hermione woke up at ten, she rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She groaned and held onto her head. _Yup, I drank a little too much last night_.

“Too bad I don’t have any sober up potion” she mumbled to herself.

“Oh, why do you have to be so loud?” came Ashley’s voice for the side of the bed.

Hermione glared at her cousin. “It’s your own fault. You’re such a bad influence.”

She stood up and walked over to the calendar on her desk. She picked up the black marker, took the lid off and crossed off yesterday’s date: June 20th.

Ashley came up behind her and rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder.

“We’re going to have to tell them Hermione. You’re getting married tomorrow, we’ve put it off too long now.”

Hermione slumped her shoulders. “I know, it’s just…I don’t think they’ll take it as well as you are.”

Ashley nodded her head and stepped back.

“No one takes _it_ as good as me!” She waggled her eyebrows and winked at Hermione.

Hermione laughed and pushed her back into the bed. “You’re such a dork!” She ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ashley ran after her.

“You’re dead!” she hollered from the stairs.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. She poured tea into both, mentally thanking her mum for setting the timer for them.

Ashley came in as Hermione was putting the milk back into the fridge. She picked up a cup and smiled at Hermione.

“Thank you, but you’re still dead.” she said and took a sip.

Hermione shook her head as she picked up her cup. “Let’s go out on the patio.”

She walked to the sliding door, unlocked it and slid it to the side. They both walked over to a chair and sat down.

“I think we should make Auntie and Uncle their favorite dinner tonight. Warm them up before you drop the bomb…BOOM!” she shouted.

Hermione startled and nearly spilled her tea.

“How the hell are you so loud after a night of drinking?” Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

Ashley snorted.

“Used to it.”

She shrugged, then she shot up suddenly.

“Where’s the ring? I want to see it.” She said urgently.

“Oh, damn! I forgot about it! We’re going to have to go shopping. I just hope I have enough money to cover everything.” She sighed.

“Of course, you will. I’ll pay for it. And before you say I can’t, you will accept it. Think of it as my wedding gift to you.” Ashley took a sip of her tea.

“Ash, that is your inheritance money. You’re going to need it,” Hermione protested.

Ashley smiled and shrugged.

“Mum was well off, and her insurance paid a lot too. Plus, I’m making a nice amount performing at the club. Really Hermione…” she looked over at her. “…I’m well off. I mean as long as you’re not buying a million-pound ring.” She gave her cousin a grin.

Hermione shook her head. “Fine, but we’ll have to go to the bank and withdraw some money. Where we’re going, we’re going to have to exchange pounds into Sickles and Galleons.” Hermione said with a smirk, knowing damn well that her cousin had no idea what she was talking about.

“What the hell are Sickles and Galleons?” Ashley demanded.

Hermione giggled. “Wizarding money,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ashley shook her head but didn’t dare question any more. It was too early for learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have not had the chance to try the salted caramel one. It’s been a few years since I had any liquor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I own nothing Harry Potter related! I promise I haven’t forgotten you. My daughter’s birthday was the 15th and it’s been a bit hectic around here. Thanks so much, debjunk!

Chapter 13

Once Hermione and Ashley were dressed--Hermione in blue jeans and a plain white tank top, Ashley in dark green shorts and a black tank top with a white skull on it. Hermione grabbed two cloaks and stuffed them in her bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. She noticed Ashley give her an odd look.

“We’re going to need cloaks when we go into Diagon Alley. It’s safer to blend in,” Hermione explained.

“Oh, you’re taking me to the Wizarding shops?” Ashley asked, excitedly.

Hermione nodded. “It’s best to buy a ring from the jewelers there. They magically resize to fit the person once you put it on their finger.”

“Wow,” was all Ashley could manage.

“Alright, let’s go,” Hermione said as they both slipped into their trainers.

*****************************************************************************************

Albus and Minerva both looked up from the table in the staff room as the door opened and in swooped in Severus.

“Ah, Severus, do join us.” Albus said as him and Minerva sipped on their tea.

Severus walked over and sat down. He nodded when Albus offered him a cup of tea.

Minerva looked way too flushed this early in the morning, and he realized why when she offered him her flask. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Bourbon,” she said simply.

He smiled, took it and added a generous amount to his tea.

“Thank you,” he said roughly.

He hasn’t been sleeping too well lately.

“Are you all prepared for tomorrow?” Minerva asked Severus.

Severus took a generous sip of his tea.

“Pretty much. I need to head into Diagon Alley for the ring,” he said simply.

Albus nodded his head. “Are you giving her an engagement ring as well?” he questioned while bringing his cup to his mouth.

“No, there’s no point in that. We’re getting married, and once this law is abolished, we’ll divorce. No need to purchase more then necessary. You know as well as I do that I never planned to marry.”

Minerva looked sad over to Dumbledore. Neither one of her men wanted to marry. She supposed she had to be happy with the way things were. She was thankful that the law didn’t include women after they went through menopause.

“You will attempt to be somewhat nice, wont you Severus?” she asked him.

He smirked. “Why of course Minerva. When am I not nice?” he asked sarcastically.

Albus simply chuckled.

Minerva smiled and shook her head.

***************************************************************************************

Ashley stood outside of Gringotts bank while Hermione exchanged her muggle money. For some reason, Hermione insisted she wait outside. She swished her black robes slightly as she waited.

_Hmm, I could get used to these._

“What is such a beautiful young lady doing all by herself? You can’t be too careful these days.” a deep voice said.

Ashley lifted her head to see a rather handsome man with platinum blonde hair, smiling at her. She smiled politely.

_Attractive? Yes. Creeping her out? Yes._

An odd shiver ran down her spine, but she didn’t know why.

“Oh, I’m not alone. I’m just waiting for my cousin,” she said politely.

“Ah, of course,” he smiled.

His smile was so bright it nearly blinded her.

The doors to the bank opened, and they both looked up to see Hermione coming out.

Hermione looked up and stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius smiled deviously. “Ah, Miss Granger, a pleasure as always of course.” He bowed slightly to her.

Hermione sniffed and walked over to Ashley.

“Mr. Malfoy, not out torturing people are you?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled.

“Not today, dear. And who is this beautiful lady next to you?” he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but thought it best to be polite.

“This is my cousin, Ashley. Ashley, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father.” She clarified for Ashley.

Ashley nodded and shook Lucius’s hand.

“Nice to meet you sir,” Ashley said, biting her tongue.

“The pleasure is all mine, of course.” He grinned. “However, I must be off. Business as always,” he muttered as he headed into Gringotts.

Hermione looked Ashley up and down.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

“No, but damn, Hermione. I know you said he was pure evil, but I’d be all over that one.”

Ashley chuckled as she looped her arm into Hermione’s offered arm. Hermione smiled and sighed.

“Remember my dear, looks aren’t everything.”

They both laughed as they walked past shops. Hermione knew where she was going, so Ashley just let her lead as she looked around.

They passed Madam Malkin’s and Ashley stopped, pulling Hermione back into her.

“Oof, what did you stop for?” Hermione asked as she pulled back.

“You know Hermione, I love these robes, but don’t they come in different colors? Don’t get me wrong, I love black, but I wouldn’t mind having one of my own in green.” She looked over at Hermione. “Am I even allowed to have one?” she asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t see why not. I mean as long as you don’t wear them just anywhere. Now come on, we still have to go the supermarket to get dinner,” Hermione said as she pulled Ashley away.

Ashley smiled and walked beside Hermione, they passed a book store and headed for the store next to it. Ashley looked up and read:

** CATTERMOLE’S TRINKETS **

****

Hermione pushed the door open and they heard a ding as they entered. From somewhere in the back they heard a woman.

“I’ll be right there!”

Hermione walked up to the counter as Ashley looked around. It was a bit dark in the store but the counters with all the jewelry lit up, displaying each individual piece beautifully.

Ashley walked over to Hermione as a light skinned woman came from behind a curtain. She had blue eyes and short dark brown hair that cupped her face.

“Hi ladies. I’m Mary. What can I do for you?” she asked pleasantly.

Hermione smiled “Hi, Mary. I’m looking for a wedding ring for my betrothed.”

Mary smiled and clapped her hands together. “Oh, how marvelous! The wedding rings are just over here.”

She walked over the counter in the middle. Hermione and Ashley followed her.

“So, when’s the big day?” Mary questioned.

Ashley snorted.

Hermione stepped on Ashley’s toes and gave a warm smile to Mary.

“Tomorrow.”

Mary’s eyes widened. “Oh my, you really put things off till the last moment. But don’t worry. That’s the good thing about Wizard jewelry, it’ll fit to the owner once you slip it on the finger,” Mary explained.

Hermione nodded her head. This she already knew, which is why she wanted to come here.

“Just let me know if anything catches your eye. Just say the word, and I’ll pull it out for you to look at.”

Ashley tried her best to help Hermione, but she knew nothing of the guy she was marrying.

Hermione gasped.

“Oh! Can I look at that one?” She placed her finger on the glass. “The black one, with the green in the band?”

Mary smiled and pulled the ring from its holder. She handed it over to Hermione.

“I take it, your betrothed is a Slytherin,” Mary commented.

Hermione twirled the ring over, Ashley looking over her shoulder.

“I think he’ll love it!” Hermione said excitedly.

This was the first time she felt excited to be getting married. She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to please Severus Snape.

A man came out from the back of the store. He made his way over to Mary.

“Anything I can help with?” he asked Mary.

Ashley looked at the man and whispered to Hermione, “Is he related to the Weasleys?”

Hermione looked up and snickered. This man had green eyes and red hair. “No!” she whispered harshly and looked back at the ring in between her fingers.

Mary whispered something to her husband, who nodded.

“Anything for you dear.” He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Mary smiled at the ladies in front her.

“As a wedding gift, my husband has offered to put your betrothed initials on the band if you’d like,” she said.

Hermione’s head shot up.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. Thank you so much mister…”

“Please call me Reg, everyone else does,” he said with a smile.

He held out his hand for the ring.

“It’ll only take about five minutes to do, if you don’t mind waiting?” he asked.

Hermione smiled and handed over the ring. “Of course not. The initials are two S’s.” She smiled.

Reg smiled and nodded is head. “Two S’s it is,” he said and turned back to head behind the curtain again.

Mary smiled. “I’ll just ring you up while we wait. It’ll be six Galleons,” she said and turned to make her way over to the register.

As Hermione pulled her change purse out to count the coins, the door to the shop opened.

“Oh, hello Professor Snape. I’ll be right with you,” Mary’s voice said.

Hermione’s purse slipped out of her hand and coins clattered all over the store. She looked up to the door, and sure enough, Severus Snape was standing there.

He arched an eyebrow at her, and she was sure she saw one corner of his mouth quirk upward.

Ashley pushed on Hermione’s arm. “Are you going to help me pick these up or stand there like a statue?” she hissed at her cousin.

Hermione’s face burned as she turned away from him and bent down to pick up the coins. Ashley walked over and grabbed a coin that rolled under one of the displays. She made her way back as Hermione stood and counted out the Galleons she needed. She deposited the coin in Hermione’s hand and gave her a questioningly look, to which Hermione just shook her head and walked over to the register where Mary was.

Ashley looked over at the man who still stood by the door, whose eyes were trained on Hermione. She closely looked at him, black dress robes that flowed around him. Black… _greasy? No. Not greasy, silky. Silky hair. But that nose! Well…_ her eyes drifted down to his hands. _Nice, sturdy hands._ She looked farther down to his shoes. _Decent sized feet, which meant…_ She eyed the crotch of his pants.

Someone cleared their throat when she realized he saw where she was looking. Her eyes shot up to his face to find him staring at her. Unlike her cousin, Ashley didn’t embarrass so easily. She stared back at him, daring him to say something.

“Thank you so much Mary,” Hermione said and walked over to Ashley. Hermione blocked her view of the man at the door.

“Professor Snape, we have your order ready for you. I’ll run back and get it,” Mary said as she dashed behind the curtain.

Ashley looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Finally, it dawned her what had just happened with the coins flying everywhere and Hermione’s flustered attitude.

“Is that him?” she asked.

Hermione looked up and slowly nodded her head.

“Oh my god, Hermione! I just fucking molested him with my eyes! You couldn’t have told me before you walked away?” she whispered fierce fully

Hermione’s head shot over to Snape, who thankfully had his back turned to them. “What do you mean, you molested him?!

Ashley grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her to the other side of the store. They both stood against the wall facing each other. 

“Well, I looked him up and down. I was wondering what happened that made you get so flustered, so I looked at him. You know, really, looked at him, and then he caught me staring…at his crotch!” she hissed.

Hermione went from confused to intrigued to hysterical. She dissolved into such laughter that she had doubled over and tears were flowing from her eyes.

Ashley stood there annoyed with her arms crossed.

“Whenever you are done,” Ashley said and tapped her foot.

Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes and put her hand on her cousin’s shoulder. She blew out a breath.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” She laughed a little bit more and looked over to Severus who was eyeing them curiously.

He caught Hermione’s eye and arched his ever so deliciously eyebrow.

_I want to run my tongue over that eyebrow_. She thought to herself.

Hermione started laughing even more again. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at Ashley, who was staring hard at her cousin with her mouth open.

“Did I think that out loud?” she questioned.

Ashley nodded her head slowly.

“Here you go ladies,” Mary said as she came around the counter to them.

Reg was ringing up Severus.

Mary handed Hermione a small bag. “Congratulations, and I hope your marriage is as happy as mine.” She smiled as she looked over at Reg. He looked up as she said this and smiled widely.

Hermione smiled and thanked both Mary and Reg and hurried out of the store with Ashley right behind her.

**************************************************************************************************

Severus opened the box that held the wedding band. It was exactly what he ordered. He nodded his head at Reginald as he closed the box and handed it back. He looked up and saw Reginald had his eyes on his wife with a broad smile on his face. Severus shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I suspect you wife will be pregnant again in the near future?” Severus asked.

Reginald looked at Severus and took the box from him. He chuckled.

“Mary always gets a little too excited with wedding talk,” he said as he started to put the box in a bag.

“A bag won’t be necessary Mr. Cattermole,” said Severus.

“Of course, Professor. That’ll be 10 Galleons,” he said as he looked at the register.

Severus pocketed the box and pulled out his wand. “Just charge the account.” he said.

Reginald nodded his head. “Yes sir.”

He printed out two receipts as Severus tapped his wand onto a scanner. He signed one receipt and took the other.

“A pleasure as always Mr. Cattermole.”

He spun on his heel, robes billowing behind him. “Have a pleasant evening Mrs. Cattermole” he said making his voice drop several octaves as he passed Mary.

******************************************************************************************

Mary’s legs felt like jello as Severus passed her. She looked over at her husband with a bright smile and waggled her eyebrows. Reginald smiled and flicked is wand at the sign on the door, changing it to closed and doused the lights.

Reginald reached for his wife and kissed her roughly, just the way she liked.

“Oh, Reg! I can’t wait till we get home, let’s go to the back” Mary moaned. She didn’t wait for an answer and ran for the back of the store, Reg right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I found Severus’s wedding band at: https://www.bellyssajewelrydesigns.com/listing/263619248/mens-wedding-band-green-tungsten-ring  
> And Hermione’s is here: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32776288971.html


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything related to Harry Potter is owned by the one and only J.K. Rowling. Thank you for the reviews! Thank you, debjunk, for all of your help!  
> Also wanted to clarify: Hermione has been home for two weeks. She left Hogwarts June 7th and it is now Friday June 21st 1996.

Chapter 14

While Hermione prepared the Beef Wellington, Ashley was chopping potatoes to roast.

“So…are you going on a honeymoon or something?” Ashley asked casually.

Hermione stood on one side of the island while Ashley sat at the other side. She shrugged.

“I wouldn’t really call it a honeymoon. I mean, obviously we won’t be staying here,” Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

Ashley laughed.

“Well, of course not. I mean who wants to have sex at their parents’ house?”

She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Hermione’s head snapped up, her mouth open.

“We’re not going to have sex, Ash!”

She turned around and grabbed the roasting pan off the counter. She turned back around and set it on the island, transferring the meat into the pan.

Ashley was exasperated.

“Why ever the hell not?! You’re obviously attracted to him…”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest.

“No! Let me finish. That little comment in the jewelry store was more than enough to convince me. And I think he’s interested as well. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.”

Ashley had hopped off of the stool and was rounding on Hermione. Hermione turned her head to look at her cousin. She shook her head.

“He’s already said we won’t be engaging in sex. Besides I’m not ready,” she said with a shrug.

Ashley snorted.

“You may not be ready mentally, but your body language says otherwise.” She held up both her hands with a shrug.

“But…I’m not going to pressure you into it. Yes, you’re my cousin, but you’re also my best friend. Sure, I give you some alcohol but I’m not that bad…am I?” she questioned.

Hermione sniffed and wiped a few tears that had strayed. She gave a small smile.

“You’re the best Ash, even if you are a bad influence sometimes.” She giggled and pulled Ashley into a crushing hug.

Ashley smiled and pulled back from her. She grabbed a pan for the potatoes on her way back to the other side of the island.

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to get you a different wedding present.” She sighed as she started to add the potatoes to the pan.

Hermione looked over her shoulder as she turned the oven on.

“Why? What did you get me?”

She turned back around and picked up the pan she put it into the oven. She left the door open as Ashley came around with the pan with the potatoes. She slid the pan in and Hermione shut the door.

“Just some lingerie. I assumed he liked green from the ring you got him.” Ashley shrugged.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ashley again.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find some use for it.”

She pulled away and headed for the stairs.

“Let’s go find something for me to wear tomorrow.”

The girls headed up the stairs.

************************************************************************************

Severus stood in front of his open armoire, his black dress robes hanging on the door. Albus thought he should dress in Muggle fashion to appease Miss Granger’s parents.

“I am not changing my personality just so they can feel better about their little girl getting married!” he had argued back to Albus.

It was bad enough he had spent more then he wanted to on the ring. Why he bought it, it wasn’t sure. He could have just bought a plain gold band for two Galleons.

_But no, you had to buy the most expensive one, why?_

_Because…_ a voice argued in his head… _Miss Granger is special, and she deserves the best._

Severus huffed out loud to this brain. He headed towards the bathroom, quickly undressed, and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on. As he let the water run over his head, he thought.

_Yes, she’s beautiful, smart, clever, loyal, …_

He closed his eyes, picturing her today at the store: her laughter, her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him.

Unconsciously his hand gripped his hardening cock. He slowly rubbed himself, all the while picturing her face. In his vision, he slowly looked her up and down, his eyes resting on her breast.

Yes, Miss Granger had matured. When did this happen, he wondered? While his eyes were roaming her body in his mind, his hand sped faster and faster. He thought of her clothes hugging her delicious curves. His eyes snapped back to her lips--those delicious lips that he will be kissing tomorrow afternoon. Plump, juicy…

His ejaculation hit him hard. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down as white cum slowly started swirling down the drain. He let go of his slowly deflating cock.

 _Why the hell did I do that?_ _Why would I be masturbating thinking about Miss Granger?_

He rubbed water over his face and started washing himself. This could not be good.

**********************************************************************************************

It was 5:10 when Hermione’s parents got home. They both walked in to the see the girls in the kitchen.

“Mmm, it’s smells amazing in here,” her dad said.

Her mum nodded her head.

“We should have you home more often Hermione.” She kissed both girls on the forehead.

“What’s happened?” Dad asked suspiciously.

Hermione looked at Ashley worriedly.

Ashley simply shrugged.

“Does something have to happen for us to show our appreciation to you guys?” Ashley retorted.

“Yes!” Mr. and Mrs. Granger both said.

“If this is more about that record deal of yours, I still don’t trust it,” her dad told Ashley.

“What record deal?” Hermione asked, her interest piqued.

Mum’s mouth dropped open, she turned to look at Ashley.

“You haven’t told her?” she asked, surprised.

Ashley shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

“We’ve been busy with other things,” she said.

Hermione’s parents laughed and shook their heads.

“We’ll let you two discuss that while we get a bottle of wine for dinner,” dad said, and pointedly looked at his wife.

Hermione waited until her parents left the kitchen before she turned to look at Ashley.

Ashley was busying herself with collecting dishes to set the table.

“What record deal?” she asked again, and followed Ashley into the dining room.

As Ashley set the table, she gave a slight shrug.

“Republic Records has offered me a record deal.”

She walked past Hermione back into the kitchen collecting knives and forks. Hermione put her hand on Ashley’s arm before she walked back into the dining room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“I’ve been more focused on you, of course, and…” she faltered.

“And?”

“…And I’m a little scared. They want me to go to New York City. I’ve never even been out of England,” she said a little tearfully.

Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Ashley’s shoulders.

“This…is good news. You’ve been singing at the club since you were what?”

“Fifteen,” a muffled voice said.

“Fifteen” echoed Hermione. “It’ll be three years next month on your birthday then. You’ve been waiting for this.” She pulled back and looked into Ashley’s eyes.

Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

“I know, it’s just…new.”

Hermione nodded “But you’re going to get through it, just like I’ll get through this marriage,” she said.

“WHAT?”

Hermione turned to see her parents standing in the door way.

Ashley jumped in the way holding up 2 wine glasses.

“How about we eat first?” she interjected quickly.

Hermione’s parents didn’t move.

“What marriage?” Her dad demanded.

Hermione wrung her hands together and looked at the floor. She didn’t know where to start.

“It’s Ron, isn’t it dear?” her mum asked walking towards her.

“I don’t care who it is, it isn’t happening” her father jumped in.

Hermione’s eyes met her fathers.

“Well, it sort of has to happen, Dad. The ministry is setting a marriage law next month. It states that all of-age witches and wizards have to get married,” she started.

“Well good for them. You’re not of age, and I forbid it, even if you were of age!” her dad huffed.

Her mother sat down, her legs getting shaky.

“But dad, if I want to stay in the wizarding world, I have to do this…” Hermione tried.

Her father threw his hands in the air.

“Then by all means, leave it! We’ll send you to school with Ashley. You don’t need to be a witch!” he snarled.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, her eyes filled with tears.

“You can’t tell me to stop being who I am! I know this is what’s best for me! And bloody hell if you forbid me to get married tomorrow I’ll just wait till September!” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Tomorrow?” her mother quietly asked.

Her father simply glared at her, his face turning beet red with anger.

“No…my answer is no,” he whispered before he stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

SLAM!

When the door to his study slammed shut, Hermione sank to her knees on the floor and began to cry.

Her mother stood up.

“Would you give us a moment?” she whispered to Ashley.

Ashley nodded, put the wine glasses back on the counter, and walked up the stairs.

Her mother knelt down and put her hands on Hermione’s shoulders.

“Hermione, dear. You have to look at this from our point of view. We only want the best for you, and you really sprung this on us.” She rubbed circles on Hermione’s back.

Hermione kept her head down.

“We didn’t plan on telling you that way,” she said, her tone muffled.

Her mother would have chuckled if the situation wasn’t so tense.

“Hence our favorite dinner…” her mother said to herself.

Hermione looked up, her eyes swollen and red.

Her mother gave a small smile and wiped the tears from her daughter’s cheeks.

“You’ve been here for two weeks baby. You should have said something the first day you got back. Maybe…just maybe you could have convinced me by now that this was the right thing to do.” She pulled her daughter into a hug.

Hermione sniffed.

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up mum. It’s rather complicated, given our two different worlds,” Hermione said sadly.

Her mother pulled back and looked into Hermione’s eyes.

“Oh, dearie. It’s really not that complicated.” She stood up and reached her hand down. “Come here. Let me get a few things straight,” she said, leading her daughter outside to the patio.

Hermione begrudgingly let her mother pull her outside. They stood outside side by side watching the sunset.

“This is like an…arranged marriage, yes?” her mother questioned.

Hermione nodded and shrugged.

“Sort of. I mean I kind of do have a choice of who I am marrying, mind you, he’s not exactly my first choice but he’s not the worst choice either.” Hermione started.

“Your grandparents, my parents. That was an arranged marriage…” her mum started.

Hermione’s head snapped up to her mother’s face.

“Wait, Grandpa Bob and Grandma Jane…they didn’t choose to get married? Well, on their own?” Hermione asked.

Her mother shook her head.

“This was back when arranged marriages were common.”

“But they were so happy…weren’t they?” Hermione asked.

“Well as far as I know they were. I don’t remember a day going by with them upset with one another. Sure, they had their arguments like every married couple does…and believe me, EVERY married couples have them. My parents were the happiest when they were together.” She blinked her eyes rapidly at the tears that threatened to spill.

“Didn’t they pass away holding hands?” Hermione asked, she was only five when her grandparents had passed.

Her mother nodded her head, the tears spilled over.

“My dad passed first, and mum followed five minutes after him.”

Hermione nodded her head and looked at the pinks and purples in the sky.

“This will be a good thing, Mum. And you didn’t even hear the best part. The headmaster is working on getting the law abolished. Once that happens, we can divorce easily,” she said with a shrug.

For some reason the word divorce bothered her. She supposed it would feel like she failed in something. She hated to fail at anything, no matter how ‘fake’ this marriage was.

Her mother pulled her close.

“Maybe, just maybe, we can get your father on board. Who is this guy you’re marrying? Do we know of him?” she asked.

Hermione shuffled her feet and bit her lip. Her mother looked down at her, that was not a good sign.

“Come on sweetie, be honest. Honesty is always the best answer for everything,” she reminded her.

Hermione took a few steps forward before she turned to look at her mother.

“Do you remember Professor Snape? My potions teacher I complained to you about?” Hermione asked quietly.

Realization dawned on her mother’s face.

“Oh, Hermione, no…please don’t tell me it’s him?” she asked with pleading eyes.

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

“But I swear, Mum, this is the best…safest option for me,” she said, pleading her mum to understand.

Her mother slumped.

“This all comes down to Voldie…whatever his name is…doesn’t it?” she asked.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Hermione mumbled.

She held her hands up as if throttling an invisible person.

“Come on, let’s go see if we can talk some since into your father.” She held out her hand for her daughter to hold onto.

They both made their way into the house.

**************************************************************************************

John stormed into his study and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed a glass and poured a small amount of scotch into it. He walked over behind his desk and roughly sat down, he put the glass on his desk. He knew he shouldn’t drink it, not only because his stomach was empty but it also messed with his emotions when he was mad…no, not mad…pissed off.

His little girl thinks she can get married.

_Not if I have any say in it._

He placed his head in his hands, his foot tapping away like crazy. This was not good for his anxiety. He just needed some time too cool down. He breathed slowly; in through his nose, out through his mouth.

In…out…in…out…in…out…in…out…in…

TAP TAP TAP

His head jerked up to the door. He looked at his watch. He had been sitting like that for a good twenty minutes.

His wife’s voice floated in from the other side of the door.

“John, can we come in?”

He leaned back in his chair.

“By all means,” he muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

Jean came in first and Hermione creped in behind her. John looked at his wife. Jean gave a small smile.

“I think we should talk about this,” she said softly.

“There’s nothing to talk about. The answer is no,” he said roughly.

Hermione opened her mouth to yell, but thought better of it. To prove she was mature enough to make her own decisions, yelling and arguing wasn’t the answer.

Her father looked over at her in surprise. She cleared her throat and approached the desk.

“I wasn’t sure how to explain this to you, but I’m going to take a page from Mum’s book and start off with Grandma Jane and Grandpa Bob,” she started.

“And what, pray tell, do your grandparents have to do with any of this?” he asked, leaning forward.

Hermione took a deep breath.

“Well, they had an arranged marriage, and this is something along those lines as well” Hermione looked at her father.

“Arranged marriage?” he questioned.

She nodded.

“What is the purpose of this Marriage Law of yours?” he asked quietly.

Hermione wasn’t going to mention her own concerns about the law pertaining to children. Her father wouldn’t hear a word after that.

“Well, it all comes down to Voldemort. The Ministry has finally realized that he’s back, and I think our minister wants to make it look like we’re all a united front. Were all in this together, no matter what” she said confidently.

Her father held his tongue, but he had to ask one of the dying questions he had.

“You have been here for two weeks, why are you now just informing us? And don’t say because you ran out of time. I will not accept that excuse,” he said calmly.

Hermione took another step towards her father.

“Honestly, I was scared. Scared of what exactly just happened in the kitchen half an hour ago,” she said lifting her head up.

Her father sat there and stared at his daughter for a good five minutes before he sighed.

“Who are you getting married to?” he whispered.

She took a deep breath and looked her father straight in the eyes.

“Professor Snape,” she said with as much Gryffindor courage she could muster up inside her.

He blinked several times, clearly her had hear wrong.

“Not that bloody, rude-assed Potions professor of yours? The same one that you complain to your mother and I about every single year? The very same guy that made fun of you about your teeth?” He stood up.

“Not to mention, he’s your teacher, and by far, way too old to be marrying MY underaged daughter!” He rounded the desk to stare his daughter down.

Hermione refused to be intimidated. She knew her father would never hurt her.

“The very same,” she said, holding her head high.

John looked from Hermione to Jean. Jean nodded her head with sad eyes.

“And you’re ok with this?” he asked his wife.

Jean looked over to Hermione and then back to her husband.

“I have every bit of faith in our daughter, John. If she thinks this is what’s best for her and her safety, I trust her,” she said softly.

John let his head fall. He looked back at Hermione.

“This is wrong. So very wrong honey” He pleaded with her to understand.

“Dad, if you’re worried about what I think you are, don’t be. The only consummation of this marriage will be a kiss at the end of our vows, and that’s it. I even have a separate bedroom when I go back to Hogwarts,” she started to explain.

Her dad held his hands up and shook his head.

“I don’t want to know about any of that.” He looked down at Hermione. “Are you absolutely sure, this is what you want?” he asked her.

Hermione nodded her head.

“It’ll be ok, Dad. Once Voldemort is gone, it’ll go back to the way before all this mess. I promise,” she said, taking a small step towards her father.

Her father held his arms out to her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

“I trust you Hermione,” he said into her hair.

“Let’s go eat before it gets cold, shall we?” Her mum said from behind them.

****************************************************************************************

Hermione ran up the stairs two at a time. She opened the door to her bedroom to find Ashley laying on her bed petting Crookshanks.

“Ready to eat?” she asked.

Ashley looked up and smiled.

“I’m starving.” She hopped off the bed. She looked her cousin up and down, noticing her red eyes.

“How bad was it?” she asked as they headed down the stairs.

Hermione shrugged.

“I think I got them to understand. Mum wasn’t too bad to talk to. Dad, was a little harder,” she said.

Ashley nodded her head. “Of course. You’re his little girl and always will be, no mater what.” She smiled and then sighed.

“What?” Hermione asked as they reached the landing.

“Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if my dad stuck around,” she said with a shrug.

Hermione forced a smile.

“Probably not as good as you’d think, given the way he took off after you mum told him she was pregnant.” She placed a hand on Ashley’s shoulder. “Sorry,” she said sympathetically.

Ashley smiled as they made their way into the dining room.

“Don’t be. I love you when you are so brutally honest.” She sat down at the table with Hermione on her right.

“So, what time is this wedding supposed to happen?” Her father asked.

“Twelve. The headmaster said they’ll be here at eleven for any questions” Hermione said around a mouthful of asparagus.

“Good, that’ll give me time to torture…I mean question your groom,” her dad said with a mischievous smile that told Hermione he didn’t slip up on purpose.

After dinner her mum and Ashley cleaned up to let both Hermione and her dad relax.

Hermione stood in the doorway of her father’s study. He sat back in his chair with the glass of scotch still on his desk. He took a sip and looked at his daughter.

“You know I don’t like this, right?” he asked.

She nodded her head and stepped over the threshold.

“I know Dad, but it’s really for my safety. I know it’s hard to understand but…” She tried to continue but her father interrupted her.

“I understand more then you think, Hermione. I may not know anything about magic or the way you live when you’re there, but oddly enough, I understand. Like I said, I trust you and your choices,” he said with a nod.

Hermione smiled and went over to plant a kiss on her father’s cheek.

“Thank you, Dad.”

She walked out of the study and into the kitchen.

“I’m going to have a long soak, you going to be ok without me?” she asked her mother and Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes and her mother simply shooed her away.

“Go and relax, we’ve got everything covered.”

She turned back to washing the dishes as Ashley was drying and putting them away.

Hermione went up the stairs and into her shared bathroom with Ashley. She ran hot water and added a few droplets of lavender oil.

*******************************************************************************************

Once they heard Hermione shut the bathroom door, Jean rounded on Ashley.

“Ok, missy. Tell me all about him”

She put her hands on her hips and her eyes shined looking at Ashley. Ashley turned her back and put the plate she was drying away.

“What ever are you talking about, Auntie?” she said innocently.

Jean grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her outside to the patio. She shut the door behind her and turned to look at Ashley.

“You girls talk about everything…or so I thought,” remembering the record deal incident. “I know what she says about him as a teacher, but what has she said about him as a person?” she asked.

Ashley sighed and uncrossed her arms, she took a few steps into the yard and looked out over the fence.

“Not much at all, really.” She turned back to look at Aunt Jean. “I saw him at the jewelry store,” she said, a slight smile forming on her face.

Jean got excited.

“And? Does he look like a good man for our Hermione? Handsome?”

Ashley opened her mouth but shut it. She thought about it for a second.

“Well he’s not Leonardo DiCaprio…” she thought for a second tapping at her chin. “…maybe a Jared Leto though…clean shaven,” she said nodding her head and looked over to her aunt.

“Is he a good man?” her aunt questioned.

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk, but how good can you get? He’s marrying one of his students, not to protect him, but to protect her.”

She walked up to her aunt and placed her hands on her arms.

“She’ll be ok. You know Hermione, I’m more worried about him then her.” She snickered.

Both ladies laughed as they made their way back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for bearing with me! I’ve been lacking writing lately. Haven’t been taking my b-12 vitamins lately. Not sure if that has anything to do with it, but my brain has been in overdrive, I just haven’t been writing it down. Thanks, debjunk, for all you do! No profit is being made from this, of course.

Chapter 15

Hermione wrapped herself in a warm, fuzzy towel and made her way to her bedroom. Ashley was on her bed, scribbling away in her notebook.

“What are you writing?” Hermione asked as she shut the door behind her.

Ashley closed the book and looked up.

“A song, of course. Not sure if I like it yet,” she said with a shrug.

Hermione nodded her head and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pink cotton underwear and a t-shirt nightgown that had a cat on it.

Ashley rolled over to her stomach and rested her head on her arms.

“You are going to come back for my birthday, right?” she asked.

“Of course, I will.”

She pulled the shirt over her head and flopped down on the bed, making Ashley bounce up a few inches.

“Ugh! I hate it when you do that!” Ashley whined.

Hermione laughed and laid her head down on the pillow.

Ashley turned around and laid down next to Hermione. She pulled the covers up on both of them.

“You made sure to shave…everywhere…didn’t you?” Ashley asked giggling.

Hermione threw the pillow at Ashley.

“Go to sleep. I have an early day tomorrow, and you know my hair.” She yawned and laid back down.

Both girls were out within minutes.

***************************************************************************************************

**June 22, 1996**

Severus woke up at eight. He felt queasy. Surely, he wasn’t nervous. He snorted and rolled his eyes as he got up out of bed.

“Nervous…not in this lifetime,” he muttered to himself as he went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he was dressed, he decided to not wear his dress robes. Plain black slacks and a white button shirt was the best he was going to do. He walked out of his rooms and into the Great Hall. Albus looked up and let out a whistle.

“Looking sharp my boy!” he said, with a wide smile.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Albus. He poured himself a glass of water. His nerves were getting the best of him, and he figured he didn’t need any caffeine.

“Where is Minerva this morning?” he questioned as he took a small sip.

Albus chuckled. “She is having a bit of a lie in. Said something about a bad headache last night.”

Severus smirked. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the get together Pomona, Rubeus, Filius, and she had last night, is it?”

“Well, you know they had to celebrate Rubeus getting married.” Albus laughed.

“At least he wanted to get married. This law just pushed Olympe and him to take the plunge, as they so call it.” Severus snorted.

“I think Miss Granger and you will be just fine. Kingsley and I are already working on getting the law thrown out. From what I hear, though, a lot of people like this idea...mostly women of course.” Albus smiled looking over at Severus.

Severus shook his head. “Of course they would. It gives their significant other a reason to finally pop the question.” He set his half-full glass of water back on the table.

“I forgot to ask you yesterday. Did the jeweler have the ring ready?” Albus asked.

Severus nodded. “Yes, who knew it would have taken so long…” He thought about it. He had ordered it the very day Miss Granger agreed to marry him.

Albus chucked. “Well, of course, when you have it custom made.” Those damn eyes twinkling.

“I had to make some sort of impression with her parents, didn’t I?” he drank from his cup, hiding his face from Albus.

_Old man always has to make nothing into something._

Albus smiled widely. He stood up.

“I’m going to make sure I have all the paperwork we need. Do eat something. We don’t want you passing out from an empty stomach.” He patted Severus on the back and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Severus shook his head, he picked up a piece of dry toast and nibbled on it.

_What is wrong with my stomach?_

************************************************************************************************

**9:00 AM**

A light tapping noise woke Hermione up. She heard her mother’s voice.

“Come now, Hermione. It’s 9 o’clock.” Her mother opened the door. “We better start getting ready.”

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

“Yes, Mum.” She looked over and saw that Ashley wasn’t there. “Where’s Ash?” she asked her mother.

“Oh, that girl has been up since seven this morning. You’d think she was the one getting married.” Her Mum chuckled.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“Alright, I’m getting up.” She yawned as she got out of bed.

Her mother smiled and walked out of the room.

After using the loo and brushing her teeth she headed to the kitchen.

Ashley was finishing frosting what looked like a white cake with purple flowers. She looked up to see Hermione coming in.

“Oh! This was supposed to be a surprise!” directing her hiss in the direction of her Aunt instead of Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shielded her eyes.

“I didn’t see anything. I just came down for some tea,” she said with a shrug, looking innocent.

Ashley shook her head and turned her back to the cake, blocking the view from Hermione.

“Do you need help packing?” Ashley asked.

Jean looked shocked. “Oh, you’re leaving so soon?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione glared at her cousin but quickly softened her gaze at her mother.

“Well, I suppose so. I haven’t really thought much on it to be honest, mum.” She added two sugars in her tea.

Her Mum nodded her head. “Yeah, I guess your groom wouldn’t want to stay with his in-laws.” She snorted. “Whether he was magical or not.”

The ladies laughed.

“What’s so funny?” John came into the kitchen.

They stopped laughing abruptly.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said as he too got a cup of tea.

Jean cleared her throat. “Ashley, why don’t you and Hermione go get ready.” She suggested.

Ashley nodded her head and made her way out of the kitchen. Hermione kissed her father on his cheek before following Ashley.

Hermione walked into her room to find her trunk on the bed and Ashley in the closet going through her clothes.

“You’re rushing things, aren’t you?” Hermione asked as she sat down in her armchair by the window.

“I just want to get this over with so we can worry about your hair. You know how long that takes,” she called out from the closet.

Hermione laughed. “Actually. It’s easily manageable now that I’ve learned a few tricks.” She smiled into her cup.

“Oh…good.” She came over and sat down on the bed facing Hermione. “So, how are you feeling?”

“To be honest…I’m a little nervous.” She giggled as she looked out the window.

Ashley nodded her head and smirked. “Obviously, you don’t have to be nervous about losing your virginity. That aint happening.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out.

“Just because SOME of us would rather wait…” she started to say, but her tea—which luckily was just warm--ended up in her lap, due to a pillow being thrown at her head.

Ashley covered her mouth stifling her laughter.

Hermione looked up at her cousin, in shock for a few seconds, and then she started laughing. She handed Ashley her mug.

“Will you take that downstairs for me please? I’ll clean up in here, and then I’m going to have to take a quick shower, unless I want to smell like tea for my wedding.” She shot Ashley a glare but smiled to show she wasn’t mad.

“Fine” she headed out the door and then popped her head back in. “Don’t forget to shaaaavveee!” she sang out before she darted down the hall and down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled. Her cousin was something else, but she sure kept her entertained.

****************************************************************************************************

John Granger grumbled.

“So what? We get two weeks with our daughter? Her summers with us just keeps getting shorter and shorter.”

Jean nodded her head and rubbed her husband’s shoulders.

“I know, Dear, but as fake as this wedding is, I think it’ll be good for her to be with her husband,” she started.

Her husband gave her a funny look.

“Don’t look at me like that. That’s not what I meant. Think about it. She’s only known him as a student, and she’s never alone with him, thank goodness for that. But now she’s not going to be just his student, she’s going to be his wife. For all we know, he’s a different man behind closed doors.” She said encouragingly.

John thought for a second and then started laughing. Jean stopped rubbing his shoulders and stepped around him to see what was so funny.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked suspiciously.

John shook his head and rubbed at his eyes.

“Do you remember when your sister dropped Ashley off that one summer?”

Jean nodded her head.

“Yeah, Amelia had to teach summer school. But I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“That first week of summer school. Amelia was such a mean person. She complained about idiot kids and didn’t know if she was going to continue teaching the following year.” John said still chuckling.

Jean laughed.

“Yes. Amelia was the nicest person around…”

“…Until you get her around kids who refuse to do their work,” John continued.

“But our Hermione is nothing like those rowdy kids,” jean attempted.

“No, but I’m sure there’s only a handful of kids like her. And he teaches from age 11 and up.” He said thoughtfully.

Jean nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her husband.

“Thank you for understanding,” she said muffled into his chest.

John smiled and rubbed her back.

“I love you,” he said and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, too.” She looked up at him and they shared a kiss.

Ashley walked in a little too quickly and slid into the island as she tried to stop.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at her, their faces a little red at getting caught snogging.

“Oops, sorry,” Ashley said apologetically.

Mrs. Granger let go of her husband and turned around. “It’s all right. Did Hermione want more tea? I’ll have to make more,” she said and headed for the sink.

Ashley met her at the sink with the mug in her hand.

“No, I think she’s all right. She kind of spilled this one. She’s in the shower now.” she said as she set the mug in the sink.

Mr. Granger looked up.

“She didn’t burn herself, did she?” he asked.

Ashley shook her head.

“No, we were lucky. It was only warm,” she said.

Mrs. Granger looked at Ashley.

“Is she that nervous?” she asked Ashley.

“Nah, it was just me. Horse playing as always,” Ashley said with a shrug.

Mr. Granger shook his head.

“Just like her mother that one. I’m going to go get dressed. I suppose I have to wear a tux?” he asked.

Jean said, “Yes,” as Ashley said, “Not really”.

They both looked at Ashley.

Ashley shrugged. “I wouldn’t go THAT dressed up, but something formal. I’m sure black slacks and a dress shirt would be fine.”

Jean looked at Ashley to John.

“I’ll help you find something dear.” She followed him out of the kitchen.

************************************************************************************************

**10:30 AM**

Ashley walked into the bathroom where Hermione was just wrapping a robe around herself.

“Thanks for knocking,” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Ashley retorted, just as sarcastically. “Come sit, I’ll do your makeup for you,” she said placing a bag on the counter.

“At least I’ll be getting my own bathroom after I’m married. No waiting…it’s going to be nice,” Hermione mused.

Ashley sighed. “I really wish I could see this school of yours.”

Hermione nodded as she sat down on the stool in front of the mirror.

“Me too. It’s so beautiful.”

Ashley began putting foundation on Hermione’s face.

A knock on the door came.

“Are you decent?” Her mother’s voice said.

“Yes, Mum,” Hermione said with her eyes closed as the makeup brush ran over her eyes.

Her mother came in and smiled. “I’m glad you’re getting ready. You know it takes a while to get your hair to manage, especially after it’s gotten wet.”

Ashley jumped in.

“According to Hermione, she has learned a trick or two to manage her hair better, Auntie,” Ashley said casually as she set the makeup brush on the counter.

“Oh! I can’t wait to see,” her Mum said clasping her hands together.

Hermione smiled. Her Mum always got excited at the talk of magic. Sometimes, Hermione wondered if her Mum wished she was a witch as well.

**10:50 AM**

Hermione’s makeup was done as well as her hair. Her Mum and Ashley both got excited when she showed them she could straighten her hair with a simple spell.

She left her hair down, pinned out of her face, and she left some curls so it flowed beautifully down her back.

“I brought your “something old, and something blue,” her Mum said as she pulled out a small box.

Hermione took it from her and opened it slowly.

“Oh Mum…” She felt tears prickle her eyes.

“No crying!” Ashley hissed from behind her as she peered into the box.

“These are Grandma’s,” Hermione managed as she pulled one earring out.

“Yes, and she wanted you to have them on your wedding day,” she forced casually, as if this was just any other wedding.

Ashley took the other earring and started to put it in Hermione’s ear.

Hermione eyed the earring in her hand. A blue sapphire double pear drop earring. It was beautiful.

Ashley took the other earring from her and put it on. Hermione stood up and looked in the mirror. She turned her head from side to side, watching the earrings swish with her.

Her Mum looked over to Ashley. “You’ve got, something borrowed and something new right?” she asked as the doorbell rang.

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Jean! They’re here!” came her Dad’s voice.

“Yes, I got it covered. Go!” Ashley said quickly.

Her Mum rushed out of the bathroom.

_Presumably to make it to the door before her Dad did_ , Hermione thought.

“Shouldn’t I go handle that?” Hermione asked.

Ashley shook her head fiercely. “Of course not! I don’t know the traditions in Wizarding World, but I was taught it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride.”

Hermione sighed. “Well, we better hurry before Dad murders my groom before I can even get married,” she muttered.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.” Ashley said and headed for Hermione’s room.

************************************************************************************************

As Albus rang the doorbell, Severus pulled at the neck of his shirt.

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea…_

Albus turned to look at him and chuckled.

“It’s all going to work out my boy,” Albus said.

The door opened before Severus could reply.

A woman he assumed could only be Mrs. Granger opened the door with a very intimidating man behind her.

“Oh, Headmaster, do come in! It’s lovely to see you again!” Mrs. Granger said as she stood aside to let them both in.

Albus walked in and smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger.” He nodded towards the man in the red button-down shirt and black slacks.

Severus swallowed hard. He hoped no one noticed. Mr. Granger looked like he could eat him alive.

“This is Severus Snape,” Albus said as he motioned to Severus.

Severus held out his hand to shake.

Albus continued. “This is Jean, and this is John,” he said as Severus shook their hands.

“Pleasure to meet you both,” he said as pleasantly as he could muster.

_Where is Hermione?_

As if reading his thoughts John spoke up.

“While our ‘bride…’” he nearly sneered at the word but stopped himself, “is getting ready, why don’t the groom and I go into the study?” he said, pointily looking at Severus. It wasn’t a question.

Severus simply nodded his head; he had been expecting this.

Albus looked a little worried but as Jean offered him a cup of tea while they waited, he nodded.

As Jean led Albus straight into the kitchen, Severus followed John into a room off the left.

John closed the door behind Severus.

“Have a seat, son,” he said, trying to sound sarcastic.

Severus sat down in the arm chair in front of the desk.

“Would you like a glass of scotch?” John asked.

“No, thank you. It’s a bit too early for me,” Severus said, sensing it was some sort of test.

John simply nodded his head and walked over to his desk to sit down.

“Uh-huh,” he simply said and put his hands together, eyeing Severus.

They both sat there staring at one another for a few seconds thought it sure felt like five minutes to him. Severus couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mr. Granger. I can somewhat understand your concerns with me marrying your daughter. However, I will not apologize for it. Yes, we both are being forced to marry one another, but I must say it could be a lot worse, for either of us.” Severus said.

“Have you ever been attracted to my daughter? Any of your students?” John asked quietly.

Severus knew the quiet voice was on to be cautious of.

“Absolutely not!” Severus hissed quickly before it got ugly. “All I am trying to say is one of us could have gotten married to one of the Dark Lord’s followers. Male or female, they are truly the worst kinds of people, Mr. Granger.”

He prayed that Hermione didn’t let slip that he was one of those people.

“The Dark Lord? You mean that Voldemort guy?” John questioned.

Severus nodded his head.

John sat back in his chair.

“What would happen if she just left the Wizarding World?” John asked. He had to admit he’d been thinking about that all night.

Severus leaned forward in his chair. “Most likely the Ministry will attempt to find her. And if the Ministry doesn’t find her first, most likely the Dark Lord would. I’m sure you’re aware, she is Harry Potter’s best friend,” he said.

John nodded his head. “Why is Harry so important?” he asked.

“Between you and I, sir?” Severus looked at the door and then back to John. He scooted closer to the desk, so that he was almost off the chair.

John leaned forward as well.

“Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord,” Severus whispered.

John’s eyes widened. “And, does Hermione know this?”

Severus scooted back into his chair. “I can only think so, but I am not sure.”

“There’s going to be a battle very soon, isn’t there?” John asked.

Severus simply shrugged. “Albus seems to think it’s going to end soon. However long ‘soon’ is, I can’t be sure.”

John sighed and looked at Severus.

“You will protect her, won’t you?” he asked Severus.

Severus nodded his head. “Yes.”

John stood up and walked around the desk to stand directly in front of Severus.

“You would, die for her?” he asked looking down at Severus.

Severus looked up at John before he realized it would be better to this eye to eye. He stood up.

“I would die for Hermione Granger.” He said looking John in the eye.

There was a knock on the door. Jean didn’t wait to be acknowledged before she opened the door.

“Are you two done? I’d like to talk with the groom as well you know.” She said with her hands on her hips.

John shook his head and chuckled. He clapped Severus on the back.

“Lesson number one: Always listen to your wife.” He said as they both made their way out of the study and headed for the living room.

**********************************************************************************************

“Oh, Hermione! I wanted this dress back but it looks better on you then it ever did on me!” Ashley gushed as she looked at her cousin.

Hermione looked at Ashley in disbelief.

“Really now, you’re skinnier than I am,” she said and made her way over to her full-bodied mirror.

She stopped and ran her hands down the sides of her hips.

“Oh, wow.” She turned to her right and looked at the slit on the left side of the dress.

Ashley crossed her arms. “Told you. But damn, now I gotta find another somethinged borrowed.” She cried.

Hermione shook her head. “Is all that really necessary?” she asked.

Ashley’s mouth dropped. “Of course it is! You know me, I’m old fashioned…” Her hands flew to the necklace she was wearing.

“…that’s it! Old fashioned!” she said as she unhooked her necklace.

Hermione turned from admiring her view at the mirror.

“What are you going off about?” Hermione asked.

Ashley held up the necklace in her hands, she walked towards Hermione.

“Something borrowed. Now I really need this back.” She said as she put the necklace on Hermione and hooked it shut.

Hermione picked up the Opal Pendant and held it between her fingers.

“Oh, Ash, I can’t wear this. This was your mum’s,” Hermione protested.

“And your Aunt Amelia would want to be a part of your wedding,” Ashley insisted.

Hermione felt those damn tears prickling at her eyes again.

“I’m not going to make it through this wedding without crying,” Hermione muttered to herself.

“All right! Checklist…something old…the earrings…something new…green lingerie…” She looked over to Hermione.

“…Well the bottoms anyways…something borrowed…Mum’s necklace, and something blue, the earrings. Are you ready, Cuz?” Ashley asked her.

Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

“You have the ring?” she asked Ashely.

“Yes, it’s right…here!” Ashley produced a small bouquet of blue orchids and green hellebores, she handed it to Hermione. “The ring has a spot, right in the middle.” She pointed it out to Hermione.

“Oh, why are you trying to make me cry?” she asked and pulled Ashley into a tight hug.

“Don’t mess up your hair!” Ashley hissed as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

They made their way down the stairs. Ashley held out her arm to stop Hermione.

“Let me go in first, and then I’ll let you know when were all ready,” she said and made her way into the living room.

A couple of minutes later Ashley popped her head out.

“You can come in now,” she said and quickly popped back in the room to get the spot she wanted.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I made a Pinterest board for the fanfic I hope that will make it a bit easier. Hermione’s dress is here: www.pinterest.com/pin/338473728248368646/  
> Her earrings are here: www.pinterest.com/pin/338473728248380015/  
> I don’t know why but as I’m writing Mr. Granger meeting Severus, I’m picturing him as the dad from the tv show ‘the wonder years’.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter world. Also feel free to let me know how you want or think the story should go. Any and all recommendations are welcome! Of course, this chapter is typed now but it started out like this:  
> So, as I sit here bored, all I can think about is my story. Power is out due to hurricane Isaias. So, I’m currently writing this by hand. I hope everyone is safe!  
> Thank you, debjunk, for all you do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter world. Also feel free to let me know how you want or think the story should go. Any and all recommendations are welcome! Of course, this chapter is typed now but it started out like this:  
> So, as I sit here bored, all I can think about is my story. Power is out due to hurricane Isaias. So, I’m currently writing this by hand. I hope everyone is safe!  
> Thank you, debjunk, for all you do!

Chapter 16

Severus stood with his back to the door, his hands clasped in front of him.

They had pushed the couch and coffee table against the wall, so they all stood in the middle of the room.

Hermione’s parents stood on Albus’s right, while Severus stood on the left. Ashley insisted standing behind him.

“You need someone to stand for you too, you know,” she urged.

He simply shrugged and replied, “If you wish.”

Albus smiled and cleared his throat. Everyone turned around to look to the door. Everyone except Severus.

“Oh, my baby,” Mrs. Granger gushed as her hand flew to her mouth and the tears started.

Even Mr. Granger got a little teary eyed.

Finally, Severus slowly turned his head. His mouth went completely dry. He was astonished. Here she was, Miss Granger, _his_ bride.

_When had she become so…dare he say it…drop dead gorgeous?_

He caught her eye and she smiled shyly. He stood there, frozen.

She took her place beside him and smiled at Dumbledore.

Albus inclined his head to her.

Severus shifted his gaze to Albus.

“Hermione and Severus, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the greatest adventure of human interaction. The story of your lives together is still yours to write.”

Albus cleared his throat.

“If anyone objects to this couple joining in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Hermione stiffened. Ashley glanced over to her uncle. Aunt Jean had a death grip on his arm.

John took a deep breath. He shook his head.

Albus nodded and looked down at his book for a few seconds before looking back up to Hermione and Severus.

“Please join hands,” he said to them both.

Hermione handed her bouquet to Ashley, who quickly walked up to take it.

Hermione looked down at Severus’s hands as he held them out. She put her hands in his. Slightly calloused, but nevertheless, they were warm, and strong. Oh, very strong she realized. His thumb started rubbing small circles on the top of her hand. She looked up as she started feeling an unfamiliar heat in her belly.

Severus gave Albus a small nod, telling him to continue.

Albus looked at Hermione.

“Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, choose Severus Tobias Snape to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes as well as his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him and grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?”

“I do,” Hermione said as she looked at Severus.

Albus looked at Severus.

“Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, choose Hermione Jean Granger to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes as well as her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her and grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?”

Severus squeezed Hermione’s hands gently.

“I do.”

Albus closed his book.

“Now, the rings.”

Severus let go of Hermione’s hands. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring. He took her left hand and looked at Albus. Albus nodded his head.

Severus slowly inched the ring onto her finger, but not past her knuckle. He looked her in the eyes.

_Those beautiful, bright brown eyes._

I, Severus Tobias Snape, give you Hermione Jean Granger, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love for and commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed.” He pushed the ring past her knuckle.

She gasped as she brought the ring up for a closer look. Tears formed in her eyes and a few spilled down her cheeks.

“Oh, Professor. I can’t accept this!” She shook her head.

Severus wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“Of course, you can.”

Hermione admired the diamond and sapphire ring.

She reached for the ring from Ashley. She pushed the ring on his finger just as he had.

“I, Hermione Jean Granger, give you Severus Tobias Snape, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love for and commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

She pushed the ring over his knuckle.

He stared down at it for a few seconds.

 _It’s bloody amazing_.

Never had anyone given him anything so beautiful.

Albus held out two papers.

“Now you both must sign these as well as a witness,” he stated.

He already had his signature on there.

Severus stepped forward and signed: Severus Tobias Snape.

He held the pen out for Hermione. She took the pen from him and signed: Hermione Jean Granger.

They both turned and looked at Ashley.

“Would you do the honors and be our witness?” Hermione asked.

Ashley smiled and looked at Severus who simply nodded his head.

She handed the bouquet to Aunt Jean.

“I’d be honored,” she said as she took the pen from Hermione.

She signed: Ashley Nicole Greene.

She handed the pen to Albus and took her spot back behind Severus.

Albus put the papers back into his robe pockets.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,” Albus said, his eyes twinkling as always.

**********************************************************************************************************

Hermione swallowed.

_Kiss, in front of her parents? Well they had to have known it would happen, right?_

Before she knew what was happening, Severus’s lips were on hers. And just when she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. Her lips felt like they were on fire, they tingled and were begging for more contact.

Everyone clapped. Ashley gave out a wolf whistle and waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

“We can leave now, right?” Severus whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled. “I believe my cousin has made us a cake,” she whispered back to him.

She was quite aware of Severus’s eyes on her cleavage, and oddly, she wasn’t offended. It felt…nice.

They all made their way into the dining room where a mountain of sandwiches were on a plate in the middle of the table.

Hermione smiled. “When did you guys do this?” she asked.

Her mum laughed. “I told you that girl was up all morning.” She nodded in Ashley’s direction.

Ashley shrugged and looked over at Severus.

“Didn’t think you’d be taking my best friend so soon, did you?” she smirked.

Severus gave a very small smirk, but didn’t say anything.

Mr. Granger sat at one end of the table, with his wife to his left and Ashley on his right. Severus sat down at the other end of the table, Albus to his right and Hermione on his left.

John took a ham and cheese sandwich and passed the plate to his wife. Once everyone had a sandwich, they quietly started eating.

Ashley was the first to break the silence.

“May I see your ring?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled and held out her hand to Ashley.

Ashley examined the ring and let out a small whistle.

“You must get paid very well, this ring must have cost a fortune.”

Hermione blushed and quickly pulled her hand away and gazed at the ring once more.

_Why would he purchase such a beautiful ring?_

Ashley was one to always speak her mind. She had once told Hermione: “Life is too short to spare people’s feelings.”

Severus looked over to Ashley, noticing everyone one but Hermione was looking at him.

“Anything to keep Miss Granger safe.” He saw Hermione look up at him.

He continued.

“There are many spells on it. If you are ever in mortal danger, I will know. There’s also a tracking spell that will take me directly to you,” he explained to her.

Her mum smiled and her dad nodded his head and had an impressed look on his face.

Hermione smiled.

“Well, now I wish I had done the same for your ring,” she said seriously.

Severus snorted but quickly recovered.

“As thoughtful as that is Miss Granger, I think it unwise.” He said and poured himself a glass of water.

Hermione looked over to Albus who nodded his head slightly. She decided to change the subject.

“My name is no longer Miss Granger, Professor. It’s Madam Snape,” she said boldly.

Her father started coughing. She wasn’t sure if he was laughing or shocked at her cheekiness.

Severus held the glass to his mouth for a few seconds before he nodded his head to her.

“Right you are, Madam Snape,” he said before he took a few sips of water.

After they ate their sandwiches, her mum excused herself. She collected dishes off the table. Hermione started to stand up.

“I’ll help you Mum,” she said as she started to pick up her and Severus’s plate.

Ashley quickly stood up and grabbed the plate out of Hermione’s hand.

“You’ll do no such thing.” She collected the plates and headed into the kitchen.

Severus leaned slightly to Hermione.

“Your cousin, she’s…” he started to say.

“…Something else,” Hermione finished for him.

He smirked and nodded his head.

Albus broke in, “You two really are a married couple. You finish each other’s sentences already.” He hid his smile as he drank from his glass.

Hermione blushed as Severus looked slightly embarrassed.

“We need everyone in the kitchen,” her mother called out.

As they stood up, Severus pulled the chair out for Hermione, she smiled her thanks and they moved into the kitchen together.

Hermione saw the cake on the counter.

_Surely, they weren’t expecting Severus and her to cut it and feed one another?_

Ashley smiled at the look on her cousin’s face.

“I’ll let you two slide on feeding each other, but please, for me, cut it together?” she begged.

Hermione looked up to Severus who seemed reluctant. He opened his mouth to most likely refuse, Hermione was sure. Albus answered for them before Severus could protest.

“What a wonderful idea! They’d love to!”

Severus glared at the headmaster as Hermione sighed and made her way over to the cake.

She picked up the knife that was on the counter. She looked up to see Severus hadn’t moved.

“I’d cut it myself but I think that would defeat the purpose,” she said to him.

*************************************************************************************

Severus sighed and walked around the counter. He smirked inwardly.

_Ok, I can play these games as well._

He stood beside her. He put his right hand around hers, holding the knife. Then he put his left hand on her hip, he smirked at the startled look she gave him.

“Are you ready, dear?” he purred into her ear.

She huffed, but nodded her head.

He guided her hand with his and they cut the first piece of their cake.

“Oh, you guys are sooo cute together!” Ashley said cheerfully.

Hermione glared at her cousin as her face burned a little bit in embarrassment.

Severus gave a small smile, still looking at Hermione.

“I believe she means you,” he whispered into her ear as they both set the knife back down on the counter.

She ignored him as she put cake pieces on the small plates her mother had out.

They all stood in the kitchen eating their cake.

“This is amazing Mrs. Granger,” Albus said between mouthfuls.

Mrs. Granger shook her head.

“Not me,” she pointed her fork to Ashley, “My dear niece made this.”

Mr. Granger shrugged.

“Why she doesn’t just open a bakery, I’ll never understand,” he said with a smile.

Ashley set her plate down on the island and put her hands on her hips.

“Because I want to sing, as you very well know Uncle,” she said in annoyance.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked over to Albus and Severus.

“This is a persistent conversation. I think Ashley is growing tired of hearing it.” Hermione told them.

Jean whispered something to John and Ashley and they looked like they ceased what most likely would have been an argument. They quietly finished eating.

“Why don’t we go out to the patio while I make some tea?” Jean said.

Severus groaned softly. He supposed Hermione had heard him because she spoke up.

“Mum, I think I should finish packing before it gets too late.”

Jean looked saddened. He assumed she was trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right,” she mumbled.

“Don’t worry Auntie, Hermione promised to come back for my birthday, though I don’t suppose you two would want to come,” Ashley said with a shrug.

“I suppose you’re having it at that club of yours?” Mr. Granger said a bit roughly.

“The manager wanted to throw me a party, who was I to refuse?” she said and winked over at Hermione.

Severus watching this interaction. How very different the two were. As he thought about it, he was happy Hermione was the one to go to Hogwarts. He was sure Ashley would be up to no good had she been a student there.

“Come on, lets go get my things,” Hermione said to Ashley.

Hermione and Ashley walked out and headed for the stairs. Severus was sure he heard them giggling as they rounded the corner.

Jean sighed. “Well, I’ll make some tea anyways. Would you gentlemen like some?” she asked Severus and Albus.

“That would be lovely,” Albus said.

Severus nodded his head. “Yes, thank you,” he said trying to be polite.

Albus walked over to the patio door.

“You have a beautiful yard,” he remarked.

“Thank you, would you like a quick tour?” John asked Albus.

“Definitely,” Albus said excitedly.

“We’ll meet you two outside,” Jean said to them.

Once the two men were outside, she stood on the other side of the island looking at Severus. He felt like she was appraising him.

_She probably is. Probably thinks ‘you’re some old pervert,’ just after sex._

Jean smiled and looked away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” She looked back at him.

He nodded his head. “It’s only natural,” he rumbled.

“You seem like you really care for Hermione,” she said with her head down.

“As any teacher would…” he started.

Her head jerked up and looked at him.

“No, I mean, I feel like it’s more than that. You both seem so comfortable with each other,” she stated.

Severus thought for a second. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Jean put her hands up to stop him from saying anything.

“I just need assurance. If you hurt her in any way, you will have me to answer to. It’s not the big loud man you have to worry about, it’s the quiet ones they say to look out for. Do you understand?” she asked him.

He was a bit taken aback by her abruptness, but he took it in and nodded his head.

“As I told your husband earlier, Mrs. Granger, I would die for her,” he said.

“Well, dying is one thing, hurting her in ANY way will not be tolerated. As her teacher, you have already hurt her feelings over the years. I just hope you don’t do it again as her husband,” she said strictly.

Severus inhaled deeply.

_Had he really been that harsh to Miss Granger? Yes, yes, he had._

He nodded his head. “I will do my best to not hurt your daughter ever again Mrs. Granger,” he promised.

The tea kettle went off. Jean turned around and went to prepare the tea mugs.

Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn’t really want to come off so cruel.

_Strict? Yes._

_Cruel? No._

“May I use your restroom?” Severus asked.

Jean was busy with the tea mugs.

“Oh, of course. It’s up the stairs, take a left at the landing, and it’s the first door on the right,” she said happily.

Severus stood up and thanked Jean, he headed up the stairs and he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on his new bride.

*****************************************************************************************************

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I sensed a bit of flirtation between the two of you back there,” Ashley said with a smirk.

Hermione tossed her trainers into her trunk.

“I…I don’t know,” she looked over to Ashley. “It felt like it, but how am I supposed to know? No one’s ever flirted with me before.” She sat down on the bed.

Ashley came around the bed and sat next to Hermione.

“I’ll tell you what I saw. His eyes lit up when he first saw you. He bought you a very, _very_ expensive ring, for what? This marriage isn’t supposed to be forever. There’s something going on there. I’m not sure if it’s just pure attraction. I don’t know.” She shrugged.

“I want to tell you something, and I know you’ll never repeat it,” Hermione said.

There was a slight pause.

“Well, go on then!” Ashley hissed.

Hermione laughed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. But seriously. When we were cutting the cake, he put his hand on my waist and it felt…hmm, how do I explain it…?” She thought.

“Like pure electricity coursing through your body?” Ashley asked.

“Yes! How did you know?”

Ashley gave her a look that said, ‘You’re not that daft’.

“Been there, done that. This isn’t new for me,” she said unabashed.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

“Gods, I’m going to miss you this summer,” Hermione sniffed.

“Oh, we’ll have the rest of our lives to hang out. So, tell me about the kiss,” Ashley urged.

Hermione smiled and her eyes glazed over.

“Well, it was kind of unexpected. Yes, Professor Dumbledore said to, but my mind was elsewhere, and before I knew it, he was kissing me, and just as I wanted to kiss him back…he pulled away,” Hermione said.

Ashley nodded her head. “Girl, I told you before and I’ll say it again, you’re attracted to him.”

************************************************************************************************

Severus stepped back, surely he’d heard wrong. There was no way Miss Granger could be attracted to him. Nothing to be attracted to. His looks were horrible, his nose…

_Well we’ll not go there. Not to mention your old enough to be her father._

But, oh, he did enjoy flirting with her earlier. The look on her face when he touched her hip was priceless.

 _And those lips. Sweet, luscious, and sensuous._ _I want to kiss them again._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews! No profit is made from this. As always, many thanks go to my beta, debjunk! On a side note, I’m working on another story! I didn’t expect to be working on another one so soon…if at all! I am writing with another author (LisaBelleLove). We have posted a few chapters on a shared account, on fanfiction, (ashabelle). I just love that we do not know one another at all and started coming up with an idea on a group on fb, haha. Anyways, I’m rambling so, without further ado, here’s chapter 17…

Chapter 17

Ashley and Hermione walked out of the bedroom as Severus was coming out of the bathroom.

“Oh, Professor. Would you mind shrinking my things for me?” Hermione asked politely.

He arched an eyebrow at her. _Surely, she could manage that on her own?_

Hermione shrugged, “It’s just that I’m still underage. I didn’t want the Ministry barging in here, you know?” she asked him.

He smirked and bit the side of his cheeks. He wanted to laugh so badly.

_Miss Granger, she was always thinking about the consequences of things._

“Of course, Miss Gran…ahem, Madam Snape,” he corrected himself.

Ashley glanced at the two of them. “I’m going to go get some tea before it gets cold,” she said and quickly darted down the stairs before either of them had a chance to say anything.

Hermine shook her head and turned around. Severus stood there a second longer before following her into her room. As soon as he walked in the room, he sneezed.

“Bless you,” she said.

He nodded his thanks before he sneezed again, and once more. He backed out of the room, his sneezing stopped.

“Are you all right?” She asked as she stood in the doorway looking at him, concerned.

He held his hand to his nose. “Do you have feather pillows?” he asked roughly.

She nodded her head. “Yeah, they’re amazingly comfortable…” she faltered as she looked up at him. “…But obviously, you’re allergic. I didn’t know you had allergies,” she mused.

He dropped his hand and let out a small chuckle. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” he chortled.

Her face reddened so much he thought she charmed herself into a tomato.

“Is it just your trunk?” he asked looking at said object on her bed.

She turned around and looked. “Yeah, it’s all ready to go,” she said crossing her arms.

“Well, I can shrink it from here. You’ll just have to carry it,” he took a tentative step forward behind her. His lips right next to her ear. “Unless it’ll be too heavy for you?” he said huskily.

She whipped her head around, her hair smacked him in the face.

“Why, Professor, did you just make a joke?” she asked surprised.

He sputtered, some hair still stuck to his face.

She gasped. “Oh, I’m sorry!” she brought her hand up and wiped the hair that had stuck to his lips.

He nearly moaned, though he did lean into her hand.

_Her touch, so soft and warm._

His eyes fluttered shut, and before he knew it, her lips were on his.

His eyes flew open to see her with her eyes closed. He slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her top lip. She let out a soft moan as she opened her mouth to him.

He brought his left hand up to cup her face.

_Stop!_ A voice in the back of his head shouted.

He put his right hand around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He pulled back from her and turned his head.

“What happened?” she asked.

“AH-CHOO!”

Hermione sat up from the bed.

He backed away to the door.

_When the hell did, they go to the bed? What the hell was about to happen?_ He thought frantically.

He flicked his hand at the trunk on the bed, and it shrank.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” he said, arousal evident in his voice.

He turned quickly and nearly ran down the stairs.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione got up off the bed. She picked up her trunk and put it in her handbag. She checked her hair in the mirror. It was a little tousled. She flattened it down as best she could. Her face, well, was very flushed. She hoped no one would notice.

Severus was chatting with her parents when she finally made it downstairs. She looked around and saw Ashley and Professor Dumbledore talking very enthusiastically. They both looked over at her and then started laughing to one another in nodding their heads.

 _Like they were in on some secret,_ she thought.

They all walked over to where her parents were. Dumbledore looked at his watch.

“Well, I think we really should be off. I really need to get back to the school after I show you two to the cottage,” he said, nodding to Severus and Hermione.

Hermione kept her head down. She wasn’t sure she could look at _her husband_ right now. She didn’t know what to think about what had just happened. One second, she was brushing her hair off his face, the next she was kissing him.

_What would have happened if he hadn’t sneezed?_

She wasn’t sure she was ready for the answer, though the burning/tingling sensation in her nether regions said otherwise.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her so tightly she was sure she’d break a rib.

“My baby’s not a baby anymore!” she sobbed into her ear. “You can write to me if you have any questions about marriage, ok?” she whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded her head, feeling the tears prickle again.

“Yes, Mum, I will,” she promised.

Her dad came over.

“Don’t squeeze her to death, Jean,” he said chuckling.

Her mother smiled and let go. She kissed her on the cheek. She backed up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Her dad pulled her into a tight hug as well. He looked over her shoulder at Severus.

“You take care of my little girl,” he said gravely.

“Yes, sir,” Severus said politely.

He let go of Hermione and kissed her on the cheek as well.

“If you need anything, you know where we are,” he said and stepped back.

Ashley nearly ran into Hermione’s arms. They swayed a little.

“I’m not going to cry,” Ashley sniffed. She let go of Hermione and held onto her shoulders, searching her face. “We’ll talk real soon, whether it’ll be in writing or face to face,” she said and pointedly looked at Hermione’s hair and raised both her eyebrows.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“Hush you,” she hissed at her cousin.

They all said their goodbyes. Dumbledore turned to look at them both.

“I’ll meet you at the cottage, I’m going to make sure it’s ready,” he said and with a wave to Ashley and the Grangers, he disapparated.

Severus opened his arms to her. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded and walked into them, she put her arms around him. After being so close to him earlier, this wasn’t any better. It felt like the Disapparation squeezed them even closer together.

He quickly let go of her and tried to step back. He looked down and noticed she was still clinging to him, her eyes shut.

He cleared his throat. “We’re here,” he simply stated.

She opened one eye, then the other. She lifted her head and looked up, she let go of him slowly. She stepped back and looked around. It looked like Hogsmeade, but she had never seen this part of the town before.

“We’re in Hogsmeade?” she asked him, still looking around.

“Yes.” He pointed down the street. “That’s the Hogshead.”

She looked down the road. Yes, she could see the main street. She didn’t even notice Dumbledore coming out of the cottage.

“It’s all ready for you two. I’ve really got to get back to the school.” He walked forward and stopped in front of Hermione.

Albus held on to her hands. “I have never seen such a beautiful bride. Do enjoy your honeymoon.” He lifted one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it.

“Thank you, Professor,” she blushed slightly.

He nodded to Severus and turned and headed for the main street.

“Let’s go in before your white dress gets dusty,” Severus said to her.

He waited for her to walk towards the cottage. When she got to the door, he stopped her.

“Wait!”

She turned to look at him questioningly.

He stood behind her. He shrugged at her look.

“I’m old fashioned. Even though this isn’t our house…May I carry you over the threshold?” he asked her timidly.

She smiled. “Oh, Professor, you don’t have to do that. Plus, I’m not as light as I’d like to be…” she said, trying to discourage him.

“Nonsense.” He swept her off her feet and into his arms. “You’re as light as a feather. If anything, you need to eat more.”

She gasped at his suddenness and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was terrified of heights, even this much was too much for her.

He stepped over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind him.

“Why, Miss Granger, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you were scared,” he murmured to her, still holding her.

She held on tightly to him and softly laughed.

“Actually, I’m petrified of heights. And stop calling me Miss Granger,” she hissed.

“Honestly, I’m only five foot nine inches,”

He bent over and set her feet on the floor.

She giggled. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t like heights, period,” she sobered quickly, having a flash-back.

“Excuse me,” she said quickly and headed for the back of the cottage looking for the bathroom.

**********************************************************************************************

He sighed and shook his head.

_Great, bringing up bad memories._

He went into the kitchen, got a glass from the cabinet and got the bottle of fire whiskey on the counter. There was a small note next to it.

_**You shouldn’t need this for your honeymoon, but knowing my favorite potions master, you would like it.**_

****

**_Albus_ **

He smirked and poured him a small amount. He took it back into the living space and sat down on the couch, he pulled his right leg up over his left knee.

Hermione emerged from the back, her hands wringing together. She sat down next to him.

“Sorry about that,” she muttered.

He took a sip from his glass, “Nothing to apologize for. Memories haunt us all,” he said more about himself then about her.

She leaned back into the sofa and cautiously she rested her head against his shoulder.

He stiffened. “Hermione…”

_Oh, I love the way her name slides off my tongue._

She looked up, startled at him using her first name.

“Yes?” she asked.

He stared at the glass in his hand. “Would you like to talk about it?” he questioned.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and leaned back against the couch.

“It’s stupid,” she crossed her arms.

He turned to look at her but once he saw her he quickly looked away. The way she rested her arms--they made her breasts rise up, and he got an eyeful of a lot of cleavage. He took a big swig of his drink.

“You could never say anything stupid,” he said quietly.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

“Well, when I was nine, my parents took me to Thorpe Amusement Park,” she paused.

Against his better judgement he turned to look her at.

“I am familiar with the park.” He urged her to continue.

She kept her eyes closed but Severus noticed a fear tears fall down her cheeks.

“My father took me on this ride called: Detonator: Bombs away—it’s a ride that takes you up about one hundred feet in the air, and then drops—I begged my father not to take me on it,” she opened her eyes and stared into his eyes.

Severus felt useless as he stared at her sadly. He wanted to hold her and make this memory fade away.

She continues on. “I had this really bad feeling. Something in my gut was telling me not to go, but my father kept assuring me I would love it once I got past the fear of something new. So, we get on, the whole time I’m crying and holding on for dear life onto my seat belt.” She shuddered as more tears racked through her.

He pulled out a handkerchief and pushed it into her hand. She nodded her thanks as she dabbed at the tears on her face.

“We get to the top, and that’s when I realize my seat belt was broken. All the while, my father is telling me to look around. He doesn’t even notice my terror. I’m too terrified to say anything. The ride drops, and I go flying through the air.” She was crying fully now.

Severus put the glass down on the table beside him and pulled her to him. He started rubbing her back, shushing her.

“I’m sorry Hermione. I’m sorry you had to go through that, I’m sorry for asking you about it,” he apologized.

She held onto him and hiccupped. When she calmed down some she pulled back and looked at him.

“I landed in some trees, scratches all over my face, broke my left leg and arm. I was lucky my magic spared me, but I’ve been terrified of heights since then.” She said sadly.

He shook his head. “You’re not scared of heights, you’re scared of falling,” he said.

“What?” she asked in disbelief.

He stood up, picking up his glass and taking a small sip.

“Think about it. You enjoy looking out from the astronomy tower?” he asked her.

She slowly nodded.

“Yes, it’s beautiful up there.” She thought about it.

He nodded at her as she came into an understanding.

She smiled at him and stood up, she handed him his handkerchief.

“Thank you for helping me understand, Professor,” she said.

He stared down at her, he wanted to make her feel better, _but how?_ He thought quickly, his eyes fell on the wireless radio in the corner.

“Humor me?” he asked her.

She gave him a questioningly look. “How?” she asked.

He set his drink down again, and flicked his hand to the radio and a slow song started playing.

“Dance with me?” he asked her holding out his hand.

She smiled and stepped up to him, taking his hand she said, “I’d love to.”

He pulled her close to him, placing his left hand on the middle of her back. They swayed together as if they had always done this. As the song slowed to an end, she kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled back from her, “That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” she asked perplexed.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you. I don’t even know how we ended up on your bed earlier,” he mused.

He walked over to his glass and headed into the kitchen to refill it.

Hermione shook her head and followed him, “If you can recall, I kissed you first. I just…well I didn’t exactly get to memorize the kiss you gave me before that and something just pulled me in.” She shrugged.

He set his glass on the counter and turned to look at her.

“It’s not the kiss really, it’s…” he crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. “…What if I wasn’t allergic to your pillows? I’m afraid I almost lost my control there and might have deflowered you in your bedroom,” he stated sharply.

She snorted. He gave her an incredulous look.

“I’m sorry, but, Professor,” she paused and looked him squarely in the eyes. “What if I didn’t want to stop?” she asked seductively.

He nearly melted at the heated look she was giving him. He turned away from her.

“We both agreed that sex was off the table. You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he said determined for her to see reason.

_She’ll end up regretting it. The greasy bat taking her virginity. No one ever wants me for me. Surely, not Miss Granger. Even if she did, she’s too pure, too good for the likes of me._

***************************************************************************************

Hermione walked over to him. His back to her. She wasn’t going to force him. Heck she wasn’t even sure if she was ready for sex anyway. Yes, the kissing was nice, and her body heated up like she was sure it was supposed to. But what if they went too far, and she really wasn’t ready? She couldn’t very well tell him to stop.

“I’m going to go have a relaxing soak. Would you unzip the back of my dress please?” she asked him politely.

He let out a hard breath of air through his nose. He turned around to her standing in front of him.

“You’ll need to turn around,” he said.

She turned around slowly. She felt the zipper come down slowly, until it reached the top of her arse.

“There,” he said so hoarsely he wasn’t sure she heard him.

“Thank you,” she said and headed down the hall to the back of the cottage.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She looked under the bathroom counter for some bath salts but it was empty.

“Ugh, I’ll have to do without I guess,” she muttered to herself.

POP!

Dobby apparated in front of her. Hermione let out a scream.

Within seconds the door burst open. Severus stood there with his wand drawn and was looking around. His eyes fell on Hermione.

“What happened?” he asked breathlessly.

Hermione held her hand to her chest. She started laughing a little.

“Dobby scared the daylights out of me. I’m sorry I startled you, sir,” she said, trying to calm her racing heart.

He put his wand down and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath, but she didn’t catch it. He shut the door behind him.

Dobby’s ears flattened. “I am sorrys, Miss. Headmaster has sent Dobby to see if you and Master Snape needs anything,” he said quickly.

Hermione relaxed, she looked over at the tub filled up halfway.

“Actually, I could use some bath salts. But really Dobby it’s no…” POP! “…trouble,” she finished saying to an empty bathroom.

Seconds later Dobby was back with her usual lavender scented bath salts. He handed them to her. “Anything else, Miss?” he asked.

She smiled, “No, thank you. I appreciate it, Dobby,” she said as she added the salts to the water.

POP!

Dobby was gone, she slipped out of her dress and hung it over the linen closet door. That should suffice until she could hang it up in the bedroom. She turned off the water and slowly sunk into the tub. Steam filling the room.

“Ahh,” she moaned.

Forty-five minutes later she smelled something delicious coming in from under the door. Her stomach rumbled. She didn’t even know she was hungry.

She let the water out and stepped out of the tub. She towel-dried herself off and looked around. She forgot to bring in any clothes. Just as she was going to wrap a towel around herself and make her way to the bedroom, a Slytherin-green silk bath robe appeared on the bathroom counter.

She smirked and shook her head to herself. She wrapped the robe around herself and tied it. It was a little short for her liking, stopping just above her knees. She left her hair down to air-dry.

As she padded down the hall way towards the smell, she breathed deeply. It smelled like steak, onions and mushrooms. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the ice box with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Oh my gods, those hands. So precise, no matter what he’s doing._ Her heart started pounding. _What was wrong with her all of sudden? She had never been attracted to Severus Snape, had she?_

As she thought about it, she remembered she had started watching his hands at the beginning of the year. She suddenly realized she’d a semi-crush building up since then.

Severus turned around with an empty plate in his hand. When he caught sight of her, the plate fell out of his grip. It shattered once it hit the floor.

She started to walk over to help him when he stopped her.

“Don’t move!” he hissed at her. He flicked his hand and the shards of glass disappeared. “You’re barefoot. I didn’t want you to cut yourself,” he said quickly.

She nodded her head.

“I didn’t know you owned Slytherin colors,” he said quietly, a light in his eyes.

She shook her head and took a few steps towards him. “I don’t, or I didn’t. It just appeared in the bathroom when I was finished drying off,” she said with a shrug.

Severus smiled and shook his head. She had never saw him smile before. It was nice; his whole face lit up. She vowed to make him smile more often.

“Must be a gift from Albus.” He looked her up and down. She started to get a little nervous at his stare.

“What?” she asked shyly.

He shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing,” he said and turned his attention back to the stove.

“It was something, I’m sure, Professor,” she said.

His shoulders slumped. He turned his attention back to her. “Hermione, when we are alone like this, can you call me by my given name?” he asked.

“Severus…” She nodded her head. “I think I can manage that, Severus,” she said softly.

He smiled again--that nice smile she wanted to keep putting on his face.

“And as to what I was thinking earlier, I was thinking you look amazing in green.” He quickly turned away from her.

She was thankful he turned away because she felt her cheeks heat up once again.

“Shall I set the table?” she asked.

“If you want to. Why? What are you eating?” he teased.

She stood there flabbergasted. That was the second time today he had joked with her. She really didn’t know her Potions Professor at all.

He chuckled. She picked up the plates and took them over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. He set the steak with onions and mushrooms piled on top, on the table and turned back around nearly running into her as she was coming back with the forks.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” she said.

He nodded and went over to get the broccoli off the stove. He set it in a bowl and took it to the table. He turned and picked up two wine glasses and put them on the table.

She sat down at the table as he brought over a bottle of red wine. He poured a small amount into their glasses.

“I know you’re not of age, but given this is our wedding night, I think I can look the other way.” He smirked at her.

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Severus, for everything you do.” She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

He cleared his throat. “Well, shall we eat?” he asked her. He quickly cut into his steak.

After dinner, Hermione thought it best to get some clothes on. Severus walked into the bedroom after her.

“I’m sure it’s safe for you to use magic now, given that we’re surrounded by it. The Ministry will never know,” he said.

He opened the dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of black pajama bottoms. He looked over at her as she had her trunk on the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower. You know Dobby will put those away for you, you need only ask.” He smirked and walked out the room.

She pulled out a pair of knickers, and a pajama set. It was a pink tank top and pink shorts. Once she heard the shower running, she quickly changed. She put her clothes away. Whether Dobby wanted to do it or not, she didn’t need help doing menial things.

“What are you reading?” a voice rumbled.

Hermione looked up to see Severus standing in the middle of the sitting room, _shirtless._ She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under herself with a book in her hands.

She stammered. “Um…shirt…I mean, Advanced Potion Making,” she said with a shrug and quickly looked back down.

_Don’t look up, don’t look at him… but those abs, who knew her Professor was hiding such a body under those robes._

She looked up to find him standing in front of her.

“You’re blocking my light, sir…Severus,” she croaked out.

He sat down beside her, “May I see that?” he asked, holding his hand out. She handed him the book.

He flipped through the pages, tsking here, muttering there. She watched him curiously.

“Is there something wrong with my book?” she asked.

He laughed and handed her the book back.

“I just feel like it needs to be updated,” he said with a shrug.

They both yawned and smiled at one another.

“I guess it’s time for bed,” he said and stood up.

He doused the lights in the kitchen.

Hermione stood up.

“Um, Severus?”

“Hmm?” he mustered.

“Are we sharing the bed?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song I picked out is “This I promise you” originally by NSYNC but I prefer Anthem Lights version. If you haven’t heard of them please check them out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I’m so glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far! Thank you, debjunk, for all your help! No profit is being made from this.

Chapter 18

“Are we sharing the bed?” she asked.

He looked down at her. He hadn’t even thought about sleeping arrangements.

“Um…” he looked behind him to the couch, “…I can take the couch.”

She looked at him to the couch and back again. She shook her head.

“You can’t sleep on that. You’re too tall. I’m sure we can both be adults and share the bed, Severus.” She shrugged.

He opened his mouth but closed it as she walked past him, heading for the bedroom.

Following her into the bedroom he stopped at the foot of the bed. She was pulling the thin comforter down along with the sheets.

“Hermione…” he tried.

She shrugged.

“It’s fine, Severus. We can manage,” she said as she fluffed up her pillows.

He took a deep breath.

“Hermione!” he said a sharply, getting her attention.

She looked up at him, her mouth open, ready to retort something back at him.

“I sleep naked,” he mumbled so low she didn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

He looked her straight in the face and took a deep breath.

“I sleep naked,” he said a little louder.

_There it was, she was a tomato again._

Her face a bright shade of red, she stuttered.

“Oh…well…I…,” she tried, lost at what to say.

He walked over to the closet and took a blanket from the top shelf.

“Like I said, I’ll take the couch. It’s not a problem,” he headed for the door.

Hermione put her hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned to look at her.

“You can sleep on top of those covers…” she pointed to the bed. “…and cover with that one.” She pointed to the blanket he was holding.

“If your sure?” he asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“Yes, just let me get in first,” she said. She put her wand on the nightstand and climbed into the bed.

Once she was situated, she laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

“Ok,” she said quietly.

He walked over to the other side of the bed. He pushed the comforter she was using off his side, and threw his over top the sheets. He took his trousers off along with his under garments folded them and placed them on his nightstand.

He got into the bed and made sure everything was covered before he turned his head to her. “All done.”

She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

He nodded towards her blanket. “I gave you the rest of the comforter, in case you get cold in the middle of the night,” he said.

She smiled. “In the middle of June? If anything, I’ll be too hot.”

She smiled and then her smile faded as she looked over to him and his blanket.

He chuckled at her, “I’m a light sleeper. If I throw off the blanket, I’m sure I’ll wake up. Remembering you’re here with me might be a different story.” He shrugged.

She looked at his face curiously.

“Go on and ask,” he said.

She smiled. “Ask what?”

He gave her a knowing look. “I know what your face looks like when you want to ask a question.”

She sighed, “It’s probably too personal.”

It was his turn to sigh. “We’re married now. If it’s too personal, I won’t answer,” he said with a shrug.

She searched his face. “You’ve never slept in the same bed with someone?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Just to sleep? No,” he told her, thinking about his times being with a woman. They were only at the brothel. He never needed anything more from them.

She looked away from him.

“It’s ok, Hermione. You know nothing about me as your husband. If you want to know something, just ask. The worse I could do is refuse to answer.” He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned over on her side and propped her head on her hand, looking at him.

“You can ask me something personal if you’d like,” she said with a little smile.

He shook his head, “I’m sure I know everything I need to know about you,” he said.

She shook her head.

“No, you didn’t know I’ve drank before,” she said trying to goad him.

He chuckled. “Ok, how far did you go with Viktor Krum?” he asked with mischievous smirk on his face.

She smiled. “If you must know, we only kissed. He actually taught me how.”

He nodded. “Well then, I have Mr. Krum to thank; and here I thought you were a fast learner,” he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Good night, Severus,” she said and closed her eyes.

He smiled. “Good night, Hermione.” He rolled over on his side facing away from her and closed his eyes.

****************************************************************************************************

**June 23, 1996**

Hermione was the first to wake. She opened her eyes.

_What the hell?_

Her left arm and leg were wrapped around something soft and warm. She lifted her head slightly. Yup, her limbs were tangled with Severus’s. She looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. There were no worry-lines on his face. She had never seen him look so relaxed before.

Her eyes roamed down his body. His torso was exposed. His skin was so pale you would think he never saw the sun, which he didn’t, she supposed…always in the dungeons.

_Of course, there was nothing wrong with his skin color. It suited him._

She looked at the small amount of black hair on his chest and followed the path down past his navel. His blanket was slightly tented.

_Of course, all men woke up with a stiff one…didn’t they?_

She looked up at his face--still sleeping peacefully. She looked back down to the blanket.

_It wouldn’t hurt to peak…right?_

She lifted the blanket slowly over his manhood.

_HOLY SHIT!_

She had never seen one before but were they supposed to be that big?! A thin patch of black curls covered the sides. Just as she was memorized with it, it twitched!

She dropped the blanket quickly and hurried out of bed. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. However, she didn’t notice Severus watching her from hooded eyes.

She came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and thanked Merlin that Severus wasn’t still in the bedroom. She saw his trousers were no longer on the nightstand. She also thanked Merlin for that.

She quickly changed into a pair of white shorts and a blue t-shirt, opting on going barefoot. As she walked into the kitchen, she smelled bacon. She leaned against the door frame watching him work.

“Good morning,” he purred, his back still to her.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked him, surprised.

He turned to give her an amused look.

“Hermione, I wouldn’t be a very good spy if I didn’t pay attention. I know, hear, and see _all_.” He smirked as he turned back to the stove.

Her mouth dropped open.

_Surely, he didn’t know about her curiosity this morning?_

As if reading her thoughts, he turned around and chuckled at her.

“Yes, I was awake for that.” He placed a plate of bacon on the table.

She glared at him. “Are you reading my thoughts?” she asked, annoyed.

He shrugged. “They’re literally screaming out Hermione. You need Occlumency lessons if you don’t want people in there.” He poured them both a mug of tea.

She bit the side of her cheek. She hated when he was right. She sat down and tapped her foot on the floor. She gave a half smile in thanks as he set her mug in front her, already with cream and sugar. She didn’t even bother asking him how he knew.

“Would you mind finishing the eggs? You were in the restroom quite a bit longer then I’d have liked,” he asked as he made his way out of the kitchen.

She stood up.

“Sorry,” she said and made her way over to the skillet on the stove.

She stirred the scrambled eggs, and added some cheese that he had on the counter.

Severus came back into the kitchen as she was setting two plates with eggs on the table. She took two forks from out of the drawer and brought them over to the table.

They ate silently for a few minutes before Severus spoke.

“Do you have any plans today?” he asked her.

She shook her head.

“I should write a letter to Ashley, before she goes crazy,” she said around a mouthful of eggs.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

She blushed. “She noticed my hair yesterday.”

He smirked. “Ah.”

“Why? Did you have something planned for us?” she asked, eyeing him over her mug.

He shook his head. “Nothing. We can’t very well venture out. Our marriage won’t be public knowledge until the law has passed.”

She nodded her head. “Oh, yeah,” she murmured.

TAP TAP TAP

They both looked up to see one of the school’s owls at the window.

“That can’t be good,” Severus muttered as he stood up.

He opened the window and the owl dropped a letter and the newspaper into Severus’s hands before flying away.

Hermione stood behind him, peering over his arm. He opened the letter first.

“Thought you should see this before you hear it from someone else,” he read aloud.

Hermione took the paper and unrolled it. She gasped. There was a picture of Severus carrying Hermione into the cottage.

**POTIONS MASTER MARRIES STUDENT!!**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Severus Snape (36) has married Hermione Granger (16). It seems Severus Snape decided to get a jump on the upcoming Marriage Law. Given that Hermione Granger will not be 17 until September 19 th, it looks to me that Severus decided to be the first in line to marry one thirds of the Golden Trio, before anyone else had the opportunity. And how does Miss Granger…excuse me Madam Snape feel about this. From the looks of this picture, she looks terrified to have such a mean man for a husband. If my readers remember, Severus Snape was a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…**

It continued on from there, though Hermione threw it in the rubbish bin.

“I can’t believe that woman!” she growled.

Severus shook his head as he stared out the window, pensive.

Hermione turned to watch him. “What do we do?” she asked, quietly.

“There’s nothing we can do. It was going to come out next month. I just wished the owls wouldn’t be coming so soon.” He sighed.

“Owls?” she looked questioningly up at him.

He turned to face her. “The letters will be coming. Letters calling me all sorts of names, letters accusing you of how you got such magnificent grades all this time.” He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

She dropped down in the chair.

“I didn’t even think about all that,” she sighed.

He looked up and pushed his hair back out of his face.

“Dobby can sort through the mail. Make sure there’s nothing…SHIT!” he shouted grabbing his left arm.

“What’s wrong?!” She jumped up from her chair, heading over to him.

He shook his head and hurried into the bedroom, and into the closet. She hurried after him. She didn’t realize where he was going until she saw he was wearing black velvet robes with the mask in his hand.

Her eyes widened. “He knows?” she asked.

“He does read the paper,” he snapped at her.

His features softened as he looked at her. “If I’m not back by nightfall, contact Albus.” He quickly strode out of the room.

“Be careful,” she whispered as she heard the door shut and a crack of Apparition.

***********************************************************************************************

Severus appeared in a stone room and quickly dropped to his knees.

“Rise, Severus.” Voldemort waited for Severus to rise. “Thank you for joining me. Take the mask off,” he hissed.

Severus removed his mask but kept his eyes on the floor. “My Lord,” he murmured.

“Care you tell me anything?” Voldemort asked.

Severus nodded slightly. “I got married yesterday,” he said quietly.

“Yes, I saw.” He pointed his wand to the paper on the floor. “I didn’t know you were looking to marry, Severus. Had I known you were in such a hurry, I would have found someone more suitable, then _her_ ,” he said as if disgusted.

Severus didn’t say anything. He’d rather die than marry any ‘woman’ the Dark Lord would pick.

“Why would you decide to marry such a person, Severus? Not only the best friend of Harry Bloody Potter, but a Mudblood, Severus? I really thought you had better taste then that.” Voldemort tsked as he circled Severus, his wand twirling between two fingers.

“It wasn’t exactly my idea, My Lord,” he said, which really wasn’t a lie.

“Oh?” Voldemort inquired.

“The old fool seems to think I can protect her, My Lord,” Severus said with amusement in his voice.

Voldemort smiled evilly. “Protect her from what?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Severus lifted his head slightly and smirked. “From you, My Lord.”

Voldemort laughed, high and loud for a few seconds. He sobered and stopped in front of Severus.

“We really have him fooled, don’t we?” Voldemort rasped.

Severus merely nodded his head.

Voldemort peered at Severus.

“You have no intention protecting her from me, do you?” he asked Severus.

Severus shook his head. “Of course not, My Lord,” he said confidently.

“Let me see it…” Voldemort hissed.

Severus quickly threw his walls up and forced the memory of Hermione walking towards him, in her living yesterday. Voldemort pulled out when Severus kiss her.

“I have to say, Severus, she is a beauty. I might just accept her into our ranks if you could ever persuade her to switch sides,” he said thoughtfully.

Severus simply nodded his head. Voldemort tapped his finger on his lip, he nodded his head.

“Yesssss, Severus, work on that, will you?” he asked, but they both knew it wasn’t really a question.

“Yes, My Lord.” He nodded his head.

“You may go. Do enjoy that delectable girl while you can, Severus.” He licked his lips.

Severus nodded and bowed his head, shuddering internally at the look the Dark Lord had on his face.

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you.” He quickly Apparated out of there.

He appeared in front of the cottage and took a deep breath. He was so revolted by that man he couldn’t bear to be in the same room as him.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione was in the kitchen wiping down the counter. She couldn’t just sit and do nothing but worry. What did she do when she was worried? She baked.

She decided to make her favorite; caramel shortbread. Who didn’t love some good caramel and chocolate? She hoped Severus would appreciate it.

She had finished putting the chocolate sauce on top when the door opened.

“Hermione?” Severus called.

“I’m in the kitchen,” she replied.

She took the bowl with the remnants of the chocolate over to the sink before she turned around to look at him. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She looked over at him, her eyes moved up and down and back to his eyes, making sure he was ok.

“What smells so good?” he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“I made caramel shortbread.” She smiled and turned her attention back to the sink.

She turned on the faucet and added some soap as the steamy water filled the basin.

“I bake when I worry.”

He came up behind her, resting his hands on either side of her arms.

“No need to worry. I’m fully intact, as you can see.”

His warm breath caressed the shell of her ear. She visibly shuttered.

_What was it about this man that turned her insides to mush?_

She smiled and shrugged off her thoughts. “Well I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to eat so much sugar by myself.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure Albus would have been glad to help you out. That man sure does have a sweet tooth.”

She cleared her throat as she started washing the dishes she had used.

“So how did Vol…” she started but he hissed at her not to use the name. “… _he_ take the news?” she asked.

He stepped back from her and leaned against the counter next to her.

“He was amused actually.” He crossed his arms across his chest.

She dropped the bowl she was holding back into the water. She looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean he was amused?” she asked.

“He seems to think I can persuade you to switch sides,” he shrugged.

She scoffed and went back to cleaning the dishes.

“He wishes,” she muttered.

“Why are you doing that?” he nodded towards the basin.

She rinsed the soap off the bowl. “I don’t need to use magic for every little thing, you know,” she said softly.

He flicked his wand and the dishes were cleaned and put away. He took a small step to stand next to her.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, witch,” he growled into her ear.

Heat flooded through her and she smiled.

“You don’t scare me, Severus Snape.”

He smirked. “Gryffindor courage will get you nowhere with me,” he said silkily.

Swiftly turning away from her, he walked over to the stove, eyeing the shortbread.

“You need to let it cool before you go cutting into it,” she warned.

He smiled and looked over at her. “Did you write to Ashley?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I really should though.” She headed out of the kitchen. “And don’t touch that!” she said as she walked out.

*****************************************************************************************

“Don’t touch that…” he muttered to himself.

He cut a small piece of the shortbread. “She’s my wife, not my mother.”

He took a bite and his eyes rolled back in his head. The chocolate and caramel just melted in his mouth along with the shortbread. He popped the tiny piece in his mouth and chewed quickly before he made his way to the door.

She was sitting at the desk in the corner, quill flying across the page. He sat down on the couch and watched her. She didn’t even look up.

“I told you to let it cool,” she said.

He stared at her.

“How did you know I took a piece?” he asked.

She set her quill in the holder and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She smirked.

“You just told me you did.” She picked the quill back up.

_Did she just catch me with my hand in the cookie jar?_

“How very Slytherin of you.” He smirked at her.

She chuckled, she put her letter in an envelope and turned to him.

“Is it alright to go to the Owl Post?” she asked him.

He eyed her bare feet before replying. “If you wish. Dobby could send it for you though,” he said with a shrug.

She inhaled, thinking. “Yes, I think I’ll ask Dobby,” she mumbled.

As if on cue Dobby popped in.

“Hello, Master and Mistress Snape,” Dobby nodded to both Severus and Hermione. “Dobby has come across a letter he thought you would want to sees Mistress.” He handed her the letter.

She nodded. “Oh, thank you, Dobby, and could you send this to my cousin Ashley?” She handed him her letter.

“Oh, yes! Is there anything else Dobby can do?” he asked them both.

Severus shook his head. “No, thank you, Dobby” he said.

Dobby nodded and winked out.

Hermione opened the envelope and a pulled out two slips of parchment.

She read aloud for Severus’s sake:

**Hermione,**

**Why didn’t you mention your impending marriage when we saw you?! I would have liked to been there, even if I don’t agree with your choice in a groom. I was hoping you and Ronald would finally see the two of you were meant to be. Ronald wouldn’t say a word to me about your secret marriage either, said it wasn’t his place. Well I guess I can grill you and Severus at the wedding. See you soon.**

**Molly**

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Severus had walked over to stand beside her as she was reading. He picked up the other parchment and looked down at it. A wedding invitation.

He shook his head. “I suggest you write you your cousin and ask if she’ll be your plus one for this.” He sat back down on the couch.

She looked up at him, she looked at the paper he was holding.

**Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley**

**Request the honor of your presence**

**At the wedding of their sons**

**Fred Weasley to Angelina Johnson**

**&**

**George Weasley to Katie Bell**

**Thursday, the fourth of July**

**Nineteen ninety-six**

**At three o’clock in the afternoon**

**The Burrow**

_This invitation will act as a portkey on that day, simply say “wedding” to activate it while holding it._

“You’re not coming with me?” she asked after reading the invite.

He scoffed at her. “You really think I’d be welcome there?” he asked her with a slight bitterness in his tone.

She looked over at him sadly before lowering her head.

“It’s fine Hermione. I’m sure Ashley would love to see part of our world.” He leaned back on the couch.

Hermione laughed and walked over to him, hands on her hips.

“Well, that’s just too bad. If you’re not going, then neither am I,” she said determinedly.

Severus sighed. “Hermione, they’re your friends, you should go.” He encouraged her.

She sighed and sat down next to him, she took his hands in hers.

“Severus, we’re a team now, and if you don’t feel welcome at a party I’m invited too, then we’ll do something else that day,” she looked up at him.

He looked into her eyes and he could see the caring in them. He sighed and bowed his head.

“Fine I’ll go,” he looked back up to her. “But do invite Ashley, she might serve as a nice distraction for me,” he smirked.

Hermione smiled, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re can be sweet when you want to be,” she stood up and went back to the desk.

She scribbled a small note and placed it in another envelope before calling Dobby back to see if he could send it with the other one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! Many thanks go to my beta, debjunk!

Chapter 19

**June 26, 1996**

As the days went by, Hermione and Severus had fallen into a comfortable routine with one another. He liked to read just as much as she did, she noticed. He liked quiet as well, which was a good thing because she preferred the quiet too, especially when working on homework.

One night while she was preparing dinner, he broached the subject of Occlumency to her.

“Hermione, I think it prudent I teach you Occlumency,” he said leaning against the sink.

She nearly burnt herself when her head whipped around to face him, excitement shining in her eyes.

“Yes? Oh, Severus, that would be marvelous,” she said, delighted.

“I hate to say it, but I don’t know what the Dark Lord has planned where you’re concerned, but just in case, you need to learn to block him out,” he said.

She nodded her head as she was facing the stove.

“I daresay, I should be a better student then Harry.” She smirked.

He snorted.

“I’m sure you will be; you never cease to amaze me,” he said softly.

He turned his back to her, busying himself getting two glasses. She looked over at him in surprise, but thought better of bringing it up again.

After dinner they went into the sitting room. The dishes had been magicked clean and put away. Severus stood in front of the fireplace, and Hermione by the couch facing him.

“So, what do I do?” she asked him.

“For now, I want you to block me. Don’t let me in. Think you can do that?” he asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“Legilimens,” Severus said softly.

Flashes of Hermione flew before him. Hermione walking up to the sorting hat when she was eleven; in a corner of a bathroom with a troll towering before her; lighting black robes on fire…wait, what?!

He quickly pulled out of her mind. He stared at her shocked.

“That was you?” he asked quietly.

Hermione looked at the floor. She wouldn’t look at him. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

“Hermione,” he said.

Her eyes welled up quickly and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

“I’m so sorry Severus. We thought you were cursing Harry’s broom at the time.”

A few tears slid out the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

He laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him, confused.

“Hermione, I’m not angry with you. I’m impressed. That spell was nowhere near what a first year should be doing. I actually thought it was Quirrell and told him as such, too,” he said with a smile.

She started laughing. “No wonder he was so scared of you,” she said.

He smiled smugly. “Everyone should be afraid of me.” He looked down at her. “Not you though. Come here.”

He took her over to the couch and sat down with her.

“I thought we were going to practice,” she said.

He sighed. “There’s something I want to say first. I should have said this earlier but I forgot out it until now,” he said.

She silently watched him.

Taking a deep breath, he began. “Your mother mentioned I’ve hurt you throughout the years. I’m sorry, Hermione. I don’t mean to come off so cruel. I just hope you can forgive me. Forgive me for being a careless git,” he said, his hair fell forward covering his face.

Hermione smiled. She pushed his hair out of the way and left her hands on both sides of his face.

“Severus, there’s nothing to apologize for. Well, maybe for that remark about my teeth. But I understand the role you’re in and why you must favor Slytherins over everyone else.”

He looked up at her surprised she had forgiven him so easy. He ran his thumb over her top lip.

“The only time I’ve ever lied to you,” he whispered.

Her smile only widened, showing her now perfect teeth.

“Now…” She stood up after caressing his face. “Can we continue the lesson?” she asked, her eyes shining.

He stood up, “Yes.”

He smiled and chuckled a little to himself. She was more like him then he’d thought.

**June 27, 1996**

It was about ten when they both roused themselves from bed. After practicing Occlumency for hours, they had gone to bed around midnight. Hermione had been able to block him out completely. Severus had slumped down on the couch after he’d tried with all his might to get into her mind. They had been physically exhausted.

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Severus finally came into the room. She brought over a mug of tea to the table for him. He mumbled his thanks as he sat down.

“I think I made great progress last night,” she said from the stove.

He grumbled something in agreement…she hoped it was anyways.

She brought over two plates with eggs over easy, toast, and bacon and set them on the table.

“So, are we going to practice some more today?” she asked him.

He looked up to her. “I thought we could go into Diagon Alley today,” he said, slowly eating his breakfast.

Her fork dropped out of her hand and clattered against the plate.

“Together?” she asked.

He gave her an odd look. “Yes, I can’t very well have you out on your own.” He swallowed his food.

She hid her embarrassment by bringing her mug up to her lips.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t think we were ready to venture out...as a couple.”

She took a sip of her tea. He sighed and put his fork down.

“I need to get dress robes for this wedding. I don’t know if you want to get something. And...we have dinner tonight...at the Malfoys,” he said quietly.

“The Malfoys? Why would we have dinner with them?” she asked, not at all liking the idea.

“After hearing about our marriage, they invited us.” He looked up at her now. “I know how you feel about them, but...” he sighed and shook his head.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. If you don’t want to go, I won’t force you,” he said, turning his attention back to his food.

She placed her hand on his.

“We’re a team, remember? If it’s important to you, I won’t put up a fight,” she said with a small smile.

He was surprised, but he didn’t show it.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

*******************************************************************************************************

Hermione wasn’t sure why she gave in so easily. She despised Lucius Malfoy. Couldn’t stand to be in the same room with the man, really. Then there was Narcissa Malfoy. She’s never met the woman, but how good of a woman could she be to marry Lucius? Then there’s Draco.

_Draco was what, though? Harry had said he had apologized before the end of the year. Was he changing, or is he just playing us all?_

An hour later, they were dressed and Apparating into The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had to fast-walk to keep up with Severus, his long legs working their way through the establishment to get to the rear entrance. Once he stopped at the brick wall, she stood behind him catching her breath.

“Could you slow down a little bit, please?” she asked breathlessly.

As he pulled out his wand, he arched an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. As the bricks slid out of the way, he offered his arm to her. She smiled and hooked her arm through his.

She noticed, not a few, but everyone, staring at them. Some people actually stopped what they were doing and stared point blank at the two of them. A group of four witches saying something about them, she was sure, given that the witches eyes didn’t leave the pair of them.

Hermione tried to pull her arm out of the crook of his. He tightened his hold on her and looked down at her.

“Feeling uncomfortable?” he softly asked.

“I’m not, I don’t care what other people think. But...you? I don’t want to embarrass you.” She looking down at her feet.

“You could never embarrass me, Hermione,” he said.

“Maybe not here, but...your _other_ friends. Not only am I a Mudblood in their...” She stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly whirled around to face her.

“Don’t you _ever_ say that word again! That word is disgusting and vile, and it doesn’t need to be dirtying up that beautiful mouth of yours!” he hissed at her.

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Severus. I wasn’t thinking when I said it,” she said softly.

He sighed. “It’s all right. Come, before we attract anymore stares then necessary.”

Walking with him, she slowed as they came upon Madam Malkin’s, but he kept on moving.

“Where are we going?” she asked perplexed.

“Twilfitt and Tatting’s,” he said shortly.

“Oh, Severus. I can’t afford anything in there,” she said a little sad.

Chuckling he turned to look at her as they kept walking.

“You’re my wife now. What’s yours is mine, and what's mine is yours,” he said, clearly amused.

She sighed inwardly but bit her tongue. Spending his money just felt wrong to her but she didn’t say anything.

_I’ll just pay him back later._

As they neared a small building, Hermione saw a sign over the door with black shimmering words.

**TWILFITT & TATTINGS**

Severus pushed the door open and waited for her to enter, before he stepped in behind her and shutting the door.

Like most magical places, the store was a lot bigger inside then it looked on the outside.

The clerk looked up, a scowl resting on his face at seeing Hermione, but whatever he wanted to say, he didn’t. He only acknowledged Severus.

Hermione looked around the store. They had so many clothes. It reminded her of the department store she used to go to with her mother. Severus stood beside her and nodded towards the right side of the store.

“Women’s section is over there; I’m going to the other side for some dress robes. Will you be all right on your own?” he asked.

She nodded her head and made her way over to the racks of dresses.

As she worked her way through the dresses, she noticed Severus talking with the clerk at the men’s side of the store. She came across a very beautiful red dress and smiled. She knew Severus would despise it, but she couldn’t help think what Lucius Malfoy would say to her.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered if she should just stick with black. She didn’t want to be at the Malfoys.

_Probably not anymore then they want you there,_ the voice in the back of her head chimed in.

Muttering to herself as she looked through the dresses, “Silver, no, yellow, no, blue, no…oh!” she exclaimed.

“Do you need any help?” a short lady with grey hair asked her.

Hermione nodded. “Do you tailor here?” she asked, pulling the black dress off the rack.

The lady shook her head. “No, all our clothes magically resize themselves to fit.” She looked down at Hermione like she should have known this. “Once you put on the garment, you simply tap you wand to the piece and say ‘ _Aptare Corpori_.’” The lady rudely walked away after telling Hermione this.

Hermione bit her tongue to resist sticking it out at the woman’s retreating back. She just learned something new, she wondered if the spell would work on other clothes as well. She draped the dress over her arm and continued looking for a dress for the upcoming wedding.

She found a green one she thought would perfect to show Molly and the rest of the naysayers where her choice stands when it comes to Severus. She hid the green dress under the black one, she wanted it to be a surprise to Severus as well.

She walked over to Severus, who was just getting done with his robes. Black of course.

“Is that all you need?” he asked her as he buttoned up his black robe.

She nodded. “Yes. I have shoes to go with both of these,” she said with a smile.

“Both?” he asked looking down at the dress in her arms.

She pulled her arms closer to her, “yes, both. I don’t want you to see the one for the wedding right now,” she said.

He nodded and told her to take them to the clerk to have them rung up.

The clerk roughly took them from her hands but still wouldn’t say anything to her. Severus came up behind her, and handed over his robes. She noticed the clerk taking them carefully from Severus.

“Is there a problem?” Severus asked the clerk.

The clerk looked from Severus to Hermione.

“We don’t usually serve, _her kind_ ,” he said nastily.

“Ah, well rest assured…this will be the last time we step in this shop,” Severus said calmly.

The clerk looked up surprised, “Oh Mr. Snape, we don’t mean you…” he tried to apologize.

Severus snorted and put some coins on the counter.

“If my wife isn’t welcome here, neither am I,” he hissed at the man, and snatched the bags out of the mans hands.

Severus nearly slammed the door behind him.

**********************************************************************************************

Severus watched Hermione under hooded eyes as they walked through Diagon Alley back towards the Leaky Cauldron. When the silence was too much for him, he spoke up.

“Hermione, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about taking you to a store like that. Well, I did. I thought dinner would go better tonight with…” he paused.

She nodded her head. “Clothes from where they shop as well. I get it. I’m just being emotional. It’s not a great time of the month, you know.” she looked away from him, her face reddening.

“What? Oh!” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Her menses…_

“Do you need anything for that _?_ Pain potion or…” he faltered.

He made the mistake of asking Madam Pomfrey why she needed so much pain potion once. He never questioned her need of any other potions after that conversation.

She smiled and shook her head. “No, Severus. I manage just fine with it. Thank you though, and thank you for the dresses.”

On her tip toes she started to kiss him in the lips, when she remembered where she was and kissed his cheek instead, she set her feet back down. She hooked her arm through the crook of his.

“Let’s get home. I’m starving,”

She marched along with him at her side. They made their way in and out of The Leaky Cauldron. She went to turn left once they made it out the door when he stopped her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked him.

He smiled. “Would you care to join me for lunch?” he asked smoothly.

She smiled and looked around. “Severus I’m fine eating at the cottage. The stares here would be…” She stopped when she saw him shaking his head.

“Not here; Muggle London,” he said.

“Oh! Um…all right,” she said surprised.

She hooked her arm with his again, and they made their way down the street into muggle London. Even here she noticed the stares. Whether it was his choice in robes or their age difference, she didn’t know, nor care.

She looked up as they came upon a nice looking spot for lunch. She read:

**LUC’S BRASSERIE**

The doorman opened the door for them, nodding courteously. Severus nodded back to him politely. They were seated in a booth next to a window.

“It’s beautiful.” She observed the surroundings.

He looked at her and smirked. “Yes, yes you are.”

She caught his eye and blushed.

Their waitress came over and handed them menus while looking over Severus appreciatively. Severus however didn’t notice. Both Hermione and he wanted water, and she left to go get it while they gazed at the menu.

He watched her as she looked around and relaxed a little.

“Have you ever been here before?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head. “No, but my Mum and Dad raved about this place,” she said as the waitress came back.

The waitress set the glasses on the table and took their orders. He was surprised that they ordered the same thing; Toulouse sausage with lentils, cabbage and caramelized onions.

His eyes followed her wedding band at she lifted her water glass and took a few small sips. She must have saw him looking, because she set her glass down and ran her fingers over the ring.

“You shouldn’t have bought such a ring.” She then looked up at him. “But I’m glad you did.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. She lowered her gaze back to the ring as she continued.

“I’ve never bothered with material things before, but having this makes me feel…special.” She looked up to him again. “Like I matter,” she whispered.

He swallowed hard and leaned forward.

“Of course you matter. You matter to your parents, Ashley, Harry, Ron…” He tried but she cut him off.

“No, not to them…I know I’m important to them. I mean to you. This makes me feel like I’m not some burden that was set upon you. You know what I mean?” she asked him.

He simply nodded but before he could reply, their food was there. They ate quietly but both stole glances at one another while the other wasn’t looking.

The waitress came back with the bill and she cleared their empty plates away. Severus looked down at the bill and snorted.

“Is it that bad?” she asked. She started to pull out her hand bag.

He shook his head. “No, it’s not the price,” he said quietly as he took out a few pounds to settle the bill.

She looked up, confused, then she noticed pink writing on the top of the bill. Looking down on it she saw it was a phone number with a small note of asking him to call her, if he so pleased.

Hermione looked shocked, but not as shocked as Severus felt.

“I can’t believe the nerve! Right in front of the man’s wife at that!” she hissed.

Severus smirked at her.

“What?” she demanded.

“Jealousy does not suit you, Madam Snape,” he purred.

Hermione tsked at him, but wouldn’t uncross her arms.

He stood up, and offered her his hand. “Come darling, we have a busy night ahead of us.” He wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked out of the restaurant like that and didn’t give a backward glance as they passed the waitress.

They got back to the cottage around three, so Hermione decided to take a long bath before they had to leave at six. Dinner would be served at six-thirty so it gave them proper time ‘mingle’.

Severus took his shower after Hermione had gotten out. He respectfully took his dress robes in the bathroom to give her privacy getting ready in the bedroom.

As he waited for Hermione to get ready, he sat down on the couch with her Advanced Potion Making textbook in his hands. He didn’t know she came in until she cleared her throat.

He looked up and sucked in a breath. He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Hermione, you look stunning,” he said, his eyes trailing down her body.

She smiled widely. “Thank you,” she said.

He nodded towards the door. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Nodding, she walked over to pick up her cloak off the couch arm and draped it over her shoulders. He held the door open for her. She stepped out and turned to face him as he shut the door behind him. Severus held out his arms to her and she walked into them. A few seconds later he Apparated them away to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hermione’s dinner dress is on my pinterest board if you are following me. Or here…  
> www.pinterest.com/pin/338473728248530056/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading and the reviews! Many, many, thanks go out to my beta, debjunk! On a bright note, I believe we are half-way through the story. Can’t be too sure though. Also, I want to apologize, I’m not very good at describing things or their surroundings.

Chapter 20

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She stepped out of Severus’s arms and gaped, open mouthed at the manor before her eyes.

“It’s a sight, isn’t it?” Severus asked quietly from behind her.

She merely nodded her head. He slipped his arm through hers and walked up the path towards the house. The gates opened for them as they approached and closed behind them with a snap. Before she realized it, they were stepping up to the door. The door opened and a house-elf welcomed them in.

“Welcome to the House of Malfoy. My name is Polky. Please come in,” he said.

Hermione bit the insides of her cheek to keep from saying anything.

“Thank you, Polky,” Severus said and stepped into the foyer.

The door shut behind them as they cleared it.

“May, Polky take your cloaks?” Polky asked.

“That would be lovely,” Severus said, shrugging out of his cloak.

He turned to Hermione who was still standing there as if frozen. He unbuttoned her top button and took the cloak off her shoulders. He handed the cloak to Polky, who bowed and hung up the cloaks on the rack by the door.

“Are you ok?” Severus murmured in her ear.

She jumped slightly out of her daze.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry. I…” She cleared her throat. “I don’t approve of House-elves,” she whispered to him.

He chucked, “I know.”

“Ah! Severus, welcome!” Lucius came in from another room.

Lucius walked over and shook Severus’s hand, then his eyes turned to Hermione’s.

“Well, Miss... excuse me…Madam Snape. You look quite lovely this evening.” He held out his hand.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she put her hand in his. He bowed and brought her hand to his lips and very lightly touched them to her hand. He straightened up and looked at Severus.

“Shall we go in the sitting room for drinks?” Lucius asked smoothly.

Severus nodded his head, but before he could reply Hermione spoke up.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.”

She placed what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face. Lucius smiled at her as they walked into the room on their left.

“You are a married woman now--please call me Lucius.” his bright smile distracted her.

She hated to admit it but Lucius’s teeth were perfect. Her parents would have been proud.

“Severus, darling! My, you look so handsome! Married life must be doing you good,” Narcissa exclaimed as she came into the room.

Narcissa kissed Severus on both cheeks and pulled him into a tight hug. It was a little too long for Hermione’s liking, but she held her tongue.

Draco came in the room a second later and just stared at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head to him.

“Hello Draco.” Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded his head as he stopped in front of her.

“Granger…hmm, I guess I can’t call you that anymore.” He forced a smile.

“Draco, come say hello to your godfather while I chat with Madam Snape,” Narcissa said, moving away from Severus.

Narcissa stepped in front of Hermione.

“We’ve never had the pleasure. I’m Narcissa,” she said holding out her hand, a duplicitous smile on her face.

Hermione forced a small smile and took a hold of Narcissa’s hand to shake.

“I’m Hermione, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione said.

“Oh dear, do call me Narcissa.” She turned to walk over to the couch. “Let’s sit and get acquainted,” she said.

As the ladies sat down, Polky popped in and brought over drinks. They both picked up a glass of white wine.

“So, from what I understand, Severus and you were…forced into marrying?” Narcissa feigned interest as she sipped her wine.

Hermione took a little too big of a gulp of the wine. Her eyes watered. Narcissa got the wrong impression.

“Oh, dear. It’s nothing to cry about.” Narcissa said insincerely.

She turned to look at Hermione fully.

“I’m sure you know this already, but you’ve lucked out in the sex department.” She sighed dreamily.

Hermione nearly chocked on her wine a second time.

“What?” she asked, shocked.

Narcissa shrugged as she took another sip of her wine.

“Severus is wonders in bed, but don’t worry about not getting your fair share, of course.” Narcissa said a little too smugly.

Hermione looked over at Severus who looked like to be having a laugh with Lucius and Draco. She looked back at Narcissa.

“You mean, you’ve been with Severus?” she asked her.

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head, “Oh, it’s something you’ll get used to. Death Eaters…well, they share their wives with their brethren.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped. Surely, she wouldn’t have to sleep with Lucius or anyone else for that matter.

_Hell, I haven’t even slept with my own husband._

Polky popped back in to announce dinner was ready.

They all went into the dining room. Hermione admired the chandelier hanging above the table. The men waited for the ladies to sit before they took their seats.

Lucius and Narcissa each sat at either ends of the table. Hermione sat down to the left of Narcissa, Severus sat next to Hermione, Lucius was on his left. Draco sat to the left of Lucius.

“You have such a beautiful home,” Hermione said, trying to ease the apprehension she was feeling in her stomach.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Narcissa smiled and looked around as if she’d never seen the place before.

The food appeared on their plates just like at Hogwarts. Hermione looked down at her steak, mixed vegetables and roasted potatoes. She waited until the hosts started before she started on hers.

“How has your honeymoon been, Severus?” Narcissa asked quietly.

Hermione saw Draco stiffen from across the table.

“Oh, you know how honeymoons are. Hermione and I are still getting to know one another, isn’t that right, Darling?” he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione stifled a giggle. “Yes, yes we are.”

She smiled and took a hold of Severus’s right hand and squeezed it.

Lucius chuckled and looked over at Narcissa. “Maybe we should go on a third honeymoon. We might be just a nauseating when we get back.” He smiled into his glass.

Narcissa huffed, “I don’t think I could stand it. It’s nauseating enough now.” She had a look of disgust on her face before she turned her head to her plate.

Hermione acted surprised. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She tried to pull her hand from Severus’s but he held on.

She looked over at him questioningly, but he was laughing along with Lucius. Draco looked horrified at their interaction.

As dinner progressed, Hermione couldn’t help but think about the previous conversation. Her mind raced as she looked from Severus to Lucius.

_Would Severus really share her, and if that was the case, why hadn’t he informed her before? Surely, Dumbledore didn’t know about this, or he wouldn’t have made them marry, right?_

“Are you all right, dear?” Narcissa broke into her thoughts.

Hermione looked up to see everyone looking at her. Severus and Draco looked concerned, Lucius looked curious, and Narcissa looked smug; like she knew what Hermione was thinking.

“Oh, I’m ok. I think the wine is getting to my head though.” Hermione smiled reassuringly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that sounded like ‘children,’ but Hermione wasn’t sure.

Lucius chuckled. He poured a glass of water and passed it to Severus.

“Perhaps water will be best,” he said, amusement evident in his voice.

Severus handed her the glass, which she took politely.

“Thank you.” She nodded to Lucius.

********************************************************************************************

Once dinner was over, they retired back into the sitting room. Severus sat in the middle of the couch with Hermione to his left and Draco on his right.

“So,” Lucius drawled. “I presume you both will be sharing quarters once school is back?” he asked, smirking into this glass.

Severus nodded his head, placing a hand on Hermione’s knee.

“Yes, of course, Dumbledore insisted on separate bedrooms.” Severus smirked to Lucius.

“Ah, to keep his school’s reputation, I’m sure,” Lucius commented.

Narcissa crossed her arms. “Of course, can’t have all the teachers marrying…students.” She glared at Hermione as she said this.

Hermione snapped back at the woman.

“Excuse me, but I didn’t ask for this.” She stood up abruptly.

“And if you’re so worried about me taking your man-toy, then I suggest you get a divorce if you can’t settle to be a one-man woman!” she snarled at Narcissa.

“Well, I never!” Narcissa snapped. She stood up out of her chair and pushed past Hermione and out the room.

Hermione didn’t realize she had even walked over to where Narcissa was sitting until she’d been pushed back. Her head snapped back to look at Lucius, who was clapping.

“Well, Severus, you really chose a feisty one,” he said as he was smiling at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” she tried to apologize.

“On the contrary, I think she needed it.” Lucius smiled.

Severus stood up and walked over to Hermione.

“We probably should go.” Severus said placing a hand around Hermione’s waist.

Lucius and Draco both stood up. Draco looked, dare she think it, impressed at her outburst towards his mother.

“We’ll definitely have to do this again.” Lucius said as he looked at Hermione.

She took a deep breath but just nodded her head.

“Draco, do show our guests to the door. I should see to your mother. Goodnight.” He inclined his head to them both.

They went to the door. Severus turned to get their cloaks off the rack.

“You look really nice tonight, Hermione,” Draco said quietly.

Hermione smiled, though it didn’t have the same effect as when Severus complimented her.

“Thank you, Draco,” she said just as softly.

Severus helped her into her cloak as he looked at Draco.

“We’ll see you soon,” Severus said and shook Draco’s hand.

Draco nodded and opened the door for them.

“Yes, have a nice rest of your night,” Draco said and shut the door.

They walked down the path to the gate, which opened for them. Hermione didn’t realize she was trembling until she wrapped her arms around Severus’s lower back. He quickly Apparated them to the cottage door.

Once they got into the cottage, Hermione headed for the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“I’m beat, I’m going to change and go to bed. Good night,” she said quickly and disappeared to the back of the house.

**************************************************************************************************

Severus followed her to the bedroom, he stood at the door.

“Don’t you think we should talk about it?” he asked quietly.

Hermione pulled out a nightgown from a drawer. She wouldn’t look at him.

“It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have been so rude. I’m sorry,” she apologized, though they both knew she didn’t mean it.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you go to dinner. I thought it would be…helpful, seeing a different side of…my friends,” he said softly.

He quietly walked up behind her. She laughed softly.

“Friends…I didn’t know you were Draco’s godfather,” she said.

She turned to look at him. They were merely inches apart.

“And you didn’t force me to go. It’s not the dinner…well, it is, but isn’t.” She tried to elaborate but faltered.

“You’ve lost me,” he said quietly.

She sighed and stared at the floor for a few seconds.

“Do you plan to share me?” she whispered.

He whipped his head to look at her.

“What?” he snapped.

Hermione cringed at his sharp tone.

“Do you plan to share me?” she asked again. She looked up at him. “With Lucius?” she asked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Narcissa,” he hissed quietly.

_She had called me man-toy to Narcissa. Now it makes sense._

“Look, Severus, if that’s what you do with your brethren, I want no parts in it. I’m not some candy stash that you can share!” she said harshly, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Severus grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her against him. He looked down at her.

He spoke so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear him.

“I will _not_ share you with anyone! You’re _mine_ and if any damned fool thinks they can lay a finger on you, they will hear from me. Do you understand me?” his face inches from hers.

Her eyes teared up some; her face white.

“Severus?” she asked, clearly frightened.

He let go her wrists and stepped back. He rubbed his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I didn’t mean to hurt or scare you.” He looked at her.

“You’ve inched your way into my life. These weeks with you…I’ve come to care for you, and the thought of that scum putting his hands on you in such a manner…I lost my control, I’m sorry,” he said with pleading eyes.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her wrists, she nodded at him.

“It’s all right,” she said softly.

He turned around, facing the door and took a deep breath.

“The night before Lucius and Narcissa’s wedding, they invited me to share an…experience…with them,” he started slowly.

“You…had…sex,” she said, softly.

He nodded.

“Lucius told me it was something that he and Narcissa both wanted, and if I agreed, the same should be done…when I married.” He sighed shaking his head.

She sat there, shocked and quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“I never envisioned getting married, so I agreed. I forgot all about it, really. It should have dawned on me when Lucius was being…nice to you. But Narcissa was so blatantly rude, I should have seen it,” he growled in frustration.

Hermione swallowed, she slowly stood up and took a tentative step towards him.

“So, where does that leave us?” she asked quietly.

Severus turned to her. He stepped forward and cupped her cheek.

“Hermione,” he said softly caressing her cheek.

“How can I share something…something I’ve never even had the opportunity to have?” he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Hermione’s eyes lowered to the floor.

“Severus…” Hermione started.

“It’s all right,” he interrupted her. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m not sharing you.” He let his hand drop from her cheek.

He turned from her and strode to the door into the sitting room. She followed him out and saw he was opening the door to the cottage.

“Where are you going?” she asked him.

“There’s something I need to take care of.”

“Severus, you don’t have to…” she started.

He shook his head and turned to look at her for a few seconds before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He Apparated back to Malfoy Manor and strode past the open gate up to the house.

Polky lead him into the Lucius’s study, where the man in question stood in front of the window, overlooking the front lawn.

“Back so soon? I suppose you’re here to tell me bad news,” Lucius said before Severus could even say anything.

Severus sighed and shut the door.

“You know, she’s not that kind of girl,” Severus said quietly.

“Hmph, I didn’t want to do it either,” Lucius hissed as he spun to glared at Severus.

A look of hatred on his usually handsome face, he took a step towards Severus.

“I didn’t want to invite you to my bed that night. It was all _her_ idea. Of course, wanting to appease my soon-to-be-wife, I agreed,” Lucius snarled, nearly spitting in Severus’s face.

Severus swallowed but didn’t say anything.

“You ruined her, Severus. Since that night, our sex life was never the same. She craves your touch, Severus. Your hands, your cock! As if I’m inadequate!!” He faced Severus.

“Oh, but I promise, I’ll take care of your _wife._ I’ll torture her so bad, she’ll never want sex again…from you, or anyone else,” Lucius said, a wind of magic swirled around them.

“Over my dead body,” Severus whispered to him.

“Fair is fair, Severus. You can _taste_ mine but I can’t _taste_ yours? Don’t be stingy, old friend,” Lucius chuckled.

Severus stepped up to Lucius.

“She’s not willing, and that is what’s fair. What you’re talking about is nothing more than rape. But you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Severus said quietly.

Lucius laughed loudly.

“I don’t need to rape to get what _I_ want. Remember that. Now get out,” he hissed at Severus.

Severus gave Lucius a deathly glare for a few seconds before he turned swiftly on his heel and strode out the door. He left Malfoy Manor and Apparated to the cottage.

Hermione stopped pacing as the door opened. He looked over at her, still in her dress. She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

“Oh, Severus! I thought you ran off and did something stupid,” she cried as she held onto him.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and hoisted her up so he could fully walk in and close the door.

“I’m not Potter or Weasley. I don’t just go galloping off into danger, Hermione.” He pulled back from her.

She laughed a little at his joke.

“I thought you were tired?” he asked.

“I was until I got worried about you. I can only assume where you went,” she said inquisitive.

He chuckled and led her down the hall into the bedroom.

“It’s all been worked out. Now, can we go to sleep? I really am tired,” he said, pretending to yawn.

She sighed and picked up her forgotten nightgown off the bed.

“Fine.” She turned and headed into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, he was already in bed, his eyes closed but was sure he wasn’t asleep that quickly.

She got into bed and laid down on her side facing him.

“Goodnight, Severus.” She closed her eyes and was out in mere minutes.

**June 28, 1996**

Severus woke before the sun had even risen. He slipped quietly out bed, picked up his clothes and took them into the sitting room to get dressed. He left the cottage quietly so he didn’t wake up Hermione and walked up to Hogwarts.

As much as he didn’t want to, he should inform Albus. Hermione would have to watch out for Lucius for other reasons aside from Voldemort.

Severus sat in an armchair facing Albus across the desk. Of course, Albus wasn’t too surprised as Severus informed him of this dilemma.

“I’m sure she’ll be safe within Hogwarts, Severus. But, if you’re so worried, maybe you should enlist her help with my ‘ring’ problem,” Albus said, eyes twinkling.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ring…Albus, I apologize, I haven’t even looked into it,” Severus said.

Albus waved him off. “It can wait until you return to school.”

“I understand Hagrid is getting married in France?” Severus asked changing the subject.

“Yes, unfortunately, he’ll be staying there. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank will take over Care of Magical Creatures,” Albus said, a little sad to see Hagrid go.

“Oh,” Severus said softly. He always had a soft spot for the half-giant.

Severus stood up, “I suppose I’ll see you in a couple days?” He asked Albus.

“The wedding, yes, I’ll be there. I’m a little surprised you’ll be there though,” Albus said.

“I didn’t want to, but Hermione wasn’t going unless I was.” Severus said with a shrug.

“Hermione, you say?” Albus commented.

Severus rolled his eyes, “I have to go.”

He reached for the door.

“Give my best to…Hermione,” Albus said, amusement in his voice.

**************************************************************************************************

Hermione was on the couch curled up with The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 in her lap. Her wand in her hand she silently moved her wand in the air looking down at the book.

The door opened, she looked up.

“Out for a morning run?” she asked with a smirk, looking him up and down in his teaching robes.

He looked over to her and smiled.

“Doing homework, already?” he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, closed her book and grinned.

“To be the top of my class, I actually do my work,” she said smugly to him.

He snorted. “Not according to Rita Skeeter,” he mumbled and sat down next to her on the couch.

She slapped him on his arm.

“That’s not funny! That woman is nothing but a meddlesome, uncaring beetle!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Severus rubbed his arm in mock hurt.

“A beetle?” he asked.

Her eyes widened. She hadn’t meant for that bit of dirt to come out.

She stammered, “Well…I…I…didn’t mean, beetle per se…” she tried to come up with a reason.

He sat up straight and peered into her eyes. She turned her head in case he tried to use Legilimency on her.

“Hermione…are you saying Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus? Her form is a beetle?” he asked quietly.

She looked at him and sighed. “I thought I had gotten through to her about writing such stories. I guess not,” she whispered.

He raised both eyebrows at her.

“What did you do?” he asked curiously.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head, she mumbled something while shaking her head.

He placed a hand under her chin and pulled it to look at him.

“Say that again,” he said.

“I said, I placed her in a jar at the end of my fourth year. I didn’t release her until we got back into London. She promised she wouldn’t write anything horrible for a full year.” She shrugged. “I thought she wouldn’t write anymore lies after that,” she said.

Severus laughed, a full belly laugh.

Wiping tears from his eyes, still laughing, he said, “You’re…you’re….are you sure you weren’t supposed to be in Slytherin?” He leaned back on the couch holding his stomach.

Hermione sat there shocked. She stood up quickly and marched into the kitchen.

“It’s not that bloody funny!” she huffed.

Severus didn’t follow her, he was too busy laughing.

****************************************************************************************************

Hermione fixed dinner for the night. They have been taking turns making their meals together, though they both seemed to always skip lunch.

She brought over their plates to the table and sat down.

“When did you get your books?” he asked her.

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Oh, Professor McGonagall gave me the list before we left for the summer. I ordered them with the help of Hedwig on the train.” She chewed on her potatoes.

Severus chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” she asked.

“Do try and refrain yourself with my books, will you?” he joked with her.

“I can use your books?” she asked incredulously.

Severus looked up from his plate, stone-faced for a few seconds, before he broke out in a grin.

“How could I say no to that face?” he said silkily.

She didn’t even think twice before she flung herself into Severus’s arms and kissed him full on the mouth. He placed his hands on her waist.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers. “Hermione,” he groaned.

Her hands moved to hold his face, and she put her forehead against his. “Shit, I’m sorry, Severus,” she said, breathlessly.

Severus chuckled at her profanity. “I should have thought about your reaction before I spoke,” he murmured.

She pulled back from him and sat back down in her chair. “I get excited about books,” she said with a shrug.

She pushed a piece of hair off of her forehead.

“I know,” he said with a smirk.

They finished dinner quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter was ok; I’ve had a major writer’s block on this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I appreciate the reviews! Thank you, to my beta, debjunk!  
> Warning! Sexual content in this chapter…

Chapter 21

They got back into their routine. Severus would even help her with her reading for the upcoming school year. When she asked about his conversation with Lucius, he would just say it was taken care of, and she had nothing to worry about.

But something deep down told her that wasn’t the end of it, and she told him as much. He would shrug and change the subject. She let it go, but she vowed to never find herself alone with Lucius Malfoy.

**July 1, 1996**

As they ate breakfast on Monday, Severus asked her if she would like a different scenery for dinner that night.

“I’d rather avoid dinners with anymore of your friends, Severus,” she said quietly.

He chuckled.

“No, I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me at The Three Broomsticks tonight…if you’re up to being seen with me, that is.”

She smiled and nodded her head. “I’d love to, and there’s nothing wrong with being seen with you,” she said placing her hand over top his.

He smiled at her.

******************************************************************************************************

After breakfast he was attempting to teach her how to not only Occlude but to place a false memory as well.

“So, just pull something from my imagination?” she asked him.

He nodded.

“Anything?”

Again, he nodded. “Anything you’d like,” he said.

She thought for a second before taking her stance.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

He looked at her and whispered. “Legilimens.”

At first, she blocked him out completely, before he started to see her fake memory.

**_Severus walked from behind his desk in his classroom. Hermione stood at his desk with parchment in one hand and a potion bottle in the other._ **

**_“You dare to question my markings, Miss Granger?” he sneered at her._ **

**_She visibly gulped before lifting her head and meeting his eyes._ **

**_“You know I deserve better than a mere acceptable. I let it go when you gave me an E even though we both know it should be an O!” she hissed at him._ **

**_“Is that so?” he said, his voice husky._ **

**_“Yes, it is,” she said quietly._ **

**_He came around behind her and placed both hands on either side of her on the desk, trapping her._ **

**_“And how, do you wish to remedy this?” he asked in her ear._ **

**_She shuttered. “Oh, I…I…” She couldn’t think of anything coherent to say._ **

**_He chuckled in her ear. “Oh, I…is all you can come up with?” he asked as both hands came to rest on her thighs._ **

**_“Professor?” she whispered._ **

**_“If I change your grade, what will you give me?” he whispered, his warm breath caressing her ear._ **

**_“Anything,” she said her voice raw._ **

**_“Anything?” he asked._ **

**_She nodded her head._ **

**_“Say it,” he said hoarsely._ **

**_“Anything, I’ll give you anything,” she moaned._ **

**_He chuckled as his left hand roamed under her skirt and found her knickers, soaked._ **

**_“Anything, indeed…lean over the desk,” he commanded softly._ **

**_She slowly leaned over the desk, rubbing his growing erection with the back of her thighs._ **

**_He hissed at the sudden contact. He pushed her down against the desk with his right hand._ **

**_“Yes,” he growled out._ **

**_He flicked his hand, and her knickers disappeared. He flipped her skirt up, smacking on her arse cheeks. She moaned, and he growled as he watched it jiggle. She pushed back against him._ **

**_“Are we getting impatient?” he asked._ **

**_She only whimpered. He let go of her just long enough to unbuckle his belt, he opened his trousers and shoved them down along with his underpants to rest around his ankles._ **

**_He leaned over her, positioned his throbbing cock against her entrance. He gripped her hips._ **

**_“If you are as talented in this as you are in your school work, I’m sure it’ll be an easy O for you,” he said silkily into her ear before he slammed into her._ **

****

Severus stumbled backwards; it took a lot of his strength to pull from Hermione’s mind. He couldn’t stop watching, but he had to before it went too far…and it did--go too far.

He leaned over, hands on his thighs, trying to calm his racing heart.

_Why? Why did she have to imagine such a scenario? Did she want that from him?_

_Never mind why. How about where? Where would she learn such things? Unless she’s really not a virgin?_

His head shot up to look at her. She was gasping for air, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“Why would you pick something like that?” he asked her.

She took a deep breath.

“I wanted to make something believable should You-Know-Who ever get to me and…” she stopped as her eyes landed on the crotch of his trousers.

“What?” he asked before he looked down and saw the very visible tent on his trousers.

His hand flew to cover it, and he quickly strode out of the room into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He stood at the sink, his hands resting on the counter.

“What is she doing to me?” he asked aloud.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, prespiration on his brow.

“Cold shower, cold, need cold,” he muttered.

Turning around, he went over to the shower, turned the cold water on, and pulled the tap to start the shower. He quickly disrobed and stepped in. His teeth chattering at the freezing cold temperature, but it didn’t take long for his erection to deflate. He quickly turned up the temperature to stop his shivering.

He washed up, trying to push those images out of his mind. Rinsing off, he stepped out and towel-dried. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door. He headed into the bedroom to find Hermione slowly going through her clothes hanging up in the closet.

He stepped into the room, going over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” she said quietly.

He couldn’t look at her without seeing those images again.

He sighed, “Let’s just forget about it,” he said quietly.

“Ok,” she said and left the room.

***************************************************************************************

As Hermione walked into the sitting room, Dobby popped in.

“Oh, hello, Dobby! What brings you over?” she asked.

“Dobby has a letter from Miss Ashley,” he said holding it up.

“Oh! Thank you so much Dobby!” She took the letter from him and ripped it open.

She curled up on the couch and started reading.

**Hermione,**

**I miss you so so much! Thank you so much for inviting me to the wedding. I can’t wait to see you and even Severus. I promise I wont tease him about you checking out his junk. You, however…we need to speak in person. What do you think you’re doing looking down there if you’re not going to do anything about it! I’m sure the poor man was bloody worked up… Well when I see you next AND if you’re ready for the next level, I’ll tell you what to do. Anyways, I’ll see you soon! Sending all my love to you…and give Severus a hug from me!**

**Ashley**

Severus walked in as she was folding up the paper; Ashley, being Muggle, didn’t use parchment like they did.

“What’s that?” he asked.

She smiled and waved him off. “Just a letter from Ash. She’s excited about the wedding.”

“I don’t understand why you two just don’t go. I’ll be fine by myself,” he said.

She laughed at him.

“Well too bad. If I want my husband to go, he goes. Haven’t you ever heard the expression; Happy wife, happy life?” she asked amused.

He scoffed but didn’t say anything. He went over and poured him a small amount of firewhiskey.

“Should you really be drinking this early?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Laughing softly, he sat down on the couch.

“It’s my summer vacation, give me a break.”

She huffed at him but instead said, “Well, Ashley wants me to give you a hug from her, but I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, “perhaps later,” he smirked.

“So, what do you want to do before we have to leave for dinner?” she asked quickly.

“Since you seem to understand the concept of Occluding and placing a false memory, I thought we could just relax. No work, no worries.” He shrugged looking over at her.

She laughed softly. “No work, when do I ever not work?”

He smiled. “I have no idea. Speaking of which, when we go back to the school, there’s a project I have to work on, and if you’d like, I could use your assistance.”

Nearly bouncing up and down she nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes, yes, yes! Why can’t we start now? What is it?” she asked rapidly.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, “Albus insists we enjoy our honeymoon before we do any work,” he said softly.

“Oh.” She laughed. “I don’t know how to relax.”

Laughing he sipped on his drink. “Neither do I,” he said more to his glass then to her.

***********************************************************************************************

At five-thirty, she got dressed and went into the bathroom to straighten her hair. Thanks to Lavender’s spell, she put her hair in a high pony-tail with some curls cupping the sides of her face.

She walked into the sitting room where Severus was waiting for her. Of course, it didn’t take him long to get ready, black trousers, black shirt. Simple.

He looked up at her and shook his head. “Red? Really?”

She spun around slowly, the dress rising a little around her thighs. A red dress with white flowers, tank top sleeves, and it came about mid-thigh on her.

“I could transfigure the flowers to be gold instead of white, if you’d like,” she teased him.

He chuckled as he stood up. “I’d rather spew. Do you want your cloak?” he asked.

She thought for a few seconds before shaking her head. “No, I should be fine. We’re not going that far.”

They left the cottage, and she hooked her arm in his as they walked up towards the main road. As they came up by The Hogs Head, a few people walking about turned their heads in their direction.

“Is the staring ever going to stop?” she asked quietly.

“In about a year, I’m sure,” he said as they walked down the street to The Three Broomsticks.

“By then we should be divorced, and then the stares would start all over again,” she sighed.

He wrinkled his nose, as if thinking about the future. He opened the door for her and stepped in behind her.

“Hermione! I wasn’t expecting to see you this summer!” Madam Rosmerta’s voice rose through the room.

“Hello Madam Rosmerta! It’s so nice to see you!” Hermione said with a smile.

Madam Rosmerta came around the bar and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

“I sure hope this gentleman has been treating you right,” Rosmerta said once she pulled back and looked over to Severus.

“Oh, he’s an angel,” Hermione said as she pulled Severus forward by the arm.

Madam Rosmerta looked Severus up and down.

“He always has been, though he denies it. So, are you two here for the party?” Rosmerta asked them quickly.

“Party?” They both asked.

“Hagrid’s going away party. Albus planned a surprise party for him,” Rosmerta said excitedly.

“I don’t think…” Severus started before the doors opened up and Minerva walked in.

“Oh! Severus, I didn’t know you’d be here! I’m sure Hagrid would enjoy seeing Miss Granger before he leaves,” Minerva said as she made her way over to the trio.

Hermione cleared her throat. “It’s Madam Snape now, Professor. And what is this about Hagrid leaving?” she asked.

Minerva nodded her head. “Oh, yes. I’m going to have to get used to that. Severus, you didn’t tell her? Albus told me you and he talked about Hagrid leaving.”

Severus lowered his head. “He did. I…we’ve just been busy I haven’t had the chance.”

Rosmerta nodded her head quickly. “Been enjoying that honeymoon of yours, have you?” she winked at Severus.

Hermione blushed.

Minerva hurried the conversation. “Well since you’re here, you will be staying, yes? I’d love to catch up with Miss Gran…um Madam Snape.” She smiled.

Hermione looked over at Severus who was looking at her.

“Do you want to stay?” he asked her.

“Only if you do,” she replied.

He nodded. “Firewhiskey for me Rosmerta, and a…” he looked over at Hermione.

“Butterbeer, please,” Hermione finished.

“Yes, and Minerva?” Rosmerta asked, looking at the older lady.

“Brandy, if you please,” Minerva said as she hooked her arm through Hermione’s and guided her to the far end of the place.

“If you don’t know, Severus likes his corners,” Minerva whispered to Hermione.

Hermione giggled as sure enough, Severus strode past them and took a chair against the wall.

“So, tell me, how are the both of you?” Minerva asked as they all sat down.

Severus grunted. Hermione smiled.

“Oh, we’re going fine. Severus has actually been helping me with the upcoming school year.” Hermione threw a sly smile over at him.

He simply shrugged, looking innocent.

Rosmerta came over with their drinks as a handful of people came in. Hermione looked over and saw Professors Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank, Vector and Trelawney. Hermione shuddered.

Severus smirked and leaned over. “If you’re lucky, she’ll give you a prediction,” he murmured in her ear.

Hermione’s blush wasn’t missed by Minerva, who stood up and waved everyone over.

After a few surprised hellos to Hermione and nods to Severus--which he returned as well--they all settled down. Drinks came over and Rosmerta said food would be out just as soon as Hagrid came.

Poppy came in and hurried over. “They’re coming!”

Everyone hushed and waited for the door to open. Once it did, everyone, with the exception of Severus, yelled “SURPRISE!”

Hagrid brought a hand to his chest, his eyes started to water.

“Oh, this is a surprise, this is. Ya even managed ter get Hermione here!” His massive hands wiping at his eyes.

Rosmerta brought over a really big glass of mead for Hagrid as platters that were on a table against the wall filled with food.

“Ello, there Hermione.” Hagrid came over and pulled her into a hug as she stood up.

“Hagrid, I’m so sorry to hear you’re leaving.”

Hermione tried to hug him back but couldn’t get her arms halfway around the half-giant.

Hagrid pulled back and nodded his head as she sat back down.

“It’s fer the best. You know Madame Maxine and I are gettin’ married, and she can’t leave the school like I can,” he said.

Hermione noticed his eyes brighten up at Madame Maxine’s name.

She smiled and nodded her head. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two,” she said.

“And, uh, how are yeh doing with…you know,” Hagrid wiggled his eyebrows as he nodded over to Severus.

“Oh, it’s going wonders actually. I know Harry and Ron always talked to you about their…distrust of him, but he’s not like he is in class.” Hermione smiled.

“Yes, well, yeh didn’t hear it from me, but…” He leaned over to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “…he’s a good one to put your trust in.” Hagrid straightened and nodded his head.

“I’m going ter go get meself something to eat. Make sure yeh do too, Hermione. Can’t have yeh wastin’ away. Good ter see yeh, Professor,” Hagrid said to Severus as he came up to them.

“Hagrid,” Severus said as he nodded his head at the man.

Severus waited until Hagrid was out of ear-shot before he looked down his nose at Hermione, he quirked one eyebrow.

“What?” she asked as she stood up.

“Why was Hagrid bent over you?” Severus asked.

Hermione waved him off and laughed.

“Severus, don’t tell me you’re jealous of Hagrid!” She smiled.

Her smile faltered when Severus crossed his arms and stared at her.

“You’re serious?” she sighed. “If you must know…”

She placed her hands on both his forearms and stood on her tip toes, to be able to reach his ear.

“Hagrid said, you’re a good one and to trust you,” she whispered into his ear.

Severus shuddered as her warm breath caressed his ear.

“People are staring, Hermione,” he said.

She laughed. “And? I don’t care what people think Severus. I’d snog you right here if I wanted to.” She set back down on her feet.

He smirked. “I’d tell you to prove it, but I’d know you’d do it. And, this is Hagrid’s night, not ours,” he said.

“I’m going to get something to eat, you coming?” she asked him.

“Right behind you,” he said.

******************************************************************************************

It was nearing ten when Hermione walked over to Severus, still sitting in the corner.

“You don’t mingle much do you?” she asked with a smile.

He swallowed the last of his firewhiskey and arched his brow at her.

“When have you ever seen me mingle?” he asked.

As she thought about it, a yawn escaped her.

He stood up. “I think it’s time we take our leave.”

She nodded as she tried to stifle another yawn.

He put his arm around her waist, and they made their way over to Hagrid.

“We’re leaving Hagrid. I’m really going to miss you,” Hermione said and attempted to give him another hug.

“Oh!” Hagrid gave her a bone-crushing hug that lifted her off her feet. He set her back down and let go.

“Sorry bout thah! Tell Harry and Ron I’m sorry I couldn’t see them before I left,” Hagrid said as his eyes watered.

“Hagrid, I’m sorry to see you go, but happy for you as well,” Severus said as he held out his hand.

“Oh, Professor!” Hagrid ignored Severus’s outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug as well. “Thah means a lot ter me.”

Hagrid let go of Severus, who seemed shocked at such a display of affection.

“Come on,” Hermione said as she took a hold of Severus’s hand and started pulling him towards the door.

“Good night!” she called out to the room.

A chorus of “Good nights” were heard as they both stepped out of The Three Broomsticks.

A gust of wind blew by.

“Oh!” Hermione said and rubbed her arms.

Severus looked over at her as he tried to straighten out his robes.

“I didn’t realize we’d be leaving so late,” she said trying to rub the goosebumps away.

She looked at him as he unbuttoned his cloak.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

“What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife freeze?” he asked softly.

She smiled and huddled against his warm cloak.

“Thank you, Severus.” She smiled at him.

“Let’s get home.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here is Hermione’s dress…nothing special.  
> www.pinterest.com/pin/240379698848040105/


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They are amazing! As for Rosmerta/Severus, no relationship. As I was writing it, I thought about Rosmerta knowing James, Sirius and Peter and figured she knew Severus too. This was more of a motherly type of relationship. Anyways, thank you, debjunk, for all you do!  
> By the way, I haven’t forgotten you all. It’s been a crazy first week of school for the kids. Getting them started virtually learning (ages 6 and 11, plus my 3-year-old wants to ‘help’).  
> This story is AU, and I’m trying to keep it as close to the true story as I can. Next chapter should answer some questions you may have--I hope, lol.  
> Also, minor character death in this chapter.

Chapter 22

**July 2, 1996**

“Severus, hello, Severus!” Hermione waved a hand in front of his face.

He was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Hermione had fixed a small lunch for them. She stood beside him with the tea kettle in her hands.

“Hmm?” he questioned, looking up at her.

“I said, do you want anymore tea?” she asked as she lifted the tea kettle slightly.

He shook his head slowly.

“Um…no, I’m…finished,” he said just as slowly.

She turned, set the kettle back on the stove and sat down at the table next to him.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been distracted all day.” She tried to coax him out of whatever this was.

He wrapped his hand around his mug and looked up at her. His lips twitched, as if he was thinking whether he should tell her or not. It was at least thirty seconds before he sighed and looked away from her.

“It’s none of my business. It’s nothing,” he said.

“Obviously it’s something bothering you. It may help to talk about it,” she offered.

He took a deep breath.

“I just assumed you were a virgin,” he said, still not looking at her.

Her mouth dropped open.

“Well, I am a virgin. But I don’t understand what’s gotten your wand in a knot to bring this up,” she said in one breath.

He quickly turned his head to her, his hair swinging to cover his face.

“ _You_ did!” he snarled at her.

“I did?” she asked, a look of confusion her face.

“That bloody fake memory of yours! No virgin would know as much as you portrayed,” he said in disbelief.

Her mouth dropped open, and she slowly nodded her head.

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?” She stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

He stood abruptly and grabbed her wrist.

“What do you expect me to think?” he hissed as he spun her to face him.

She gave him a mischievous smile.

“I assure you, Severus Snape, I am a virgin. Do I have to show you my hymen intact for you to believe me?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Both of his eyebrows rose so far, she was sure they got lost in his hairline.

“I just don’t understand why you would lie about something like that.” He held a hand up to stop her from interrupting.

“And if you’re not lying, then please explain to me how you know so much,” he said quickly.

She giggled at him as she sat down at the table and pulled him over to sit down as well.

“Well, Severus, as you already know, I am quite the…what is it you called me? Oh! Know-It-All!” She paused as she watched his face turn a shade of pink.

She patted his hand.

“It’s okay. I know that’s what I am, and I’m proud to be one. Now, to clarify. I read…a lot, about everything. I also came across…Ashley’s porn stash.” She shuddered.

The corners of his mouth quirked a little, but he patiently waited for her to continue.

“A huge mistake by the way. I was looking for a video from when my mum and hers were little. So, I put in a tape and…well, I’m just thankful my parents weren’t in the room.” She smiled.

“How…” he cleared his throat, but it didn’t help the thickness of his voice. “How long did you watch it?” he asked curiously.

She let go of his hand and turned her head away from him.

“That’s neither here nor there, Severus.” She could feel her cheeks burning--as if she was sitting outside in the smoldering sun.

He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him.

“You watched the whole thing…didn’t you?” he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Averting his gaze with all her might, she asked. “Why would you want to know?”

Letting go of her chin, he leaned back, studying her.

“You’re right. None of my business. I was just…curious.” He shook his head.

She shrugged and stood up.

“I hope you know by now, I don’t lie.” She walked out of the kitchen.

A Patronus in the shape of a phoenix burst into the cottage. It flew over to Severus.

“I need you at the castle, immediately,” Albus Dumbledore’s voice came from the phoenix.

Severus jumped up as the phoenix vanished. He strode to the door.

“I’ll be back, soon, I hope,” he said over his shoulder at her.

She snorted as she reached around him to open the door.

“I’m coming with you,” she said with, determination.

He whipped his head around at her, but seeing the look in her eyes, he just nodded his head.

Shutting the door behind her, she had to jog to keep up with Severus’s long strides.

**************************************************************************************************

Severus flicked his wrist at the doors to the Entrance hall as they were coming up the steps. He stopped as soon as he entered the castle. Hermione ran right into him and stumbled back. He caught her by her hand before she went falling down the stairs behind them.

“Oh, Severus! Thank Merlin you’re here!” Minerva called as she stood at the top of the stairs.

“What is it, Minerva?” He asked as he hurried up the stairs, Hermione on his heels.

“It’s Argus. Something’s happened. I don’t know what, but he’s in Albus’s office,” she said in a rush as the three of them hurried along the corridor.

In record time, they were at the Gargoyle statue on the third floor. It had already stepped to the side to allow entrance to the Headmaster’s office.

Severus was first up the stairs, Hermione behind him, and Minerva behind her.

“Perhaps Miss Granger should wait downstairs?” Minerva said as they reached the door to the top.

“My _wife_ , is with me,” Severus said quickly and opened the door. “Albus, what’s happened?”

The sight they walked into was alarming. Argus Filch was convulsing on the floor in front of Albus’s desk. Albus was kneeling beside Argus, trying to hold his head, still to no avail.

Severus swept in quickly and was on his knees in seconds.

“Albus! What happened?!” he sternly repeated.

“I was foolish, Severus. Madam Snape, could you please hold his head?” he asked.

Hermione rushed over and quickly knelt down to hold Argus’s head. She swallowed thickly, noting the small amount of white foam coming from the corners of his mouth.

Albus picked up Argus’s right wrist and held the hand out to Severus.

“I dropped the pouch and it fell out. I didn’t even realize it. Argus started convulsing and I couldn’t understand why until I saw he had put it on,” Albus said, looking at Severus.

From her angle, Hermione couldn’t see what they were talking about. But was sure she heard a soft high-pitched ringing or squealing from their direction. Minerva stood by the door her hand over her mouth.

“Albus…is this what I think it is?” Severus asked quietly.

“I think so, and if it is, it’s Tom’s,” Albus said.

Hermione glanced over at Professor McGonagall to see if she had any inkling what they were talking about, but if she did, she didn’t show it. Severus’s intake of breath made her turn her head back to the task at hand.

“Albus, is that, a Horcrux?” Minerva asked as she took a small step forward.

The high-pitched squealing sounded like it was getting louder.

“Yes, and we need to destroy it.” Albus looked down at the ring.

Severus was already shaking his head.

“The killing curse is all I can think of. I haven’t done any proper research. Unless you have Basilisk venom hidden somewhere…” Severus started to say before Hermione interrupted him.

“Why not use the Sword of Gryffindor?” she asked quickly. She was starting to struggle with Argus’s head.

Severus gave her a confused look, so she continued.

“Second year, Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword,” she explained.

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the sword on top of his cabinet, in its glass case.

“So, the sword may have absorbed the venom,” he muttered to himself. “Let’s hope it did,” he said as he waved his wand over the glass case.

“Freeze him, Severus,” Albus said and pulled down the sword.

Severus stood up, pulled out his wand and nodded for Hermione to move. As soon as she was out of the way, he pointed his wand at Argus’s convulsing body.

“ _Immobulus!_ ” Severus incanted.

Argus’s body froze, his right hand laying over his stomach. Hermione was finally able to see the object the men were talking about. On Argus’s third finger sat a gold ring with a black stone.

 _Tourmaline or onyx,_ she thought to herself, though she was no expert and wouldn’t know the difference.

She stepped closer and saw a symbol inscribed into the stone. A triangle with a circle in the middle and a line going through both shapes.

“Severus, would you mind? I’m afraid I may hit anything but the ring,” Albus said as he came over with the sword.

Nodding his head, Severus took the sword in his left hand. With his right hand he pushed Hermione towards the door to Minerva. Albus walked over to the other side of Argus.

Severus placed the sword over the ring and pulled it back. He repeated this a few times before he was ready. He lifted the sword high above his head and took a deep breath.

“Severus! No!” A woman’s voice came from the ring.

A mist came from the ring and the shape of a women materialized. A thin woman, dressed in black robes, black hair--similar to Severus’s and a rather pointy nose.

Severus paused as he stared at the woman, the sword still lifted high above his head.

“Your father killed me once, Severus. Don’t murder your memory of me too,” the woman pleaded with the man in front of her.

Hermione’s eyes switched back and forth between the two of them.

“Severus, my boy,” Albus said.

The woman in the mist turned to Albus.

“Quiet, you old fool!” Severus’s mum-mist hissed, as she looked down at Albus.

Severus didn’t waste another second and brought the blade down as fast as he could. As soon as the blade hit the ring, the stone cracked. There was a high-pitched scream, and the ring hit the floor with a clatter. Severus flew backwards hitting the cabinet behind him.

“Severus!” Hermione screamed as he ran over to him.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. He tried getting up when he gasped and held his hand to the back of his head.

“What is it?” she asked as she put her hand to his head. She pulled his hand away and saw it had blood on it.

Albus was leaning over Argus, watching as his right hand blackened, and the blackness was quickly going up his arm.

“Severus,” Albus croaked out.

Swatting Hermione’s hand away, Severus slowly stood up and walked over to Albus. Kneeling down he pulled out his wand and carefully waved it over Argus’s body.

“ _Finite_ _Incantatem._ ” Albus lifted the Immobulus spell and knelt down next to Severus.

Argus wasn’t moving anymore. Albus opened the man’s shirt and saw his chest had also blackened.

Hanging his head and shaking it, he grimly said, “Severus, he’s gone.”

Severus, determined to keep going, wouldn’t stop. He didn’t stop until Albus put his hand over Severus’s, ceasing the movements from his wand.

Minerva stepped forward. “Should I call the Aurors, Albus?” she asked quietly.

Sighing, he said, “Yes, but as far as they will be concerned, we don’t know what he touched,” Albus looked over at Minerva.

Pursing her lips, she sniffed, turned and left the room.

Hermione, standing behind Severus, reached out a hand to brush back his hair, which was wet with blood.

“Perhaps Severus should go see Madam Pomfrey,” she said as she looked at the gash on the back of his head.

Severus heavily leaned back on his heels. “I said, I was fine.”

“You’re bloody well not fine! You’re bleeding all over the damn floor,” she said crossly.

Of course, she was exaggerating but he didn’t need to know that.

Albus nodded his head. Standing up, he walked over to the ring.

“I think it’ll be a good idea if you weren’t here when the Aurors arrive, Severus,” Albus said.

Severus glared at the two of them before he swiftly turned on his heel and strode for the door.

Muttering under his breath, he grumbled, “Ordered around by my employer and now a wife. What else is new?”

He stopped at the door. Turning his head, he nodded to the ring on the floor.

“That should be safe to touch now, but I’d cast a revealment charm to ensure it is now, just a ring,” he said.

He left the room without a glance at Hermione or Albus.

Albus waved his wand over the ring. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief. Bending down, he picked up the ring and pocketed it.

“I’m glad you were here, Madam Snape. Your insight about the sword was needed,” he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head, a little shaken up about the dead body on the floor, but nevertheless, she was glad she could help.

“Thank you, Headmaster.” She looked anywhere but at Argus Filch.

Walking with her to the door, Albus put a hand on her shoulder.

“Please make sure Severus makes it to Madam Pomfrey. He can be stubborn when it comes to his medical needs,” Albus said.

Hermione forced a smile. “Of course, Headmaster.” She descended the stairs.

**************************************************************************************************

After his head at been properly fixed by Madam Pomfrey, he allowed Hermione to fuss over him at the cottage. The only other person allowed to fuss over him was Madam Pomfrey. Oh, and Rosmerta clucked over him when he visited The Three Broomsticks--which wasn’t very often.

Leaning back into the couch, he closed his eyes.

“Don’t go to sleep,” he heard Hermione say.

He opened his eyes slowly. She stood in front of him with a glass of ice water for him.

“I’d rather have firewhiskey,” he said eyeing the glass.

“You heard Madam Pomfrey. No alcohol and no sleeping for the next six hours,” she said sternly.

He sighed, sat up and took the glass from her.

“Thank you.” He took a big sip. He wouldn’t admit it, but the water seemed to help lessen the tension on the back of his head.

Sitting on her legs on the couch, she faced him, propping her arm on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand.

“So, since I need to keep my eye on you, maybe you could answer something for me,” she said, her eyes big with hope.

He pulled his left leg up onto the couch and turned to look at her.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What’s a Horcrux?” she asked, intrigued.

This was a word she had never heard or even saw in her reading before.

Taking a sip of his water before he leaned forward and placed it on the table, he wiped his face and gazed at her.

“It’s Dark magic, _very_ , Dark. A Dark witch or wizard can put a part of their soul into any object they so choose. Making her or him immortal.”

He paused here, letting it sink in for not just her, but for himself as well.

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath.

“So, we…no, you. You just destroyed a soul…” she said slowly.

He nodded his head just as slowly.

She grabbed his glass and drank half of it without stopping to breathe.

“Was that…was that You-Know-Who?” she asked, holding onto his glass so hard her knuckles were white.

He plucked the glass from her and set it back on the table. Taking her hand in his and squeezing it slightly.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Her eyes immediately filled, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. There was a sharp pain in his chest he couldn’t make out. Ignoring it, he quickly pulled her to him and crushed her body against his. She relaxed against him after a couple of minutes. Pulling back, she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually emotional,” she said with a shy smile.

“It’s fine, your emotions are running high right now,” he said soothingly.

She smiled up at him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

There was a knock on the door. Severus started to get up, but Hermione pushed him back down.

“You’re supposed to be resting. I’ll get it.”

She stood and walked over to the door.

“There’s only one person it could be,” he said.

She smiled as she opened the door.

“Hello, Professor,” Hermione said as she opened the door wider for the man to come in.

“Madam Snape,” Albus said.

He nodded to her as he walked in. Albus walked over to Severus. Hermione shut the door and walked over to them.

“Can I get you something to drink, Professor?” she asked.

“No thank you, I won’t be intruding too long,” Albus said as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

“How much trouble are we in, Albus?” Severus asked.

Hermione sat down next to Severus, her hands folded in her lap.

Albus sighed. “The Aurors searched Argus’s room to see if there was something in there. Of course, they didn’t find anything. However, they do believe I don’t know what the object was,” he said.

“But they don’t know we were there?” Hermione piqued up.

“No, and I think it best no one else knows about this…rare bit of magic…for the time being of course,” Albus said, giving Hermione a pointed look.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Severus cut her off.

“Of course, Headmaster,” Severus said quietly.

Albus stood up.

“I’d appreciate your discretion on the matter. Both of you,” he said as he walked over to the door.

Severus stood up to show Albus out. Hermione didn’t move or protest him getting up. Opening the door for himself, Albus turned to look at Severus.

“Please, Severus, be cautious of Miss Gr…oh blast…Hermione’s emotions. As far as I can tell, she’s in shock,” Albus said and laid a hand on Severus’s arm.

Severus simply nodded.

“Yes, thank you Albus,” he said as Albus walked out the cottage.

Standing at the door for a few moments, Severus took a deep breath for what he was thinking about doing.

_I really don’t want to take her there, but I know she’ll be distracted by all the books. Why I didn’t get that book before, I don’t know._

“Care to accompany me?” he asked her, facing the door.

“Where to?” she asked quietly.

“I need to retrieve some things from my house,” he said softly.

She stood up.

“You have a house? Why didn’t we stay there for the summer?” she asked him, intrigued.

He cleared his throat.

“It’s not suitable for company. I don’t entertain guest,” he said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Hermione chuckled.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad!” she said as she made her way to the door.

***************************************************************************************************

_Oh, good gods. Why did I bring her here?_ Severus thought to himself as they stood in his dusty living room.

There was so much dust that his brown hardwood floor looked like it snowed in there. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw her head slowly swivel, taking the room in. There were quite a few holes in the wall. He couldn’t blame all of them on his father but she didn’t need to know that.

Wallpaper peeling back, it almost looked like a demolition site. Though, that’s exactly what it needed. And he planned on it too. If all went well with The Dark Lord’s death and surprisingly if he—Severus—survived, he was having the place demolished. It would never sell as is, but if he was lucky, he’d get a little bit of money for the land.

He strode past her before she could give him any false comment about his home. He quickly climbed up the stairs, turned right at the landing and went straight to the door at the end of the hall.

“ _Accio lockbox!_ ” he hissed, pointing his wand at the bed.

A muggle lockbox zoomed out from under the bed, and he levitated it to the bed. His wand swished, flicked and jabbed every which way for about thirty seconds when finally, the lid popped open. He rummaged through the miniaturized items until he found what he was looking for.

“Why don’t you just take the box with you?” Hermione asked from the doorway.

“There are dangerous things in this box that I don’t need a student rummaging through,” he turned to look at her as the box locked itself.

“Accidently, of course.” He smirked at her.

She blushed, recalling her time stealing ingredients from his personal store.

“What did you have to get?” she asked, curiously.

“A very important book,” he said with a smile.

Glaring at him, she put her hands on her hips.

“Well, you dragged me here, don’t you think it would be courteous to show me the book?” she asked.

Taking two strides, he looked down at her. He brought a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. Her eyes fluttered.

“If I did that, my dear, I wouldn’t have any fun.” He chuckled as her eyes shot open to stare him down.

“Bastard,” she cursed at him.

Which only made him laugh more.

“Just because my parents didn’t get along, I’ll have you know, that doesn’t mean they weren’t married,” he said, and he walked past her out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, thank you for your patience with me and the reviews! Love it! Many thanks go to my beta, debjunk!

Chapter 23

Before he could shut the door to the cottage, Hermione pounced.

“Let me see the book,” she quickly said.

“Damn, woman. Can I shut the door first?” he asked, though his lips quirking upward showed he was joking with her.

She smiled and held out her hand.

“Come on, you know how I am with books,” she said, bouncing up and down on her toes.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

His voice dropped to a rumble. “If I was as cruel as most people think, I wouldn’t even let you look at it.”

She didn’t know what happened, but for some reason her knees buckled, and she gasped. Thankfully, he had already walked past her and was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch. She walked over and sat down on his right.

He had the miniaturized book in his hand. Tapping it with his wand, it re-sized itself. Disregarding his comfort, she leaned against his arm and read:

**Secrets of the Darkest Art**

**Owle Bullock**

“I take it, this book isn’t in the restricted section at Hogwarts,” she murmured, more to herself then to him.

“I think it used to be. Albus told me to hold onto it years ago. He may have forgotten I still have it,” he said as he opened the book.

They both looked down as he came to the table of contents page.

**Intro-Fundamental Laws of Magic-chapter 1**

**The Unforgivable Curses-chapter 2**

**Navigating the Mind-Legilimency-The Legimens Spell-chapter 3**

**Necromancy VS Summoning Inferi-chapter 4**

**Parseltongue & Summoning the Dark Mark-chapter 5**

**Obscurus-Obscurial (Singular)-chapter 6**

**Horcruxes-Carpo Cruxio Leromis-chapter 7**

**Acknowledgments-Herpo the Foul-chapter 8**

“Chapter 7,” he said and flipped through the pages to find the right page.

After a while they finished the chapter—Hermione reading over his shoulder. He leaned back into the couch. Hermione picked the book up from his lap. Standing up with the book in her hand she started pacing the room, re-reading the chapter.

“On the bright side, we just destroyed a— _his_ Horcrux. That’s a step closer to defeating him,” he said as he watched her pace.

Stopping she turned to face him and slowly shook her head.

“What if he made more then one?” She looked down at the book, skimming the page. “It says here: the more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality.” She looked back up at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gods, I hope not. Of course, with my luck, the bastard probably as a vault full of them.”

Staring at him for a few seconds, she turned and went over to the desk. She pulled a piece of parchment towards her, dipping the quill in ink, she starting writing.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“According to this book, the ring was definitely a Horcrux,” she wrote that down.

He stood up and walked over to her. “Yes, it had a mind of its own. No ordinary ring could bring up my…” he paused.

She nodded and quickly continued.

“In my second year, Ginny had a book. A book that—from what Harry told me—controlled her, like it had a mind of its own,” she said as she wrote that down as well.

“Yes, I am privy of the details. Are you thinking the book was a Horcrux?” he inquired.

She sighed and placed her fingers to her temples.

“It sounds like it.”

Taking a deep breath, his fingers drumming on the desk as he thought.

“If it was one, then that’s two,” she said turning her head to watch him. She had never seen him in his thought-process. Clearly, he had to move like she did as well. “He wouldn’t make more than two…right?”

A nervous laugh escaped his lips, running a hand through his hair, he shook his head.

“Hermione, he’s not…” he sighed and turned away from her. He scoffed. “This is a man I used to look up to. But he’s changed. It’s like he’s gotten obsessed with being immortal,” he said.

She turned around in the chair to watch him. “How long have you known about the Horcruxes?” she asked.

He turned to look at her, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“If it’s something you don’t want to talk about, it’s all right,” she said with a shrug as she turned back to the desk.

“I didn’t know for sure until today. He was so sure of immortality, like he knew something we didn’t. And then when he returned, I begged Merlin that he was just wounded all this time.” he quietly said.

She nodded her head, figuring he talked better if she wasn’t looking at him; she stared at the paper on the desk.

“No Gods would have any mercy on me, I’m positive of the Horcruxes now. However, I cannot say if he only made two.” He took a deep breath, “But I will have to find out.”

Whipping her head around to him, her eyes were wide.

“You can’t! You might as well go up to him and say ‘Oh, by the way, I’ve been spying for Dumbledore and I despise you,’” she said in a one breath.

He gave her a ‘You can’t be that dumb’ look as he slowly shook his head.

“Honestly child, if I was that stupid, I wouldn’t have made it this far as a spy.” He strode past her heading into the kitchen.

Her head hung low, she grimaced slightly.

_Damn, Hermione, that was bloody stupid of you!_ She scolded herself.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to see him with a small glass of Fire-Whiskey. Ignoring it, she looked up to see him watching her intently.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I speak before I think,” she said, slightly embarrassed.

He brought the glass up to his lips, “Sometimes it’s a good thing, and other times…it can get you killed.” He took a big gulp of the drink.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked as she crossed her arms.

Tapping the glass with his fingers, he stared at the wall across from him as he leaned against the counter.

“I’ll have to plant the idea of Horcruxes in another Death Eater’s mind, somehow, without them knowing it was me,” he said thoughtfully.

“Or…” she said as he turned his head to her. “…you could have him think I’m interested in it. You know me, being the ever Know-It-All, I have to learn _everything_.”

He was already shaking his head before she could finish. “Absolutely not. You’d be dead for even thinking of such magic. Besides, there are no more books in the library of Horcruxes. Where would you have learned of it?” he asked.

She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. “Someone else then? I think we should at least run this by Professor Dumbledore and see what he has to say about it,” she said as she turned and headed for the door.

“Now?” he called after her.

Sticking her head back into the room. “Why not? Do you have something better to do aside from drinking?” she asked, as one eyebrow quirked up.

****************************************************************************************************

They silently trudged up the lane to the castle. A few minutes later, Severus found himself in the Entrance Hall with Hermione at his side. To the left of them the staff room’s door was open and they could hear voices.

Walking over to the room, Hermione respectfully knocked on the door before barging in.

Minerva and Albus both looked up at the door. Albus, nodded his head and motioned for them to come in.

“Please, have a seat,” he said as he stood up for Hermione to take the chair next to Minerva.

Severus walked in behind her. He gave a small nod to both Albus and Minerva. Both men sat down once Hermione had sat down.

“How are you, dear?” Minerva asked Hermione.

She smiled at Minerva, “I’m ok, considering.” She turned to look at Albus. “Severus and I have been planning, actually,” she said.

“Planning?” Albus asked looking from Hermione to Severus.

“Severus shook his head. “I am absolutely against this plan of hers,” he said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Headmaster, Severus has brought out his…well your book,” she said as Severus pulled the book out of his cloak.

He placed it in front of Albus. Minerva leaned over to read the title properly.

“Oh, I forgot about that book,” Albus said as he picked it up.

“We were wondering, Headmaster, if the book Ginny had in my second year, was a Horcrux?” Hermione asked.

Looking up from the open book in his hands, Albus nodded his head. “Yes.”

“We need to find out if he only made two. Hermione thinks I should inform him that she is interested in learning more about the magic.” Severus said.

Minerva was shaking her head. “No, that’ll bring more danger to you then you already have,” she said looking at Hermione.

Albus closed the book with a snap. “Not Hermione, but I think I have someone in mind…and it might just work,” Albus said nodding his head as he thought.

“Might—could get me killed, Albus. Who do you have in mind?” Severus asked.

Albus smiled at Severus. “Our new Potions Professor, of course,” he said.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she looked from Albus to Severus.

Severus was just as shocked as the other two women at the table. He arched an eyebrow at Albus.

“Are you firing me, Albus?” Severus asked, his tone low.

Albus chuckled and waved him off, “No, I’m offering you a different position…that is, if you still want it?” he asked, eyeing Severus.

Hermione closed her mouth, and before Severus could respond she spoke up. “He doesn’t want it,” she said looking at Albus.

Severus slowly turned his head to look at her. “Excuse me? How do you know what I want?” he asked Hermione.

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at Severus. “The position is cursed…and I’d rather have the choice of divorcing you then being a widower.” She looked away from him.

_So, that was it? There’s more to that then what she is saying._

Severus turned to Albus. “I suppose my mind has already been made up, Albus.” He cleared his throat. “I no longer want the post of Defense,” he said.

Both of Albus’s eyebrows rose as he surveyed the couple. “Well, that changes my plan, but maybe my friend would rather teach defense,” Albus said.

“Who is your friend, Albus?” Minerva asked.

Hearing the doors open and shut they all looked to the door to see who was coming in.

A short and slightly overweight man stood in the doorway. Straw blond hair—what was left of it anyways—gooseberry-green eyes looked over each person at the table.

Albus stood up. “Horace, my dear friend, you must have known we were talking about you,” he said with a smile.

“Oh?” Horace said as he came into the room, a little out of breath. “I think the walk up here has gotten longer,” he said.

Hermione quickly stood up. “Here, you can have my chair,” she said.

_Oh gods, not him._ Severus thought as he bit his tongue. Severus blinked and suddenly it was as if he was sixteen again.

_He stood before Professor Slughorn in the Potions classroom. His ‘Draught of Living Death’ was perfect—more than perfect actually._

_“She’s perfect, Mr. Snape! Ten points to Slytherin.” Professor Slughorn beamed at him._

_“Thank you, Sir,” Severus said. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he heard James Potter and Sirius Black make a snide comment from behind him._

_Professor Slughorn turned to look at Lily Evans’ potion._

_“Of course, Miss Evans yours is perfect as well,” Professor Slughorn said._

_“They probably cheated,” James Potter whispered loud enough for the Professor to hear._

_“Now, now, Mr. Potter. No need to be jealous. Perhaps, Miss Evans here, would tutor you if you were nice enough to ask her. Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans.” Professor Slughorn smiled._

_The room faded and there Severus was, standing yet again in front of Professor Slughorn. However, this time he was in the Professor’s office._

_A frown on the Professor’s face, he looked at Severus from behind his desk._

_“How could you, Mr. Snape?”_

_Severus looked Slughorn in the eye, “Why would you even care? I may have been in your little Slug Club but you never held out much hope for my being successful, did you?” he asked quietly._

_Slughorn leaned back in his chair his finger-tips touching together as he looked at Severus._

_“You’re an excellent student, Mr. Snape. But honestly, I do not see you going very far, if you continue on the path you have chosen,” Slughorn eyed Severus’ left arm._

_Though it was covered up with his robes, Severus still brought his right hand overtop the Dark Mark that lay on his left arm._

_“So, I’ll ask again. Why would you care? Nobody cares about ‘Snivellus’,” Severus spat out._

_Slughorn sighed, put his hands down and leaned forward in his chair._

_“There was a time when I cared. That time has since passed. Get out of my office, and don’t even think of coming back to the Slug Club.” Slughorn said softly but his sharp tone was unmistakable._

_Severus turned on his heel, strode to the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind him._

_He leaned against the stone wall, his eyes shut. The hurt in Professor Slughorn’s eyes were too much to bear for him. He had let the man down by being foolish and joining ‘them’._

_But he couldn’t go back on his word, not without dying._

Severus blinked again and was back in reality.

Horace nodded at Hermione. “Thank you.” He sat down. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” he said as he looked over at Albus.

Severus stood up as Albus was sitting back down. “No, we were just finished,” he said as he pushed the chair back under the table.

Albus looked up at Severus. “Don’t you think you should stay?” he asked.

Hermione stood back with her arms crossed over her chest.

Cutting his eyes at Albus, Severus shook his head. “I’d rather not, and if he doesn’t want the position and you need him more than me, I’ll resign,” he said softly.

Minerva gasped. “Honestly, Severus, don’t be so dramatic,” she said quickly.

Horace looked from Severus to Albus. “I take it he’s not leaving Potions…Albus, I really need to…ahem…be safe…you know what I mean,” he said tensely.

“The post of Defense is still open, Horace. All yours if you so choose,” Albus said.

Horace shook his head. “Defense? I don’t want that post! If Mr. Snape’s willing to resign, let him! It’ll be better if he does, really,” Horace said in a huff.

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked quietly.

Turning his head to look at her, Horace, at least had the decency to go red with embarrassment.

“All due respect, Miss, a lot of people are more then unhappy with your marriage,” Horace said as he puffed out his chest.

Arching an eyebrow at him. “And my marriage is everyone’s business because…?” Hermione asked.

Horace stood so he could look at Hermione, who was standing behind him.

“All I am saying is: one, you are still a student here, and, really, you married before you’re even of age,” he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione took a step forward. “I’ll have you know, Professor, that my parents agreed to this marriage. I assure you, Professor Snape has never shown favoritism to my person, nor any members of Gryffindor or any other house for that matter, and he’s not going to start now!” She said with a huff, glaring at the short man.

Horace’s arms dropped as he took a step back and hit the table behind him.

“You do realize you will be a social outcast?” Horace asked, refusing to back down.

Hermione laughed at him, “I’m already a social outcast, Sir, and I really don’t care,” she said.

“Do you know what kind of man your husband is, Miss?” Horace asked quietly as he took a step forward.

“Horace!” Albus said sharply, but Hermione has already stepped into the man’s face. He was the same height as her.

“I do. Can you say the same?” she asked.

Albus looked at Severus for help.

Severus smirked as he watched Hermione— _his wife_ —defending him.

“Come on, Darling, we have better things to do,” Severus said as he took a hold of Hermione’s arm.

Hermione looked over to Albus. “I don’t think your friend will be helping us, Headmaster,” she said as she turned and walked out of the room with Severus.

“Hermione,” Severus said once they left the room.

She turned to look at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Damn, Severus, I’m sorry…well actually I’m not sorry. How can you just sit there and take…” she started to say before suddenly he pulled her against him. “OOF!”

He crushed her small frame to his and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her almost possessively. His right hand entwined in the curls at the back of her head, his left on the small of her back. Reluctantly, he lifted his head but didn’t move anything else.

“Gods, woman. I’ve never had anyone so passionately defending me before. Albus defends me sometimes but…damn, Hermione you…” _turned me on…obviously I can’t say that_.

He let go of her and took a step back—before his slowly hardening erection scared her off. Running a hand over his face, he looked over towards the dungeons.

“Why don’t we see if your room is finished?” he asked.

Not waiting for an answer or for her to catch her breath, he took a hold of her hand and headed for the dungeons.

***************************************************************************************************

“Horace, that really was uncalled for,” Minerva crossly said.

“I’m afraid I have to agree,” Albus said looking over at Horace.

Horace sat down stiffly and let out a long sigh. “I know. Seeing him after all these years brought out all the pain and hurt I had…well have for him. He had so much potential while at school, and he just threw it away, joining _them.”_

Albus cleared his throat and gave a pointed look at Minerva. She sighed as she stood up.

“I’ll let you handle it, Albus,” she said and walked out of the staff room.

Albus looked over at Horace. “He still has his potential, Horace, and he’s been working very hard to right the wrong he made years ago. I don’t think you’re the only one with hurt feelings.”

Horace hung his head in guilt.

“I’ve basically thrown two intelligent students to the wolves,” he muttered.

Albus nodded his head.

“It’s not too late for one of those students,” Albus pressed.

“I need to make it right. Especially if he’s going to be my co-worker. Defense is the only post available?” Horace asked looking hopefully at Albus.

Albus nodded his head slowly. “Unfortunately, I do not have any other position to fill, I’m sorry,” Albus said with a frown.

“Fine. I’ll take it,” he said in defeat. Horace asked, “So what sort of help do you need from me, Albus?”

Sighing, Albus handed the book over to him. “Chapter seven, we’ve already found two,” he said.

Taking the book, Horace looked at the title. “Horcruxes? Who is making those ruddy things?” he asked.

Albus inclined his head to the side as he looked at Horace. It only took a few seconds before Horace gasped and turned white as a sheet.

“You say, you’ve found two?” Horace asked him.

Albus nodded, “Yes, and they’ve been destroyed already.”

Horace swallowed hard. “That young lady that was in here earlier...” he started before Albus interrupted him.

“Miss Granger…I mean, Madam Snape—that’s going to take a little time to get used to,” Albus said.

“Yes, she said I wouldn’t help you. Of course, I must prove her wrong,” Horace said smugly.

Albus smiled and put his hands together. “Excellent, you wont regret it,” he said.

“We need to find out if Tom has made more than two Horcruxes and to do so, Hermione came up with the plan of Severus telling Tom that she was interested in the Dark Arts. We—Severus, Minerva, and I, flat out disagree that it should be her. I thought it would be more convincing if it was you,” Albus said as he looked at Horace.

Horace shook his head. “Seven…I’m positive he made seven…or planned to at least,” he said, his face grim.

“How do you know?” Albus asked.

Horace fiddled with his cloak and looked away, guiltily. “It’s my fault, Albus. He—Tom—came across this book when it was still in the restricted section. He asked me what a Horcrux was and how to make one. He assured me this was all academic and asked if it were possible to make more then one, and he mentioned the number seven.” Horace said, he was shaking.

Albus stood up. He placed a hand on Horace’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Horace. Winky!” a small house-elf popped in.

“Yes, sir?” Winky asked as she bowed.

“Please bring Professor Slughorn a calming drought and a cup of tea,” Albus said. He patted Horace’s shoulder once more and picked up the book. “Take all the time you need Horace, you can make amends to Severus later. I need to take care of something,” he said and quickly left the room, heading outside.

Albus made it to the cottage quickly, only to find out that Severus and Hermione, weren’t there.

“Blast! Dobby!” Albus said aloud.

Dobby popped in front of Albus and bowed. “What can Dobby do for you, Headmaster?” the elf asked.

“Where are Severus and Hermione?” Albus asked.

“Oh, theys are in Master Snape’s private quarters at Hogwarts, Sir,” Dobby said.

Albus leaned backwards with a hand to his back. “Of course, they are. Please tell them not to leave, I’ll be there shortly,” Albus said with a chuckle.

“Yes, Sir,” Dobby said and he popped away.

“I’d drop the wards to disapparate if I wasn’t worried about a sneak attack,” Albus muttered to himself before he made his way back up to the castle.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione walked behind Severus into his sitting room. It looked the same as before, but she never really looked around at that time either. He took her hand, and they turned to the right from the hallway.

“The first door is my bedroom.” He kept walking, passing the shut door.

They came to the second door. “This, is our shared loo. I’m sorry, the House-elves couldn’t make you your own,” he said.

She smiled as she turned the knob. “I’m used to it. You, on the other hand, probably are not,” she said softly.

He smirked as he followed her into the bathroom. The door to the right went into his bed room, the door on the left was hers.

“Oh, my!” she moaned. Her head whipped around to look at him. “You have a sunken bathtub?” she asked in awe.

He shrugged looking slightly uncomfortable. He turned away from her. “It comes handy some nights,” he said softly.

She wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, but she had her suspicions it had something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She ignored the topic.

“So, do you think my room is ready yet?” she asked, as she walked over to the door.

“Only one way to find out,” he said as he walked over to her.

She turned the knob and pulled the door open. Her mouth dropped.

“Oh, it’s perfect!” She said as she walked in the room.

The room has a very soft white carpet—the kind where you can just barely sink your toes in. The walls were a light brown. Her bed—oh her bed, a queen-sized bed, with two pillows that were red and had the Gryffindor crest on it. The comforter was the same as well.

“Oh, Merlin,” Severus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

She chuckled. “It’s…um, a little bright, don’t you think?” she asked. It was beautiful but if she was honest with herself, she hated the color red, it seemed to bring out her worse traits.

“Would I offend the House-elves if I changed it?” she asked, looking over at him.

His eyebrows rose. “You can do that?” he asked.

She wrinkled her nose at him as she pulled out her wand. Pointing it to the bed she concentrated and said, “ _Colovaria!_ ”

The comforter changed violet and the pillowcases turned white.

“How did you do two different colours?” he asked, impressed.

She smiled smugly at him. “I don’t know; I just pictured what I wanted and did the spell.” She looked over at him. “Are you supposed to only do one colour at a time?” she asked.

“I’m sure Minerva could do it.” He ducked his head down, “I can’t,” he mumbled.

Reaching a hand out to him, she placed it on his arm. “You’re a Potions Master, not an interior decorator,” she said with a smile.

“A what?” he asked, puzzled.

“Interior decorator, a person who selects colour schemes and arranging furniture, wall art, et cetera,” she said as she lifted a finger for each listing.

“Ah. Why didn’t you just say Lavender Brown?” he asked, his eyes dancing mischievously.

Her mouth dropped open, and she playfully swatted at him. “I can’t believe you just said that!” she laughed.

Dobby popped in by the bed.

“Headmaster Dumbledore has asked Dobby to tells you to stays here. He walked to the cottage and yous not there, he will be here soon.” Dobby said to the both of them.

Severus snorted, and Hermione glared at him, though she had a slight smile on her face.

“Thank you, Dobby,” she said. She dissolved into laughter as soon as Dobby winked out.

“Oh, that’s not funny, I shouldn’t laugh,” she said clamping her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter.

Finally, Severus joined her in laughing. About a minute later they stopped laughing.

“Severus, do you think we should start moving our stuff back to the castle? You know, before the start of term. I mean you are still sleeping over-top my blanket…though I really don’t need one, and I’m sure you don’t want one either.” She blushed, thinking about him sleeping naked.

“It has been getting a little warm even under a sheet. It may be more comfortable for the both of us to get used to sleeping in our own beds,” he said as he nodded his head.

“Yes, and I am enjoying my time with you, Severus. Once school starts though, it’ll go back to normal. I’m just in a different room this year,” she said.

“And with a different name,” he reminded her.

“Yes, it sounds like I’m not the only one having to get used to that,” she smiled.

A knock came on the door from the sitting room. Severus turned and headed for the door to her bedroom, turning the knob he opened it and walked through the sitting room to open the door for Albus. Hermione walked behind him, but not too quickly. She was sure they’d be sitting on the couch in second.

Severus opened the door and stepped back.

“Hello, Albus, sorry you went to the cottage,” he said, raising his eyebrows over at Hermione as Albus walked in.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and looked away from Severus.

Albus waved them off. “It’s fine.” He walked over and sat down heavily on the couch. Hermione walked over and sat down on the chair facing Albus.

“Headmaster, I’m sorry if I ruined your plans for the new Professor, however, I’m not apologizing for defending my husband,” she said.

Severus sat down next to Albus. “Do you need my resignation, Albus?” he asked.

Albus shook his head. “Horace has accepted the Defense post. He would also like to amend things with you Severus. But I’m here for the other reason: the plan,” he said and looked up at Severus.

Nodding his head, Severus asked, “Did he agree to be the bait?”

“I don’t think it will be necessary,” Albus said.

“Headmaster, I believe it’s vital to learn if he made more than those two Horcruxes,” Hermione said.

Albus slowly shook his head, still looking at Severus.

“Seven, it’s highly probable he made seven. Horace so much as confirmed it.” Albus said.

Hermione gasped. She looked over at Severus, his face set as stone.

“Two of them destroyed, and we have no idea what the other ones are,” Severus said, heavily.

“So, we have to think like Tom,” Albus sighed.

“Didn’t the book say something about bleeding on the object?” Hermione asked.

Opening the book Albus pulled out of his robe pocket, he flipped to chapter seven. His eyes zig-zagged and went down the page.

Sighing he looked at Hermione. “It says here you must bleed upon an object selected as your Horcrux. The proper definition of object is…” Albus started before both Severus and Hermione finished for him.

“…a person or thing…”

Albus handed the book to Hermione.

“Perhaps you can interpret this better than me,” Albus said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled as she took the book from him and quickly flipped it open once she was settled back into the arm-chair.

Severus swallowed hard. “I suspect Nagini is one,” he said looking at Albus.

Albus nodded his head. “Very protective of her, is he?” he asked.

“She’s always by his side. I believe there have only been two times I didn’t see her with him,” Severus said, thinking.

“Well, we still need a plan to at least find out what his Horcruxes are. We know they exist at least,” Albus said as he rubbed his chin.

“It says here, creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.” Hermione looked up at Severus. “I’ve never seen him…”

“He’s disfigured, trust me,” Severus said in a serious tone.

Albus shook his head sadly. “He used to be such a handsome boy too. It’s a shame the route he has taken with his life.”

Severus sniffed and looked away. “His looks and unfulfilled promises of friendship is what attracted most,” he said softly.

Albus looked over at Severus.

“I’ve made mistakes, Severus. Favoring one person over another. Favoring others over you. I shouldn’t have taken their sides over yours after the incident in the Shrieking Shack,” he said quietly.

Hermione watched Severus with sad eyes.

_He’s been hurt by too many people. I will not be one of them._

“I’m sorry I let you down, my boy. Once Tom is gone for good, I hope you can forgive me,” Albus said as he stood up.

Severus didn’t move from his position, so Hermione got up to show Albus to the door.

“If it’s all right, Headmaster, I think Severus and I will be moving our things here tomorrow,” she said, forcing a small smile.

Albus nodded his head. “That’s fine, Miss…Madam Snape.” He smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Found some of this information from “Secrets of the Darkest Art” by Owel Bullock  
> www.hogwartsishere.com/library/book/5552/


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I’d like to thank my beta, debjunk. It helps to have an extra set of eyes. I’m not sure why the (com) is not coming up on here, but I’m working on it, lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Hermione took a tour of his—well hers as well—new rooms, while Severus took a relaxing shower. The door he had gone into for their drinks, the first time she was here, led to a small kitchen.

She blinked in surprise as she opened the door. Not black, not even green, but blue cupboards with white granite countertops. Of course, the island was black, but had the same top as the countertops.

As she looked around, she noticed he didn’t have an icebox. Her brow furrowed.

“Dobby,” she said softly.

A quiet pop, and Dobby stood before her.

“Yes?” he asked just as quietly.

“Why doesn’t Professor Snape have an icebox in here?” she asked him.

“Oh, the House-elves are usually cooking the foods. Professors are much too busy to thinks about cookings,” he said, as if everyone knew this.

“Right…” she chewed her bottom lip nervously. She turned her attention back to Dobby.

“Can you bring me ingredients so I can prepare dinner?” she asked hopeful.

Dobby’s ears flattened.

“Oh, there’s no needs for that! We is happy to serves,” Dobby said, excitedly.

Hermione smiled softly.

“I know, Dobby. I’m slowly learning that. But I’d really like to do something nice for Severus and would like to prepare dinner for him. Will that be all right with the other House-elves?” she asked, her tone as if she were talking to a child.

Dobby looked unsure.

“I thinks I cans convince the other House-elves it is necessary fors the wife to cooks for her new master,” he said, nodding his head thoughtfully.

“Wait…new master? What is that supposed to mean?” she asked Dobby, placing her hands on her hips.

Dobby waved his tiny hands at her.

“It is old magics, but Dobby can sense it betweens you and Professor Snape. True loves wills be forced to obeys each others,” Dobby said, bouncing up and down; as if this was a good thing.

Hermione scoffed.

“What is this old magic? Where can I find out more about it?” Hermione asked.

“The rituals section in the library, of course!” Dobby exclaimed.

Huffing she drummed her fingers on the top of the island.

“Madam Pince, surely won’t let me borrow any books right now, damn,” she muttered to herself.

“I guess, I’ll have to worry about it later. Anyway, I’ll write a list. Hold on,” she said as she picked up a notepad and muggle pen that was on the island.

Eyeing them, she picked them up slowly; they weren’t there a second ago.

Writing down her list, she handed it to Dobby, who bowed and popped away. Five seconds later he reappeared, with a basket of ingredients.

“Thank you so much, Dobby. Please thank the other House-elves for me,” Hermione said, a wide smile on her face.

Dooby bowed his head. “Yes, if you needs anythings else, just calls,” he said and winked out again.

Selecting a skillet, she put the ground beef in and started chopping it as the fire sprang to life underneath the pan. Adding water to a saucepan, she put in on another burner to boil for the rice. She was slicing the peppers, when Severus came in.

Sitting down on the stool across from her, he watched.

“Can I ask you, something?” she asked, not looking up from her slicing.

“You can. However, I cannot guarantee I will answer,” he said softly.

She glanced up at him as she took her slices of peppers over to the skillet. Tossing them in, she stirred, added the rice to the other pan and then turned to face him.

“What happened for you and um…Horace,” she shrugged apologetically, having not gotten his last name. “…to have so much animosity towards one another?” she asked.

Severus looked at her, sighed, and he clasped his hands together on top of the island. She walked over, facing him, and started slicing mushrooms.

“Professor _Slughorn,_ ” he emphasized the last name—for her benefit—“taught Potions when I was a student. I had a lot of respect for the man back then, and it was reciprocated…” he paused as she picked up the mushroom pieces and added them to the skillet as well.

After giving it a quick stir, she placed a lid on top of it and lowered the fire. Coming back over to the island she stood across from him, giving him her undivided attention.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, “…That is, until I made the stupidest choice I have ever made in my entire life.” He looked her in the eyes.

“Joining…?” she asked. She didn’t even need to finish her question, he was already nodding his head.

“Yes, I joined _him—them_ , what ever you want to call it.” He looked away.

Hermione started to walk over to him.

_Should I? Should I comfort him? Would he mistake my concern for pity?_

She stopped and nibbled on her lower lip fiercely.

He looked up at her and closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head.

“Will you stop that?” he asked, amused.

“What?” she asked, unsure what he was talking about.

Opening his eyes, “You are not going to have a lip left if you keep chewing on it,” he chuckled, softly.

So soft, she barely heard it.

“Oh!” Her face red, she turned away, attending to the stove. “Bad habit,” she mumbled.

“I’ve noticed,” he said.

Giggling she turned away, picked up two plates and filled them with rice and then the stir fry. Getting two forks she came over and sat down next to him as she placed a plate in front of him and the other one in front of her.

“Thank you, though you did not have to cook for me. I am sure the House-elves are upset that you did,” he said as he blew on a steaming fork-full.

She scoffed. “According to Dobby, I don’t think so.” She chewed a little too furiously.

Turning his head to her, he asked, “Oh?”

“Dobby says the other House-elves will see that—and I quote—it is necessary for the wife to cook for her new master,” she grumbled.

“New master?” he asked as his brow furrowed.

Sighing, she shook her head. “I don’t know, he said it was old magic, and true love will force us to obey one another.” She arched an eyebrow at him.

“What kind of old magic?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Severus. He said I can look in the rituals section of the library, but of course, Madam Pince isn’t going to let me borrow any books until school is in session.” She sighed as if she lost her best friend.

Severus snorted. “We’ll go up there after dinner. Irma and I usually get along,” he said, chewing thoughtfully.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

A short time later, they walked into the library, Severus holding the door for her. As soon as she stepped in, Madam Pince looked up from stacks of books she had on a table.

Hermione stopped upon seeing the look on Madam Pince’s face. Severus placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Good evening, Irma. I do hope we are not intruding,” he said smoothly.

Irma sniffed as she looked them over. “Congratulations on your nuptials,” her lips quirked upwards at the two of them.

A small smile on his face, Severus gave a small nod to Irma. He led Hermione down to the other end of the library, stopping before a row of books. Severus nodded as he selected a book off the shelf.

**Common marriage rituals for the young and old**

**By: Katherine Jewel**

He flipped open the book, and after scanning the table of contents he flipped through pages until he found what he was looking for. His eyes scanned right to left before he laughed and handed her the book.

He laughed so much he had to hold his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m not sure this is what we are looking for,” he gasped out.

Hermione took the book and read:

_Marriage rituals are usually activated by the officiant with permission from the intended couple. However, there have been a few times in history where married couples have found that they a tied in the same way as the ritual without the officiant activating or uttering the ritual._

_Speculation is that if the couple were destined to be together by the God’s, the marriage ritual will invoke on its own accord._

_The marriage ritual consists of:_

_The wife will obey her new husband—also known as master. The wife will henceforth do as the husband says. As long as the husband says, “I command you, as your husband, to…” and then sets the task as whatever is needed._

_This also works the other way around._

_The wife will only have to say, “I command you, as your wife, to…”_

_If you are truly destined to be, the commands are hard to ignore, as if you are under the unforgivable curse; Imperio._

Hermione closed the book with a snap and started laughing. She handed the book back to him to put away.

“Well, there’s one way to see if we’re meant to be,” she said looking up at him.

Severus put the book away and looked at her. “I command you, as your husband, to give Madam Pince a hug,” he said, as he arched an eyebrow.

Hermione turned and started walking to the other end of the library. He gasped and came around the book shelf to watch.

She stopped and then turned to look at him. “Did you really think it worked?” she asked as she smiled.

He gaped at her for a second.

_For a moment there, I thought you were mine._ He shook the thought out of his head.

“Of course not, Hermione. That would be nonsense,” he scoffed.

_The God’s would never pick a partner for me. I am destined to die alone, most likely before the war ends. I keep praying I live long enough to see that bastard fall._

Raising an eyebrow at her. “What is so funny?” he asked.

Laughing, Hermione said, “I commanded you to dance a jig. You didn’t move, so obviously we are not soul mates.”

Scoffing, “There are no such thing as soul mates or true love,” he said as he headed for the door.

“Dobby and Winky are moving our things from the cottage as we speak. I suppose we better make sure everything is there from the cottage,” he said.

She followed him out of the library, giving a small wave to Madam Pince as they passed.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**July 3, 1996**

Hermione woke up before the sun rose. Even though she was in the dungeons she had a beautiful view or the lake. She assumed the windows were enchanted much like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Dressing and slipping into her trainers, she quietly made her way out of her…well, their…rooms. Minutes later, she was walking the grounds, on the path towards Hagrid’s hut. She didn’t even realize that was where she was headed until she came upon it.

_It’s not going to be the same without you, Hagrid._

Smiling as she remembered the times Harry, Ron, and she had spent there. Hiding rock cakes in their pockets for Hagrid’s benefit, which usually made it worse—Hagrid thinking they were hungry would push more into their hands.

Hearing a snap of a twig behind her, she whirled around, peering through semi-darkness into the Forbidden Forest. The sun was just rising, casting little light onto the grounds, but not into the trees.

Taking a small step forward as she drew her wand, she searched the trees for any movement. Suddenly something, or someone, touched her shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“ _STUPEFY!”_ Hermione shrieked out, without thinking.

Her spell was blocked, thankfully, as she looked up at those eyes of coal.

“Merlin!” he hissed.

Her heart thumping wildly against her chest, she squatted down breathing deeply.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Severus. I heard a noise from the forest. I didn’t hear you behind me,” she gasped out.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he offered his hand to her. She took it and he lifted her with ease, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I admire your speed, Hermione. It will come in handy when…” he paused as he held on to her.

“It’s time for the war,” she finished for him.

He sighed, “come on, let’s get breakfast. I’d like to relax today before the fiasco I will have to face tomorrow.”

She wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed towards the castle.

“We don’t have to go, Severus. I’m not going to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” she said softly.

He chuckled. “Hermione, I am not a nice man, but you want to go, and I will try to be a better husband then I am a Professor.”

She looked up at him, smiling. “You’re a better husband then I would have thought, Severus.”

He gave her a small smile as he looked down at her. His head slowly moved downward. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. Her lips moved softly against his as that heat flared up in her lower stomach. Just as quickly as it happened, he pulled away.

“I am sorry for overstepping, Hermione. The sunlight on your head makes you look like an angel. I couldn’t resist,” he said.

She smiled. “You don’t hear me complaining, do you?” she asked smugly.

Severus smiled and looked over to the doors as they opened. Albus and Minerva were coming out of the castle.

“Oh!” Minerva said, clutching her chest. “What are you two doing up this early?” she asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” they both replied.

Albus chuckled. “I told you they were alike,” he told Minerva.

“Where are you two headed this early?” Severus retorted.

“Into Diagon Alley. We both need dress robes for the wedding tomorrow,” Albus said.

“Do enjoy yourselves,” Severus said, inclining his head to them both.

“You two as well,” Albus said and winked at Severus.

XXXXXXX

As the day flew by, Severus and she didn’t do much but relax in their sitting room; Hermione reading or rereading her school books for the year. Severus was reading all of his Dark Arts books he had in his possession, looking for some clue as how to find a Horcrux.

Severus sat up straight, pulling out his wand. “Hmm.”

Hermione looked up from her book. “Did you find something?” she asked.

“Maybe. _Ricerca interiore!”_ he incanted.

He looked over to her. She had a white glow coming from her chest. Looking down at himself he also had a white glow emanating from his chest.

“What was that spell?” Hermione asked, sitting up.

She had been laying down on the sofa, her feet on the cushion with her legs pulled up.

“A soul-searching spell,” he said looking back down at the book.

“Well, how does it work?” she asked.

“Didn’t you just see the white glow?” he asked her impatiently.

She looked around the room. “Um, no,” she said.

His head snapped up to look at her.

“You didn’t just see the white glow from your chest and mine?” he asked in disbelief.

“No, Severus, I didn’t,” she said, a little cross at repeating herself.

He handed her the book and pointed at a spot on the page. “You try it,” he said.

Happily, she looked down at the book, taking out her wand.

“ _Ricerca interiore!”_ she incanted.

“Oh wow!” she said as she looked down at her chest and then over to his.

“I can’t see it…which means only the enchanter can see it!” he said enthusiastically.

“This would be perfect, if we can get it to work on one person,” she said.

Taking the book from her and turning the page, he nodded his head, “I think I just found out how,” he said.

“According to the book, I can search for a certain person if I have their blood. Better test it out,” he said quickly.

Turning his palm upward, he made a small cut with his wand. He touched the tip of his wand to the blood. The blood clinging to the tip.

“ _Ricerca interiore!”_ he incanted again.

Only this time, his chest was the only one glowing. He looked at Hermione. No white light coming from her.

“Did it work?” she asked, hopeful.

“Yes!” he nearly shouted.

“We can find them!” She flung her arms around his shoulders.

He let her hold onto him for a few seconds before he pushed her back.

“Wait, try it again,” he said as he held out his bleeding palm to her.

She touched the tip of her wand onto his cut, collecting some of the blood.

He held up his finger. “Wait until I’m out of the room,” he said, and he walked out of the room into the kitchen.

_“Ricerca interiore!”_ she said and looked towards the kitchen door.

“Bloody hell!” she exclaimed.

There was a something similar to fog leading from her wand to the kitchen. She got up and followed it. She slowly opened the door to see him standing there.

“Well?” he asked.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

“You have to bloody see this!” she said excitedly.

She cut into her palm and offered it to him, he slid his wand over it like she had. She ran out of the kitchen and waited on the sofa, fidgeting as she waited for him.

When he finally came out, he sat down on the cushion next to her. “This is ruddy brilliant,” he exclaimed.

“You’re a fucking genius, Severus!” she said. Her eyes danced with joy and maybe a bit of excitement at her profanity.

He chuckled as he looked at her. “I didn’t write the book. I’m just lucky I have it,” he said.

“Now all you need is _his_ blood,” she said, her mind whirling.

“I think I can manage that,” he said, stroking his chin.

Hermione watched him curiously. “Yeah?”

“I am _his_ Potions Master.” He stood up and started pacing.

“I can tell him I am working on a strengthening potion, and it would need the intended person’s blood,” he said, nodding his head as he thought.

Her eyes followed him. “And do you think it’ll work?” she asked, holding her breath.

He turned to face her, “it has to,” he whispered.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**July 4, 1996**

Severus was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of steaming tea when she came in.

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

She came and sat down next to him, preparing herself a cup.

“Actually, it took me a while to fall asleep.” She shrugged. “I guess I was used to sharing a bed. You?” she asked.

“Like a rock,” he said.

` _I’m lying. I laid there for hours._

Nodding her head. “At least one of us slept well, then.” She yawned.

He hid his yawn by bringing his cup to hide his face.

“It’s going to be a long day,” he muttered.

Dobby popped in and looked up at the pair of them.

“Can Dobby brings you some breakfast?” the Elf asked.

Hermione quickly nodded her head.

“Oh, yes, Dobby, please. A full breakfast would be great!” she exclaimed.

Dobby nodded happily and looked over at Severus, who nodded his head. He winked out and seconds later, plates filled to the brim were in front of them.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. She looked over at him and shrugged.

“I’m not going to have time to eat lunch. After I eat, I have to start getting ready for the wedding,” she said and ate a forkful of beans.

“You do realize it’s not until three this afternoon,” he drawled.

Rolling her eyes at him, she advised, “Severus, I do have to get ready and…well, I want to look…” she paused and looked away from him.

“Go on,” he said, intrigued.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’d like to prove to every one of the nay-sayers that…” She looked up at him. “I’m proud to be your wife, and nobody else needs to stick their noses into our personal lives.”

He hid his smirk by eating a forkful of sausage.

“Who cares what other’s think,” he murmured softly.

_What did I do to deserve such a thoughtful woman?_

They silently ate, both stealing glances at one another when the other wasn’t looking.

XXXXXX

Hours later found Severus sitting on the couch in his dress robes, with a book in hand.

“Hermione, we really must be going. We still need to pick up Ashley,” Severus called out.

The door to her bedroom opened.

“Finally,” he sighed, setting the book on the table in front of him. He stood up, and turned around.

His mouth dropped open. “Hermione…you look stunning,” he said and quickly made his way over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. You’re dying to see what Hermione is wearing. I’ve had this outfit planned for a month…I hope you all like it. Sorry…not sorry for leaving it for the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending Fred/Angelina and George/Alicia wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now, I feel really guilty for waiting to show you guys Hermione’s outfit. I thought this chapter would be quick to finish but real life has gotten to me. I do online surveys for my Christmas shopping and I’ve been doing them nonstop. So sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! Many thanks for all the reviews! Thank you, debjunk, you are the best! Also, I must point out that I got a lot of fashion help from Bocci Ball, thank you so much! Of course, no profit is being made!  
> *I do not own the rights to songs mentioned in this chapter…or anywhere else in this story*

Chapter 25

  
Hermione blushed and found the floor very interesting.

  
“Thank you, Severus,” she mumbled.

  
Her hair was down in wavy curls, a braid wrapped around the back of her head. Nestled in her curls winked a cascade of graduated almond-shaped glittering Swarovski crystals, that swayed with every movement of her head and gave her face a pretty and contented glow. Silver painted nails sparkled with glitter when they hit the light just right. Six-inch silver heels that also glittered, were shown through her dress.

_But the dress, my gods, this dress is absolutely breath-taking._

  
A diaphanous, emerald-silk gown who’s flowing skirt was open in the front, showing a mini-skirt underneath which stopped mid-thigh. The bodice was beaded with crystals and a belt encircled her waist as an accessory. Her flowing, sheer, cloak of green that wrapped over her shoulders and trailed on the floor around her feet was beyond delicious.

  
Severus couldn’t help but look her up and down. He thickly swallowed a couple of times, mesmerized by this beautiful young woman standing before him…in his house colors no less.

  
She quirked an eyebrow at him; a small smile on her face.

  
“Shouldn’t we be going?” she asked, her voice gentle.

  
His eyes slowly dragged up her body before he reached her gaze.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” he said, his voice a rich baritone.

  
She shivered slightly as his voice felt like it was caressing her soul.

  
Shaking her head and those feelings away, she repeated herself. “I said, shouldn’t we be going?”

  
He nodded, walked up to her, and held out his arm.

  
As they emerged from the dungeons, Albus and Minerva were just coming down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. They met in the middle and nodded their greetings to one another.

  
“Hermione, dear. You look amazing,” Minerva gushed.

  
Albus nodded his head, “Yes, remarkable as always, dear.”

  
Blushing, she thanked them and held onto Severus’s arm a little tighter.

  
Severus nodded. “We really should go. We still need to pick up Ashley,” he said looking down at Hermione.

  
“Ashley?” Minerva questioned.

  
“My cousin,” Hermine offered.

  
Albus smiled. “I’m sure she’s going to have a wonderful time.”

  
Minerva nodded her head. “Well, we will see you there then.”

  
Ten minutes later, they were standing on the stoop of Hermione’s parent’s home, waiting at the front door after Severus knocked softly.

  
The door was thrown open, and Hermione let out a shriek as her mother stood before her.

  
“MUM!” Hermione cried and nearly jumped into her mother’s outstretched arms.

  
They hugged for a good thirty seconds before they let go of each other.

  
“I didn’t know you would be here!” Hermione said a wide smile on her face.

  
“Well, dear, she does live here,” Severus joked with her.

  
Hermione turned her head back at him and stuck her tongue out as she walked over the threshold. His lips quirked upwards as followed her into the house.

  
He leaned over her shoulder, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Don’t make promises unless you wish to follow through.”

  
Her body’s temperature flared at his flirtatious behavior. If Jean Granger saw this interaction, she chose not to comment. She ushered them into the living room and told them to sit while Ashley was finishing getting ready.

  
“Ashley told me about your invite, and I couldn’t not see you, dear. Your father insisted he could handle the office, so I was able to leave early,” Jean said with a big smile.

  
Hermione nodded her head, “I’m very glad you did, Mum. It’s been a little weird not being with you, Dad, or Ashley for the summer break.”

  
Jean nodded her head and smiled at the pair of them.

  
“How is married life?” she asked.

  
Severus gave a small smile. What he wouldn’t give to have a family like this.

  
“Oh, I think we’re making out ok, right?” Hermione said as she patted his knee.

  
He gave a small shrug. “She’s a handful…but I think I’ll keep her,” he said and winked at Jean.

  
Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him before she realized he was having a little fun. The ladies giggled as Ashley came into the room.

  
“Sorry, it seems we Muggles take longer to get ready,” Ashley said playfully.

  
Hermione shot up off the sofa to pull her cousin into a tight hug.

  
Severus snorted.

  
“Hardly, it took Hermione about five hours to get ready,” he said as he stood up.

  
Ashely had on a one-shoulder royal purple dress, it stopped at the middle of her thighs just like Hermione’s, but it couldn’t compare in the slightest to Hermione’s dress.

  
“Who said you could wear my favorite color?” Hermione joked with her.

  
Laughing, Ashley gave her cousin a slight push on her shoulder.

  
“Um, you’re wearing my favorite color, so I guess we’re even.”

  
Severus pulled out a small light-blue bottle and held it out to Ashley.

  
“It would be wise if you take this before we leave—anti nausea potion,” he added as Hermione gave him a confused look.

  
Ashley took it from him and sniffed cautiously before she downed the liquid with a slight grimace.

  
“Now wait a minute. Why does she get one and I don’t? My stomach still doesn’t agree with Apparition either,” Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

  
Severus raised an eyebrow at her and smirked for a few seconds before he chuckled and withdrew another bottle from his pocket.

  
Hermione giggled, “I was only joking,” she said and quickly continued as he started to retract the potion. “but I’ll take it since you went to all the trouble to bring it.”

  
SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

  
“Bloody hell!” Ron hissed.

  
“What?” Harry asked, looking up from setting chairs around the lawn.

  
Ron didn’t reply, so Harry looked to see where he was looking. He saw Professor Snape, Ashley, and…Hermione.

  
“She looks the part of Snape’s wife, doesn’t she?” he mumbled to Ron.

  
“Wow, little Hermione, cloak whipping around her just like ol’ Snape, innit, Fred?” George said turning to look at his twin.

  
His twin turned and shuddered, “That’s kind of scary,” Fred noted.

  
Harry watched as Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Moody hurried over to greet the new arrivals. Other guests who were already seated turned their heads in the direction of the gates.

  
“This isn’t going to be good. Should I go over there?” Harry asked.

  
“Only if you want your head taken off, mate,” Ron said with a shrug.

  
Fred sighed and started walking over.

  
“Finish with the chairs; I’ll keep everyone happy,” he called over his shoulder.

  
SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

  
Hermione took a deep breath and held it as she saw Molly rushing forward, along with some of the other Order members.

  
Molly made it over first and pulled Hermione into a hug, throwing a glare at Severus.

  
“Hermione you look wonderful,” Molly said as she pulled back. She hugged Ashley as well.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you don’t mind that I brought Ashley as well,” Hermione said.

  
“Oh, it’s a pleasure,” Molly said smiling over at Ashley and Hermione.

  
Molly finally gave Severus her attention, “Severus, we must have a chat,” she said, pursing her lips.

  
Fred jumped in and placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Perhaps later, Mum. We’re out to start,” he looked over at the trio.

  
“Ashley, Hermione, Professor. Thank you for coming.”

  
Fred smiled and attempted to pull his mother away.

  
Molly smiled at Fred and let him lead her to her seat. Moody glared at Severus but turned to take his seat as well. Arthur smiled at Ashley and offered her his arm.

  
“May I take you to your seat?” he asked smoothly.

  
More smoothly than Hermione thought he was capable.

  
Ashley smiled and took his arm, “I would love that, thank you, Mr. Weasley,” she said. She gave a small smile as she passed Remus.

  
Severus sighed when Remus did not attempt to move. “Go on, Lupin, I know you’re itching to let me have it,” he drawled.

  
Remus looked from Hermione to Severus. Taking a step forward he stood inches from Severus’s face.

  
Severus’s hand twitched as if he wanted to reach for his wand, but he made no move.

  
“I just wanted to say…thank you,” Remus said softly.

  
Hermione gasped but Severus looked skeptical.

  
“For what?” Severus asked.

  
“We’re not friends…” Remus started.

  
“Nor will we ever be,” Severus said.

  
Remus took a deep breath, “However, I know you only have good intentions marrying Hermione,” he said softly before taking a step back.

  
Severus eyed Remus suspiciously. When Hermione saw Severus wasn’t going to reply she spoke up.

  
“Thank you. Professor Snape has been very honorable, and dare I say…” she leaned towards Remus, “…nice,” she whispered.

  
Remus smiled at Hermione and nodded his head to Severus. He turned and went to sit down. Hermione turned to look at Severus and held out her arm.

  
“Shall we get seated?” she asked with a smile.

  
Severus proudly offered her his arm, and they took a seat in the back. Hermione smiled as she saw Ashley sitting next to Remus chatting away.

  
XXXXXX

  
After the ceremony, Hermione found herself sitting at a table with Remus, Ashley, Harry, Ron, and Severus. There was a buffet of a variety of foods off to the side. Hermione waited politely for the grooms and brides, as well as their families to serve themselves before she stood and placed a hand on Severus’s shoulder.

  
“Would you like me to get your plate while I’m up there?” she asked softly.

  
Harry looked up slightly watching their interaction. Ron kept shoveling food in his mouth. Remus stood up and looked at Ashley—who was sitting next to him.

  
“Could I accompany you over to the buffet?” Remus asked as he extended his hand to Ashley.

  
Ashley smiled, grasped Remus’s hand, and stood up. “That would be wonderful, thank you,” she said.

  
Severus chuckled, then remembering Hermione had asked him a question he looked up at her.

  
“That would be lovely. Thank you,” he said softly.

  
Hermione squeezed his shoulder slightly and turned, following Remus and Ashley.

  
Severus watched her go; her green cloak trailing behind her.

  
Harry chuckled softly, making Severus look over at him.

  
“What’s so amusing, Potter?” he growled.

  
“I can’t believe that in a matter of weeks, she’s dressing like you.” Harry laughed.

  
Severus arched an eyebrow at the boy, but before he could say anything, Molly Weasley stood before him.

  
“Madam,” Severus said as he stood up.

  
“You know why I’m here Severus, so let’s get this over with,” Molly said in a no-nonsense voice.

  
Mad-Eye Moody was next to Molly in a matter of seconds.

  
“What the bloody hell were you thinking, marrying that girl!” Mad-Eye hissed at Severus.

  
“I believe Molly wanted to say something, Alastor,” Severus said, looking at Molly.

  
“I wasn’t going to be so blunt but—yes, I’d like to know your intentions on marrying our Hermione, Severus,” Molly said.

  
Nodding his head, he replied. “I can assure you, this is all for her safety. With the marriage law, any wizard would have been after her. Whether his intentions were true or to serve another purpose, Albus thought it wise to get her off the market, and fast,” Severus told them both.

  
“Wait. This was Albus’s idea?” Mad-Eye questioned.

  
At Severus’s slight nod of the head, the man turned as swiftly as he could with one wooden leg and made his way over to Albus.

  
Molly and Severus watched him go. She turned to look at Severus.

  
“I just hoped that one day she and Ron would…get married,” she said with a small shrug.

  
Severus nodded his head. “It’s still possible, Molly. If that is what they both want. Albus is already working to have this law overturned,” he said.

  
Molly looked up shocked at Severus, “You don’t love her?” she asked her tone a bit sharp.

  
Severus took a small step back. “She’s still my student, Molly. I may be the biggest git around, but I have never entertained the thought of bedding students!” he hissed at her.

  
It was Molly who took a step back then. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” she started.

  
“No, I apologize. I didn’t mean to bite your head off,” Severus said.

  
Molly took a deep breath before laying a hand on his forearm.

  
“You will be good to her, right?” she asked, her eyes pleading.

  
Severus stiffened slightly at her touch but he nodded his head. “As any husband would,” he said with a very small smile.

  
Laughter caused them both to look over to see Hermione laughing alongside Ashley and Remus, as they made their way back to the table. Hermione set down the two plates and smiled up at Severus as he pulled out her chair.

  
“Thank you,” she said as she sat down.

  
“My pleasure,” he said softly.

  
Molly smiled. “I see I have nothing to fret about,” she said. “Be sure to get seconds,” she ordered, mostly eyeing Severus.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione said.

  
Severus sat down and looked down at his plate. Roasted sirloin, spinach, roasted potatoes, and shrimp salad.

  
“It’s delicious, Molly,” Remus said.

  
Ashley’s head shot up looking from Remus to Molly.

  
“You made all this?” she questioned.

  
Molly smiled proudly. “I did.”

  
“Rethinking the music career, are you?” Hermione chuckled.

  
Ashley laughed. “Yeah, sure,” she said sarcastically.

  
Molly smiled. “I must go mingle, but if you ever want any pointers, I’d be happy to show you,” she said.

  
“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Ashley offered with a smile.

  
Molly left them to go mingle with the other guests.

  
“Did she chew you out?” Hermione asked quietly.

  
Severus pushed his spinach to the side of his plate and chewed slowly on a piece of shrimp.

  
“Not as much as you’d think,” he said after he swallowed. “Almost supportive.”

  
Hermione looked up from her plate. “Really?” she asked.

  
He nodded slightly as he took a generous sip of red wine. “I’m surprised your cousin isn’t drinking,” he murmured into her ear.

  
She giggled at the tickling and looked up to see the occupants at their table staring at them.

  
Harry and Ron both looked green. Remus and Ashley were smirking.

  
“What? Aren’t you all enjoying the party?” Hermione asked smoothly.

  
“I’m having a great time,” Ashley said.

  
“As am I,” Remus said.

  
Ron grunted and stood up.

  
“I’m going to get seconds. Harry?” he asked.

  
Harry quickly jumped up with his plate still half-full.

  
“Yeah, me too.”

  
They both scurried off without a backward glance.

  
Ashley laughed. “Are they always so…weird?” she asked Hermione.

  
The other three started laughing, but Remus stopped and looked shocked at Severus.

  
Severus nodded his head. “You have no idea,” he said.

  
After they finished, a dance floor seemed to pop out of nowhere.

  
“Alright, everyone! Time for the grooms and the brides first dance!” Arthur called out.

  
George took Alicia’s hand and led her to the dance floor that was off to the side of the yard.

  
Fred took ahold of Angela’s hand and they too went off to the dance floor.

  
Ashley looked over to Hermione. “Was that there a second ago?” she asked.

  
Remus chuckled. “Welcome to the world of magic,” he said with amusement.

  
_Crazy on you_ by Heart started playing. Hermione and Ashley laughed along with other women as the twins swung their wives around the floor. Angelina and Alicia didn’t seem to mind, and their feet kept up with the twins’ craziness.

  
After the first dance, _Get down on it_ , started playing, and Ashley grabbed ahold of Hermione’s hand and yanked her towards the dance floor so hard she didn’t know what had happened.

  
Hermione laughed at Ashley but danced with her anyways. Ashley never stopped partying.

  
“You know, I miss this. The club isn’t the same without you this summer,” Ashley said over the music.

  
Hermione nodded her head. Keeping up with the beat she moved closer to Ashley.

  
“I bet. Promise me something,” she said.

  
“Yeah?” Ashley questioned.

  
“When you get famous across the ocean, we will get together at least once a year, if not more,” Hermione said.

  
Ashley laughed and threw her arms around Hermione’s shoulders. She swayed to the music with her.

  
“Of course. Then again, you’re the one with the magic, and you can just pop over to the States in no time.” She giggled in Hermione’s ear.

  
They pulled apart as a new song came on and kept on dancing.

  
“So, Chris has been asking about you,” Ashley smirked.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ugh!” she said disgusted. “Why won’t he leave me alone?!” she cried out over the music.

  
Ashley laughed. “Because you’re beautiful, and he wants to get to know you. However…I did happen to mention you were on your honeymoon,” she said.

  
“You did?! What did he say?” Hermione said, hopeful.

  
Ashley shrugged. “I don’t think he believed me.”

  
The song ended and she took hold of Hermione’s hand and headed off the dance floor.

  
“I’m getting a little hot, let’s get something to drink.”

  
Hermione nodded her head and wiped the sweat off her brow.

XXXXXX

  
Ashley made her way back to their table after using the loo. A slow song started and she looked over at Remus.

  
“If I may be blunt, may I have this dance, Remus?” she asked as she held out her hand.

  
Remus smiled, placed his hand in hers and stood up.

  
“I’d love to,” he said.

  
Ashley smiled and looked over at Severus. “You and Hermione never graced us with a first dance. Perhaps now would be a good time?” she said with a small smile.

  
Hermione came over and sat down next to him as Ashley and Remus were leaving.

  
“I think someone has a crush,” she said over her shoulder at him and took a sip of wine.

  
“I most certainly do not!” Severus said quickly.

  
She giggled and turned her head to look at him.

  
“I meant Ashley and Remus.”

  
She took big mouthful of wine this time.

  
“You’re not old enough to drink that,” he said as he attempted to take the glass out of her hand.

  
“Really, Professor. Arthur actually approved one glass to the ones underage, excluding Ginny of course,” she smirked.

  
“Hmph, offering alcohol to _my_ wife. So tell me, wife how many one glasses have you had?” he asked her quietly as she swayed slightly to the side.

  
“I’ll have you know, _husband_ of mine, this is the only glass I have had,” she laughed.

  
“Mmm-hmm and how many times has it been filled up?” he asked softly in her ear.

  
She laughed and tried to shoo the tickling of his breath on her ear away.

  
The music ended, and Ashley and Remus came back and sat down. Ashley eyed the glassy look on her cousin’s face and smirked.

  
“So, it’s over now. We can leave?” Severus asked.

  
Hermione snorted into her glass.

  
“Oh, Severus, we must stay for the fireworks. George and Fred made them special for the wedding,” she drawled as she leaned into him.

  
Severus sighed and looked over to Remus.

  
“If it’s all right with Ashley, could you take her home?” he asked as he nodded down to Hermione slumped against his chest. “It seems I’m going to have my hands full getting her home.”

  
Ashley laughed. “She’s the light weight, and I’d be okay with Remus escorting me home,” she said as she looked up at Remus.

  
Remus nodded his head and took ahold of Ashley’s hand.

  
“I’d be honored,” he said with a smile.

  
Hermione had fallen asleep before the fireworks even started, so Severus said his goodbyes for both of them, gathered Hermione in his arms and Apparated them back to Hogwarts.

  
He carried her to her bedroom, flicking his wrist, the blanket and bedclothes were pulled back. He laid her down on the bed and stood there for a few moments.

  
How was he going to manage this? She surely couldn’t sleep in such a dress. Of course, he couldn’t…well wouldn’t… undress her either. Walking over to her wardrobe he opened the top drawer and pulled out a nightshirt and pajama shorts.

  
“Ok, you’re a wizard. You can do this without seeing…” he turned his head to look at her sleeping form, “…anything.”

  
He laid the night clothes overtop her and pulled out his wand. Closing his eyes he willed the dress off and the night clothes to replace it. After ten seconds he opened one eye and then the other and breathed a sigh of relief. The clothes had switched places, thank the gods.

So here is Hermione’s dress: www (DOT) pinterest (DOT) com / pin / 769763761294369020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay you guys. I am so so sorry about not updating. I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
